Naruto, rebirth of a god
by darkvizardking69
Summary: Naruto never believed in fate, yet his was changed the night he stole the forbidden scroll. Armed with the weapons of his ancestor, he will be more then a mere ninja, he will become the new GOD OF WAR. Naruxharem, will be Sakura bashing.
1. Ch 1: heritage, first weapon

Darkvizardking: Hey there loyal fans, I know I haven't updated my stuff in a while, but fear not, for I will get to the Soul eater cross, but this new fic was a plot bunny that damn well just wouldn't stop breeding, and the fact that I am a HUGE God of War fan didn't help, nor the fact of me seeing GoW 3 on YouTube, anyway, this is a God of WarXNaruto cross, and I will explain somethings at the end of this chap, such as pairing, and what weapons you may expect to see our hero use, so sit back, relax, and watch as the FIC STARTS NOW!!!!!!!

Naruto: Rebirth of a God,

Chapter one: Heritage Revealed, first weapon.

(Konohagakure- Morning of the Genin exam)

It was a normal day in Konoha, as the sun rose in the sky, waking many as it cast it's glow across the land. One of those who awoke was Naruto Uzumaki, academy student, and Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the demon that attacked the village fifteen years ago, (raising the age, as kids fighting life or death battles is stupid) many lives were lost in the struggle, one such life was that of Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage, as his death came in the only way that could stop the fox, by sealing it into his only son, Naruto. The technique, the Reaper death seal, was capable of sealing anything, even the fox, but at the cost of life of the one performing the jutsu, as the jutsu was also a summoning. The being that is summoned is none other then the Reaper, the death god himself, and once the seal is complete, he takes his price, the soul of the one who summoned him.

Even with such a powerful seal, the fox could not be contained by a simple object, or an adult, it's chakra would corrode the vessel, or simply break out. As such, the vessel must be a child, with it's umbilical cord freshly cut, as it's chakra coils could adapt to the fox's chakra.

And while the fourth Hokage's wish for his son to be seen as a hero was a last request, it was sadly disrespected, for the grief of the lives lost turned to anger among the villagers, and once Sarutobi Hiruzen, the reinstated Third Hokage, revealed what happened, the tears of the crowd turned to death threats, directed at the child who never knew, who never even committed a sin, but was treated as murderer.

But despite the glares and death threats, Naruto pushed them aside, never giving in to the hate that surrounded him. And while Naruto acted a fool for everyone in the village to see, he certainly wasn't, as he knew what the seal on his stomach was, and what it held. It didn't take much to figure out, as the curses included "fox brat, demon spawn", and other such things.

Shaking his head and rubbing his eyes of the last of the sandman's sand, Naruto spotted the calender near his bed, and smirked, "Well what do you know, guess it's time I stop messing around, hopefully it won't be the Bunshin (clone) jutsu again this year, that damn jutsu is the only one I can't do out of the three, oh well." Donning his usual orange jumpsuit, 'for the last time', he mentally added, he went to his cabinet in the kitchen, pulling out a cup of instant ramen, then set the kettle for it to boil.

After the kettle started to whistle, and the ramen cooked, he started to think, 'I still don't get it, why me, why must it have been me? I know I will never get an answer, but, still.' seeing his 'breakfast' ready, Naruto slurped up the noodles, and headed out the door, toward the academy, not knowing of the events to come.

(Ninja academy- Front gate)

At the entrance to the school stood a girl, her eyes darting all over the street, as if looking for something, or someone. Her dark blue hair fell down her back, reaching her butt, her dark blue pants reaching her ankles, with tape covering them. She also wore a black undershirt over a fishnet shirt, all off this topped off with a large jacket, hiding the shirt, as well as her C-cup breasts. The jacket was gray in the top half, while dark blue in the bottom half. This girl was Hinata Hyuuga, heiress to the Hyuuga clan, and one of the few in the village to show Naruto any emotion besides anger, in fact, it was well-known that she was in love with the boy, though she did try to hide it.

As she looked down the road leading to the gate of the school, she saw Naruto walking toward her, a calm expression on his usually Happy-go-lucky exterior. As he approached, she said, more like stuttered, (I won't write it, just imagine she is) "Good morning Naruto-kun, are you ready for the test?"

Naruto looked at her, and in a voice that was as calm as the expression on his face, said, "As long as it's not the Bunshin technique again, I'm sure I'll do just fine, but, (he holds out his hand) shall we head inside?"

Hinata blushes at the action, not knowing how to respond, but quickly nods her head, and walks next to Naruto on their way inside to the classroom.

(Ninja academy- Iruka's classroom)

The classroom was filled with voices of the Genin hopefuls, as they each eagerly awaited the test, and the future as shinobi. Among them were some of the soon to be Rookie nine.

First, was a boy sleeping in the back of the room. He wore a brown short-sleeved vest over a fishnet undershirt, dark brown pants, and blue shinobi sandals. His brown hair was pulled back, resembleing a pineapple. His name was Shikamaru Nara, heir to the Nara clan, Konoha's shadow users.

Sitting next to him, eating what looked like his fourth bag of chips this half hour, was a fa- I mean chubby kid, wearing a green jacket, a gray shirt with the kanji for 'eat' on the front, blue pants, and blue sandals. His name was Choji Akimichi, heir to the Akimichi clan, Konoha's giants.

Sitting near the back of the room, was a rather stoic boy, his hair similar to an afro (looks that way to me) he wore a large jacket, which covered most of his body, it blocked his mouth from view, and the sleeves came down to his half his hand, his round sunglasses hiding his eyes. He wore brown pants, and had the standard blue sandals. His name was Shino Aburame, heir to the Aburame clan, wielders of the insect contract.

Sitting in another part of the room, was a loud boy, who seemed to be talking to his pet dog. He wore a brown jacket, with fur on the hood of it. He wore brown pants, along with the standard sandals. His name was Kiba Inuzuka, heir to the Inuzuka clan, a clan famous for their feral nature, as well as their partnership with ninken (ninja dogs). His partner was Akamaru, a dog-wolf mix breed.

Sitting in the far corner of the room, was a raven-haired boy, his face seemingly in a perpetual scowl, as if it were set in stone. He wore a baggy blue shirt with a high collar, gray arm warmers with blue bands at the ends of them. He wore white shorts that came to his knees, white tape wrapped around his ankles, and blue ninja sandals. The sign of his clan, a white and red fan, an uchiwa, was on the back of his shirt. His name was Sasuke Uchiha, the last 'Loyal' Uchiha, a clan that once was the police force of the village, until it was destroyed by Sasuke's older brother, Itachi Uchiha, yet no one knows why he did it, but he did.

Not far behind him, sat two girls, one with blond hair, and the other had pink hair. The blonde wore a rather revealing outfit, as she wore a purple skirt that came down to her knees, and a pruple sleeveless top, with sarashi covering what the outfit didn't. Her name was Ino Yamanaka, of the Yamanaka clan, Konoha's mind walkers. The girl with pink hair wore a red battle dress, with black biker shorts underneath. Her hair fell past her shoulders, with a red ribbon holding her hair up. She was Sakura Haruno, the only one who wasn't from an actual clan.

This was the sight Naruto and Hinata walked into, as they saw that their fellow classmates were just as excited as they were. Not wanting to sit next to the 'King of brood', Naruto asked, "Mind if I sit next to you today Hinata-chan?"

Hinata still not trusting her voice due to the suffix, simply nodded her head. After they sat down to wait for their teacher, Kiba looked up and saw the two sitting together, something he didn't like. He walked over to where they were sitting, and had a look of utmost contempt, which he voiced, "Hey Dobe, get the hell away from her, she's my woman, not yours."

Naruto merely looked at Kiba from the corner of his eye, not even turning his head, and with his voice still as calm as ever, said, "She's YOURS? Last I checked dog-breath, Hinata-chan was a human being, not owned by anyone, and I clearly don't see your name on her anywhere, so I guess you are talking like what you reek of, straight shit."

The entire class froze, even Iruka, the chuunin instructor, who had just walked in, stopped in his tracks. The entire room was silent, until Choji found his voice and said, "OH DAMN, NARUTO PLAYED THE SHIT OUT OF HIM." that got the entire class roaring with laughter, even Sasuke was rolling on the floor, which made some people who saw this either stare (fangirls), or run to the window to see if the end of the world was at hand.

Kiba on the other hand, was pissed at the remark, and in his anger, tried to punch Naruto, regardless of the fact that Hinata was close by. Seeing this, Naruto got up, and in a fluid motion that most but the people right next to him couldn't catch, he grabbed Kiba's fist, pushed it out the way with his left hand, and with his right, was about to deliver a knife strike, but stopped before he hit the chest, and quickly delivered a punch to same spot (1). Kiba flew back to his seat, clearly knocked out.

The class was silent again, until Shikamaru got up, walked next to Kiba's seat, and said, "DAMN, you got knocked the FUCK OUT."(2) He then went back to his seat, and to sleep.

Iruka merely stood there wide-eyed, as he NEVER heard Naruto speak that way, nor Shikamaru, deciding to skip to the test, he said, "Alright, we will begin with a short written test, then go outside for the taijutsu(hand-to-hand) portion, and then come back inside for the ninjutsu(ninja art) exam. (he sees Mizuki walk in with the test papers) Mizuki will hand each of you your tests, you have thirty minutes, begin."

Naruto looked down at his test, and saw that it was different from the one Hinata received, and while he knew his skill in genjutsu(illusions) was poor, he knew how to detect and dispel one. Placing his hands in the ram seal, Naruto muttered, "kai(release)" so no one would hear it, as the illusion disappeared, revealing the real paper test, with each question one that Naruto answered easily.

(25 mins. Later)

Iruka called for time, Mizuki going around to collect the tests to be graded. Iruka led then students outside, while he explained the test. "The taijutsu test is one-on-one, with the score determined by how well you do, not by if you win. There will be no ninjutsu, or weapons of any kind, if you are knocked out of the ring, it is an automatic loss. When I call your name, you can pick your opponent, but it can't be someone who has already gone, the same goes for the ones picked by a student. Up first, Sasuke Uchiha."

As Sasuke walked into the circle, he knew who he would pick as his opponent. When Iruka asked, "Who will you be going against?" Sasuke responded, "Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto, who was sitting next to Hinata under a tree, got up with a sigh, and walked to the circle, his hands in his pockets.

Naruto saw Sasuke smirk, and knew that Sasuke was expecting an easy win, but that won't happen. At Iruka's call of "BEGIN", Sasuke charged forward, using his family's 'Interceptor' style, with the intent to end the match quickly. As Sasuke threw his fist forward, Naruto leaned back, and with a simple twist of his body, kicked Sasuke in the side of the head, knocking him out of the ring. Naruto merely put his hands back in his pockets, a calm expression still on his face. As the matches progressed, Naruto felt an urge to fight, not sure where it came from. Once the fights were over, Iruka called them inside, so as to finish the last part of the test, the jutsu portion.

(classroom)

Once everyone was seated, Iruka began explaining the test, "The last test is a simple one, merely create three clones, and you pass."

Naruto was starting to sweat, thinking, 'DAMN IT, it had to be the one I SUCK at, didn't it, shit.'

Hinata saw Naruto's distress, but could do nothing, as she was called for the test next.

Naruto was mentally cursing his bad luck, and he saw that Sasuke was finished his test, a headband fastened, having a shit-eating grin on his face that made the fangirls swoon, (idiots). Iruka saw Naruto's distress as well, as was saying multiple apologies in his head over the bad luck, but Mizuki picked the test, so he could do nothing. He said, "Naruto, it's time for you to take the test."

Naruto got up, and as he walked down the stairs to the front of the class, he heard his classmates, especially Sakura and Ino, make fun of him, saying, "That loser will never pass, he can't use that jutsu to save his hide."

Naruto, ignoring all of the jabs, stood in front of Iruka and Mizuki, and performed the needed handsigns. But before he used the jutsu, he felt his chakra drain, messing up his control, causing instead of three clones, there was one, and it looked half dead. This caused the class to laugh, while Hinata looked down sadly.

Iruka said, "I'm sorry Naruto, but, you failed, and while your earlier performance was impressive, without a passing grade on this test, you won't have enough points to pass, I'm sorry."

Naruto, now having an almost dead look in his eye, simply walked back to his seat, no one saying a single word. Iruka then said, "Congrats to all students who passed, please come back in tomorrow to find out which team you will end up on. Until then, Ja-ne." And with that, he performed the Shunshin (body flicker) to leave the room. The rest of the class left soon after.

(outside the academy)

Naruto sat on the swing that was placed in the yard, watching as his classmates were greeted with smiles and hugs from their parents. He watched with eyes filled with envy, as that was something he truly longed for, but never gained. He saw two of the women speaking, their expressions made what they were talking about all the more obvious.

He sensed Mizuki approach, but did not react until he spoke, "Hey Naruto, i'm sorry about Iruka, he really wanted to see you pass, but there is a way to make it up."

Naruto looked at Mizuki, already suspicious of the teacher's intention, but said nothing. Mizuki continued, "There is a scroll in the Hokage tower, if you find it, get it out of the tower, and can learn one jutsu from it, you can become a Genin, good huh?"

Naruto, now fully aware of what Mizuki was saying, agreed, as while he saw the expression on the teacher's face was kind, he saw the malice in Mizuki's eyes. Deciding to play along, he said, "What do I need to do?"

Mizuki smirked, handing Naruto a map of where he needed to go, saying, "Go to the hokage library, take the scroll, and go to this location, I'll grade you when I get there." Naruto sped off to get ready, while Mizuki walked the other way, neither seeing the smirk the other had.

(time-skip, forest clearing)

Naruto landed in the clearing, the old shack where it was supposed to be, and the Forbidden scroll on his back. After removing it from his back, he rolled it out, and saw the first jutsu. "Shadow clones, damn more clones, wait, 'the shadow clone is more advanced, as it requires a large amount of chakra to use, and control is not really required, as the chakra for an individual clone is as much as the user puts into it', damn this clone technique fits me well, and it only needs a single hand sign. Perfect, I can use this." As he got to work with the jutsu, he noticed that he had none of the problems he had with the regular clone. Seeing that his progress was okay, Naruto went back to the scroll, and unraveled it farther, but stopped at an odd seal. Looking it over, he saw it saw a blood seal, a lesson he had stayed awake for during the academy.

He bit his thumb, and swiped it across the seal allowing the contents to be revealed. What he had unsealed was another scroll, a little smaller then the forbidden scroll, and a letter. It seemed pretty old, but seeing as Naruto had plenty of time left, he opened the letter, and read the content's.

_To the one who reads this, _

_There is only one reason this letter is being read, and that is if someone of my blood found the seal, and opened it. You may ask who I am, and there is only one answer, I am Kratos, son of the God Zeus, and former God of War. I was once a Spartan general, feared for my tactics, but one day, I faced an army of barbarians, and was nearly killed. But, as a last ditch effort to save myself, I pleaded Ares, the God of War, to save my life, and destroy my enemies. In exchange, I vowed to serve him, and fight in his name, and so, he gave me the Blades of Chaos, twin short swords that were to forever remained chained to my wrists. _

_I followed Ares's orders, going after all the temples, and followers of Athena, the Goddess of war(3), and Ares's sister. One day, I was ordered to attack a village, within it, was a temple of Athena, but, there was something in there, saying I never should enter it, but I did, and killed all that were inside. When the fog died out, I saw that my family, my wife and child, slain, because of my foolishness. It was a trick by Ares, he did it so I could be a 'better warrior', but it didn't matter. I was cursed by the town's oracle, to forever bear the mark of my sin, the ashes of my dead family, stuck to my skin, never to be removed. _

_For ten years, I slaved as a champion for the gods, slaying beasts, and taking down all threats to the world and Olympus, hoping to rid myself of the nightmares that plagued me. Until one day, I was ordered by Athena to save her city, Athens, from Ares. He was trying to destroy the city, to prove himself better. My task, was to kill the god of war. But to do so, I needed to obtain Pandora's box, which would give me the power to kill Ares. I was forced to go through the temple that was built to guard it, defeating all the traps that laid inside. As I reached the entrance to the temple, box in hand, Ares found out the plan, and with the skill of a god, he tossed a spear of rock, impaling me, and killing me. _(Naruto was wide-eyed, but continued to read) _I fell down to the river Styx in the Underworld, but I was not ready to die just yet, and so by a stroke of luck, I grabbed a ledge in the underworld, and began to find a way out, upon doing so, I returned to earth, and faced Ares, ultimately killing him. But the nightmares did not end, the gods broke their promise to me, and so I cast myself from the tallest cliff in Greece, hoping to end it. _

_But the gods wouldn't allow it, and so I was saved, and was given the title, "God of War" as Ares's death left a spot on Olympus. But it would not last, soon, I was betrayed again, by the gods on Olympus themselves. A spartan army was attacking the city of Rhodes, and I went down to aid them, to finish the city, for the glory of Sparta. But the gods on Olympus had other plans, as Zeus, disguised as an owl, brought a statue in the city to life, a rather LARGE statue. I faced the beast, and the battle raged across the city. But Zeus interfered, tricked me into draining my powers away into the Blade of Olympus, a sword that ended the war between the gods and titans. He told me if I did so, then my full power would be revealed, it was a lie. Draining my powers made me mortal again, and Zeus was able to kill me, using the Blade. I once again was dragged into Hades, the hands of death pulling me down, but I was saved again, but not by a god, but a titan. _

_Gaia, titan of earth, healed my wound, and reminded me of my heritage as a Spartan, as well as gave me aid in my quest for revenge. She led me to the Sisters of Fate, whose power I could use to go back in time, to kill Zeus when he was vulnerable. I traversed the temple of the sisters, going to the island of creation, where they resided. I faced various heroes, such as Theseus, and even Perseus, on my way to the sisters. But even the Sisters themselves tried to stop me, and they died, leaving the threads of Fate for me to control. As I went back in time, I stopped Zeus from killing me, and stole back the Blade of Olympus. I fought Zeus, and would of killed him ,had Athena not jumped in the way. Zeus escaped, and with her dying breath, Athena told me that I was a son of Zeus, and warned me not to kill him. I once __again used the threads, but I went back further, to the moment when Zeus used the Blade to end the war. I took the Titans back to my time, and together, we waged war on Olympus. As I rode on Gaia's back, we were attacked by Poseidon, he used his power over water to fight, and yet he still fell by my blade. When he died, the seas rose, now that their lord was no more. And this continued, Gaia climbed higher up Olympus, and we confronted Zeus, but was knocked straight back down the mountain. Gaia grabbed a ledge, but as I held on, she revealed that I was merely a pawn in her own quest for revenge. With a tremor, I was knocked back all the way down to Hades once again. As I made my way through the river Styx, the ghouls that swam in it attacked me, and robbed me of my powers. I was able to get to a shore, where I ran into Athena, who was now on a higher plain of existence. _

_She gave me the Blades of Exile, in order for my revenge to succeed. I traveled through the Underworld, and killed Hades, god of the dead, and met a young girl, named Pandora. She reminded me of my own daughter, but in order to reach the Flame of Olympus, the source of Zeus's power, I needed her help. I made my way through Olympus, killing any god that got in my way, Hermes, the messenger, Helios, the sun god, Hera, queen of the gods, and even Hercules stood in my way. I killed all of them, and the world was thrown into deeper chaos. I finally reached the flame, and within it, was Pandora's box, and after I put out the flame with pandora's aid, the box was useless, or so I thought. _

_I fought Zeus for the last time, and killed him. But his fear caused me to hallucinate, and I lost the weapons I gained, except the Blade of Olympus. I finally killed Zeus, and the war was over, but it was Hope, what remained at the bottom of the box, that saved me, and so I took the blade, and released hope into the world. Then I disappeared, never to be seen again. _

_Along with this letter is a scroll, within which I have sealed away the weapons I have collected through out my journeys. But do not think you will just gain them, when you reach a level of power, the seal on each weapon will become available to you, and each seal is different._

_And while I may no longer be alive, by the time this is read, all you need in a near death situation, is call out my name, and I will come to your aid, my descendent. May you go forth, for the Glory of Sparta._

_Kratos, Ghost of Sparta, son of Zeus, and former god of war._

Naruto could not believe what he had read, he was related to GOD, and he had a scroll filled with his weapons, he quickly put the letter away. Remembering what was in his pouch, he pulled out a blank scroll, and while copying the blood seal, sealed away both scroll and letter.

Not only five minutes after he put away the scroll, Iruka arrived in the clearing, a clearly pissed off expression on his face.

Iruka said, "What is wrong with you Naruto, why did you steal the forbidden scroll?" Naruto merely sighed, his suspicion proven. Naruto said, "So this wasn't a make up test, I thought so. It seems Mizukii was after this scroll, and used me to get it, isn't that right?" Iruka merely heard the sound of kunai, and he and Naruto moved away, as the kunai passed them.

Mizuki stood on a tree branch, a sht-eating grin on his face, a pair of fuuma shuriken on his back. He spoke up saying "Good job Naruto, now hand over the scroll, and then you can become a Genin."

Naruto didn't even move, or made any to give the chuunin the scroll. Iruka was still going over what Naruto said, as if Naruto KNEW it was a trap, and needed to prove it. Naruto stood up, and Iruka screamed, "DON'T GIVE HIM THE SCROLL, RUN AWAY."

Naruto turned his head in Iruka's direction, a cold look in his eyes. It put Iruka on edge to see it. Naruto turned back to the obvious traitor, and heard him say, "Have you ever wondered why you were hated all these years? Why the village saw you as nothing more then a demon?"

Iruka, knowing where this was going, screamed, "DON'T TELL HIM, YOU KNOW IT'S FORBIDDEN."

Mizuki ignored the chuunin, and said, "Fifteen years ago, a demon attacked this village, the elders tell the children that the demon was killed, but that is a lie, the truth is, the demon, the Kyuubi no kitsune, could not be killed, so instead, the fourth Hokage used a jutsu to seal it away INSIDE YOU, you are the Kyuubi no kitsune, YOU ARE THE DEMON." Both chuunin looked at Naruto, one hoping for him to be alright, the other hoping for a emotional breakdown.

When Mizuki saw Naruto standing, he then heard the most chilling thing, and because of WHAT it was, but the tone behind it.

"And this is news how? I already knew of the fox, and if you are so foolish to believe I am it, you better be damn drunk, or the world's biggest idiot."

Iruka was trying, and failing to hold back a laugh, and Naruto continued, "But you are just a big a fool as he is, I wouldn't think of running, as that is the same as if I surrendered." And as Naruto said the next line, Iruka and Mizuki saw a translucent figure overlapping Naruto. It was a large figure, with ghostly white skin, and red tribal tattoos spiraling on the body, twin blades stuck to his back. " And Spartans, NEVER SURRENDER!"

Mizuki gained a little courage, and started to laugh. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, nice little show you demon brat, but I guess you'll just have to die now." As he said this, Naruto merely stood in the same spot, his eyes unwavering, never showing emotion. Mizuki drew one of the fuuma shuriken off his back, and started to spin it, ready to throw it at a moments notice. Iruka was about to move, to push Naruto out of the way, as Mizuki tossed the buzzsaw-esque blade, but Naruto moved first, shouting, "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" causing ten clones to appear, two grabbing Iruka and slingshooting him into the trees, and out of the way.

Mizuki, not expecting Naruto to learn the technique, was frozen as the rest of the clones, and Naruto himself, dog-piled him, each one laying a barrage of punches onto the chuunin, was Iruka watched, amazed that Naruto had not only used clones successfully, but was beating Mizuki.

But it would not last, with a surge of strength, Mizuki pushed back the clones, dispelling them easily, while Naruto was blasted back. Mizuki then withdrew a vile of purple liquid, and said, "That's it, I will kill you both, and I will use the power Lord Orochimaru gave to me." Popping the cork, he quickly downed the contents of the vile, and threw it down, breaking it. He started laughing insanely, as a horrible transformation began to take place, giving him a more animalistic look. He grew a couple feet, his muscles began to grow rapidly, his skin started to be replaced with tiger fur, his nails became claws. When it was finished, he no longer looked human, more tiger then man.

Mizuki then said, "NO ONE DEFEAT ME NOW, this power, it feels wonderful." Mizuki grinned at the frightful look in Iruka's eyes, but the grin fell into a scowl, as he saw that Naruto still had the emotionless face as before, and so, he charged at Naruto, with intent to kill him in one strike, Naruto, seeing this, was unable to move, unable to react, so he did the one thing he could, he reared his head back and shouted "KRATOS" for all the heavens to hear.

Time slowed down, at least, it looked that way to Naruto, till it came to a complete stop. There was a bright flash, and Naruto closed his eyes, unable to look into the bright light. When he opened them, he was not standing in the middle of a clearing, but a vast wasteland, surrounded by hellfire. In front of him, stood a very imposing figure.

The man was easily 6 feet tall, his skin white as ash, with red tribal tattoos covering parts of his body, worn gloves covered his hands, and leg warmers attached to sandals, he wore chains, seemingly melded to his wrists, and from Naruto saw, the chains were connected to blades, two short swords on the figure's back. Then the figure spoke, "So, you are my descendent are you? State your name, young Spartan."

Naruto, regaining his composure at the question, stated, "I am Naruto Uzumaki, am I to assume that you are Kratos?"

The man, once known as the Ghost of Sparta, nodded, saying, "You are correct child, I see you are in need of my aid, and while I cannot give you aid in battle by fighting with you, I can give you a weapon to fight with." And so Kratos raised his hand, two harpies, servants of the former god of war, came forth, each carrying one of two blades. Kratos continued, saying, "These blades were first given to me by Ares, the first God of War, and now I pass them onto you, child, but know this, if you accept these blades, the chains needed to use them will forever be melded to you, never to be removed. I gained two other sets of swords, which I sealed into the scroll. These blades, the Blades of Chaos, will guide you as you unlock the rest, now, do you accept?"

Naruto did not even think, he didn't need to, and said, "The power to protect what is dear to me, is worth any price, (he held his arms outward) I am no stranger to pain, and I will not simply expect thing to be handed to me, so if I must work to gain power, it's all the better for me."

Kratos smiled at the determination of the boy, and commanded the harpies to begin the process. The chains sprang forth, wrapping themselves around Naruto's arms, though to his credit, Kratos saw Naruto barely flinch at the hot metal, unlike himself, who screamed in pain when the blades were given to him, all those years ago.

Kratos saw Naruto inspecting the weapons, and said, "Those blades will grow stronger, as will you, but know this, Spartans never surrender, so long as they can hold a sword, they can fight, never stop, never look back, and fight like a true warrior."

Naruto merely nodded, gripping the blades, showing he was ready. Kratos saw a bit of himself in Naruto, and said, "Now go, you have a fight to finish." Naruto then disappeared. (I will have similar it to DMC, where Naruto gains the basic knowledge of how to use the weapon, but still needs to work on it.)

Naruto soon found himself back in the clearing, Mizuki still in a rushing opose, time still standing still, but was slowly getting back to normal. Mizuki stopped, seeing the blades in Naruto's hands, and laughed, saying, "How pathetic, like those will do you any good."

Naruto's face changed to an angry expression, stating in voice that was clearly not his own, "The hands of death could not hold me, the sisters of fate could not control me, and you will NOT SEE THE END OF THIS DAY." Mizuki charged once again, but Naruto, seeing a vision of Kratos using the blades, swung his arms in an arc, the chains pulling the blades with them, and Naruto saw the blades cut at Mizuki's neck, cutting off the head.

Iruka could only watch as his beloved student cut off Mizuki's head, gaining his first kill. But Naruto just kept a calm expression on his face, the blades back in his hands. Iruka wondered, 'is the fox in control?'

Naruto looked down at the head of Mizuki, and knew what happened. He then went to the nearest bush, and emptied the contents of his stomach. Iruka then called him over, saying, "Naruto, I want to give you something, now close your eyes." Seeing Naruto do so, Iruka took off Naruto's goggles, and replaced them with his head band. "Alright Naruto, you can open your, eyes, (naruto does) congratulations, you graduate." The happy mood was ended by a squad of ANBU landing in the forest clearing.

One of the ANBU, wearing an eagle mask, spoke, "What happened here?" Iruka, now getting up, told the ANBU members what happened, Naruto merely looked up, and said, "I doubt we would need to tell the old man anything, as he must of seen it all in that globe of his, I saw it in his office once, a white-haired man was using it to spy on women."

Everyone in the clearing, even Sarutobi, who was watching from said globe, sweatdropped at the statement, while Sarutobi thought, 'Jiraiya you ass.'

Iruka, breaking out of the trance, said, "Naruto, come to the academy tomorrow, so you can be placed on a team."

Naruto nodded, and walked home, the events of the day playing in his head the whole time.

AN: ANNNNNNNNDDDDDDDD CUT! Hope you all enjoyed it, as I said, Naruto won't gain all the weapons of Kratos, at least, not all at once. I may have him gain the blades of Athena, and of Exile, but I need to think on it, anyway, on to a VOTE, what team do you think Naruto should be on? Give the sensei, and his teammates, hell, even making him Anko's apprentice is okay. Also, this, as will all my Naruto crosses, be a Harem fic, no larger then 10, and Hinata and Anko are already chosen, so you have eight spots open, you must,

state the name of the girl.

And reason for the pairing, and don't go saying, 'because she's hot', while I may agree, that's not enough, you have to give me solid reasons.

(1). was a move used in the Kill Bill movies, thought it fit.

(2). one of the funniest lines from the movie Friday, also thought it fit.

I hope you all liked how i summarized the GoW games in a way that it tells what happened, though doesn't give any spoilers, i think.

And that's it, so, my loyal fans, send both answers in your reviews, as reviews to this fic are what blood is to the weapons of God of War, IT MAKES IT STRONGER, so review, or Hades will come after you.


	2. Chapter 2: council meetings, and a sexy

Darkvizardking: What's up people? Glad to see this fic got such a good reaction. 20 reviews in one chap, DAMN, I like it, and hope it keeps up. Anyway, I have a few surprises in store, as I bet people are wondering how Naruto's weapons are going to get stronger. Well my dear readers, your about to find out, so, LET THE SLAUGHTER, I mean chap, BEGIN.

Naruto: rebirth of a god.

Chapter 2: council meetings, and a sexy new sensei.

Naruto arrived at his home, his ancestor's scroll on his back, the Blades of Chaos sticking to his shoulders. After opening the door and walking inside, he placed the scroll down, and decided to read it, as he would need to understand how it worked. After opening it by using another blood seal, he saw a giant seal. It composed of four rings, set up in a ripple pattern, the ring in the center held one seal, while the others held four or five each. Underneath the large seal was a passage, it read:

_Like the Rings of Pandora, a puzzle I had to complete, my weapons are sealed in a similar manner. The weapons I gained on my mission to kill Ares, lie in the outermost circle. The weapons I gained when I sought revenge on my 'father' Zeus, lie inside the next circle. I sealed away the weapons I gained when I led the war against Olympus within in the second innermost circle. But within the innermost circle, I sealed_ _away the greatest weapon of all. The Blade of Olympus itself. To reach the blade, you, my descendent, must prove yourself. You are able to access the first circle, but until you master each weapon within a circle, you cannot use the weapons within the next circle. The weapons are unique in themselves, as no matter how much you train with them, they will not grow stronger. What is needed to strengthen them, is blood. They will absorb the blood that is shed when you kill an enemy. When the weapon begins to glow red, it is mastered. Do not waver in your resolve, as you are a spartan, we do not give up._

Naruto looked at the passage, as well as the scroll itself, in amazement. Taking the blades off his back, he saw that the blood that had coated them when he killed Mizuki, was gone. He saw that the edges of the blades were a little sharper, the skull that served as the hand-guard, had it's teeth grown a little. 'So I have to kill people, and let my weapons absorb the blood? I know that as a ninja I will have to kill, but, how would I explain this to my teammates? Well, there's no turning back now, I'll just deal with it as it comes.' He walked to his bedroom, and then thought, 'How am I going to sleep if I have to wear the blades constantly?' As soon as he thought that, the blades came off his shoulders, and the chains seemingly vanished. He then noticed that there were chain-like tattoos on his arms, and the blades had what looked like a place to attach the chains. 'So Kratos made some adjustments to the blades huh? From the way he looked, he must have had them on all the time.'

With the matter resolved, he went to sleep, doing so the moment his head hit the pillow.

(Naruto's mind-scape)

Naruto soon opened his eyes, but when he did, he wasn't in his apartment. He found himself in a sort of sewer, with a maze of passageways, and dim lighting. He said out loud, "My mind is a damn sewer? This sucks." Seeing a passageway glowing brighter then the others, he figured, 'Must be the Kyuubi, who else could it be?' Walking down the hallway, he saw an entrance that was full white, the light blocking everything else in the room from being seen. As he stepped through, he was blinded, but when he entered the room itself, and his eyes were normal again, he saw a room that could fit the Hokage monument, with room to spare. It was easily the size of the monument height wise, but the only thing in the room was a large gate. The gate itself was fairly plain, with an ornate design surrounding the frame, steel bars that look like even Naruto couldn't get through. It was topped off with a paper seal stuck in the middle of the bars, acting as the lock for the cage. Naruto thought to himself, 'So this is the lair of the beast, wonder what it wants?'

He did not have to wait long for his answer, as a single red eye appeared, standing out against the darkness of the cage.

"**So, it seems my jailor has finally paid his prisoner a visit, how, unexpected." **Said the fox.

"You are surprised to see me? I thought you called me here, but it seems I was wrong, though I am wondering, if you didn't call me here, then who did?" Said Naruto, confusing clearly on his face.

A voice rang out, and a glowing archway appeared on a wall in the room. "I was the one who called you here, my descendent." Out of the archway stepped Kratos, and the fox shouted, "**YOU, the man who slaughtered men, women, demons and GODS alike, what purpose do you have in this child's mind?"**

Kratos merely stared down the fox, as he did with so many beasts, and said, "This child is my descendent, and I am here to give him a weapon I found in Hades, or as it is called now, the Inferno. I believe this weapon will be useful to him." He then held out his hand, as if to grasp a staff, and a pillar of fire erupted from the ground, and when it lowered, Kratos was now holding, in a sense, the most beautiful, or horrific scythe Naruto ever saw. The entire pole of the scythe resembled a human spine, the blade itself was double sided, a longer blade facing the front of the weapon, while a shorter blade, faced backwards. The front blade had two 'handles' sticking out, allowing for easier use of the weapon close quarters.

Naruto whistled, the weapon was excellent, and it certainly looked fierce. "My, you have quite the eye for weapons huh? I wonder what this one is capable of?"

Kratos smirked slightly, and said, "Why not try it? I myself never used a scythe, but the man I got this from had no need of it." Naruto reached for the weapon, and as soon as he touched it, memories that were not his own flooded his mind. They were of a man dressed in armor, wearing white clothes with a red cross on his chest. Naruto saw how effortlessly he wielded the scythe, and Kratos stepped back, Kyuubi watching with interest. Naruto tested the scythe with a few swings, and saw it stretched out. When Naruto swung it down, the blade moved to a stabbing position, changing it from a scythe to a spear. Getting an idea, Naruto thrusted the blade forward, the pole stretching as it impaled the wall. Naruto almost had maniac grin at the versatility of the weapon, as it covered many areas.

Kratos said, "This weapon will help you learn how to use a spear, it will be useful for when you unlock some of my other weapons. It will fit in my scroll, within the outermost ring. I trust you will use it properly." and with that, Kratos stepped back into the archway, a smirk never leaving his face.

"**By the old gods, I never imagined my jailor was tied to THAT man, this makes this far more interesting. Perhaps I should slip into something more 'comfortable' for you to speak with." **Said the fox. It almost had a sultry sound to it's voice. The outline of the fox shrank, taking on a more human appearance. The figure then stepped closer to the cage saying, "I hope this form is more appealing to you." What Naruto saw had his jaw drop. It was a red-headed woman, with long slender legs, her hair reaching her butt. She wore a blood red kimono with foxes imprinted on it. Her heart-shaped face showed her blood red eyes, along with whisker marks similar to his own. Her mouth curved in a sensuous smirk. Seeing her container was speechless, she said, "I guess you like what you see. My, to think the son of the man who sealed me would stand in awe at my beauty."

Naruto picked up his jaw and said, "My, it seems a lot of fools in this village are wrong. You make the second person who has done that."

Kyuubi's eyebrow rose as she said, "The second? What are you talking about?"

Naruto smirked, and said, "Most guys in the elemental countries think women are weak, Iwa being a prime example. Everyone must of thought you were a guy, but, the one woman every man is scared of, is Tsunade of the Sannin. The fact that you are a girl just cements the idea that women can as strong as men."

Kyuubi smiled at the obvious compliment. "My, you know how to talk to women. But how would people mistake me for a guy?"

Naruto said, "Change your voice to that of your demon form, and tell me."

Kyuubi did and said, "**I still don't see how, OH CRAP. **(changes voice back)I sound like a guy, I sounded like a guy."

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle, but said, "That's the problem. But anyway, it seems like morning is coming, and if I don't show up at the academy, well, I don't need to say it." He walked over to the cage, and used one hand to pick up her chin, and said, "It must get lonely in here, if you ever need to see me for something, or to 'do' anything, I will gladly oblige you." Naruto then vanished from his mind, leaving Kyuubi to think, 'Dear sweet Kami-sama, I almost wanted him to stay for his 'offer', I hope it wasn't a joke.'

(Naruto's apartment)

Naruto woke up, and heard a knocking sound from the door. Tense because people tried to attack him this way before, he called his blades to his hands, the chains reappearing on his forearms, one end of each connecting to the handle of the Blades each. Keeping one blade at ready, he opened the door, and saw a ANBU keeling in front of his door. There wasn't anything unusual about the ANBU, as Naruto had seen them in the village before. But the mask was blank, the only thing on it was the kanji for 'root' painted on the forehead. Naruto said, "What business do you have here, ANBU?"

The ANBU bowed his head and said, "Forgive me for disturbing you Naruto-sama, I was told to inform you that there will be a council meeting later today. You are to arrive at 2pm, no exceptions."

Naruto immediately gained a scowl on his face at the mention of a council meeting, but said, "I will be there, and be sure to give Danzo my thanks for the warning." The ANBU froze at the name, but left quickly. Naruto looked at his clock, and noticed he had an hour till class, he thought, 'Now that I'm a shinobi, I won't have to settle with the civilian stores, and I know just what I need to get.'

He went into his room, got dressed, and headed out the door, he knew of a shinobi store that was close by.

(Takashi weapon shop)

As Naruto approached the store, he saw a girl at least 16, a year older then himself. She wore green pants, a pink Chinese top, and her brown hair sported two neat buns. She was sweeping the front of the store, and about to open it for the day. Naruto said, "Hey, is the shop open yet?"

The girl looked back and said, "It is now, what's your name? I never saw you at the shop before."

Naruto smirked and said, "Isn't it polite to give your own name before asking for someone else?"

The girl blushed but said, "My name is Tenten, my father runs this shop, but why haven't I seen you here before? You are a ninja right?"

Naruto said, "I became one yesterday, so I couldn't go into a shinobi store before then. I was stuck dealing with the _civilian _stores until I graduated. But now that I have, it's time to get out of this (he gestured his jumpsuit) and into something more appropriate for my career."

Tenten merely looked at the outfit and couldn't agree fast enough, and she said, "Good call, if you go on missions looking like that, you're a walking target."

Naruto nodded and said, "Exactly, thus why I need to change this. Besides, I have my meeting with the sensei today, and I want to make a good impression, and nothing is better then showing your serious."

Tenten, who knew of Naruto from people talking about him during her stint at the academy, was surprised, as what she heard about him was proven false just by how he spoke. She heard he was a fool, a loudmouth, someone who would run out and do something stupid at a moments notice. But the young man in front of her was calm, collected, and spoke like an educated adult. She then said, "Well, we can't stay out here all day, let's head in and get you what you need." The duo headed into the shop, and immediately Naruto knew what to get. The store was lined with weapons, clothes, and all essentials a shinobi would need. Naruto grabbed clothes faster then Tenten had ever seen, even better then her teammate. She saw him rush into the changing room, so she waited.

(Ten minutes later)

The curtain to the changing room was pulled back, and Tenten's jaw could only drop at the sight. Naruto had completely dropped the color orange all together, going with a short sleeved coat, similar to the Yondaime, yet it was black with crimson red flames. He wore black pants that came down to just under his knees, his shins covered by shin-guards, which were secured with chains. He went with black shinobi sandals to replace his previous blue ones. Under his coat he wore a fishnet shirt, which showed he was, by Tenten's opinion, ripped, the six-pack proving the point. He wore arm warmers on his forearm, and black fingerless gloves. His ancestor's scroll on his back, the Blades at the ready at his shoulders. Breaking her out of her stupor, he said, "Exactly how much will this cost?" Shaking her head, she replied, "That will be 200 ryou even." Naruto opened his wallet, stuffed with bills he thought he would need out of paranoia. Always getting over-charged sucked. After getting out the appropriate amount of money, he laid it down and said, "As fun as talking to a pretty girl like yourself is, I must get to the academy, can't be late." Tenten nodded her head, trying to hold down the blush which was quickly rising on her face. Naruto said, "I'll be back later, as I will need more of the same outfits, till then." He then left the store, Tenten quickly checking the receipt, and gathered a few copies of the outfit, so that Naruto would just need to pick them up, and put them away.

(Ninja academy-classroom)

Everyone was excited to begin their careers, they spoke amongst friends, hoping to be on a team together. The Sasuke fanclub was gossiping, each girl in it wanted to be 'alone' with the last Uchiha. There was one girl who didn't look happy, seeing as the person she wanted to see wasn't here, meaning he didn't graduate. Hinata was depressed, as she didn't see Naruto, knowing he failed. The door to the classroom opened, and everyone's head turned to it, thinking they would see Ino and Sakura fighting again, but instead, they saw Naruto in his new attire, headband and all, causing several girls to blush, and guys to become envious. Hinata cheered in her mind, happy she still had a chance to be on the same team as her crush. Kiba, the ever present nuisance, spoke up saying, "Hey dead last, what the hell are you doing here, this class is for those of us who GRADUATED, something you DIDN'T do."

Naruto thumbed his headband, and said, "Your eyes must be as bad as your body odor, as I DO have a headband, so I DID graduate. Now if you'll excuse me, a lovely lady has been waiting for me, and it would be rude to keep her waiting." The classroom started to chuckle at Naruto's words to Kiba, and were surprised Naruto started to walk over to Hinata. Said girl was blushing up a storm, still not used to hearing Naruto call her that.

Kiba, as usual, did not like the fact Naruto was getting close to Hinata, then he saw the blades on Naruto's back, and said, "Where the hell did you get those swords dead last? And what's with the scroll?"

Naruto was unable to speak, as the screeching duo, I mean Ino and Sakura, busted through the door, each of them shouting at the other. Naruto clutched at his ears, as his hearing was more sensitive then usual. 'Gotta ask Ky-chan about that later, but for now' "WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" he thought, then shouted, in order. "Kami forbid, I think the people in KIRI heard you both."

Sakura was the first to respond saying, "Shut up Naruto, at least we graduated, unlike you, so why the hell are you in here? This class is for those who PASSED idiot."

Naruto was quickly losing his patience, but said, "Like I told mutt-face, I DID pass, I have the headband to prove it."

Sakura scoffed and said, "Yeah right, I bet that's a fake, isn't that right Sasuke-kun?"

Just as the pink-haired banshee turned her head to face her crush, one of the blades slammed into the desk behind her, the fire around it still there, but it was dying out already, the desk not even singed. She noticed her hair was cut slightly, and she saw a chain attached to the handle. She followed the chain back to Naruto,and when she saw this, she screamed, "WHAT THE HELL NARUTO-BAKA, ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?"

"That was the idea dumbass, but it looks like my aim was off, guess I need to practice. Honestly, did you REALLY think the way I acted was the real me? If so, you're DEAD wrong. The way I used to be was an act, a mask, to fool everyone into thinking I was weaker then I was, I proved it yesterday, and I can DAMN well do it right here, right now." Everyone's face held an expression of shock, anger, or happiness. Hinata was happy that Naruto didn't like Sakura, Kiba was angry that Naruto looked cool doing it. A dark haired girl in the back thought, 'Danzo-sama was right, Naruto-sama is certainly interesting.' Sasuke, in all his idiocy, said, "Hand over those blades dead last, an Uchiha like me could use them better then you ever could."

Naruto held a look of utter disgust, as he said, "These are a family heirloom you filth, only those of my blood are able to use them, and even if I wanted to hand them over, and that is a nonexistent IF, I am unable to due to the fact that they are attached to me." he held up his arms, and everyone saw the chains connecting the blades to his arms, the arm-warmers making it so they didn't seem like it at first. But at close glance, it was easy to see. But as always, Sakura still wanted to add her two cents. "Stop lying you dead last, now give those blades to Sasuke-kun, he needs them more then you."

It was at that moment that Iruka entered the room, and he heard what Naruto said next. "I could care less who it is, or what the demand is, if ANYONE dares to steal my family heirlooms from me, I will send you STRAIGHT to the Inferno."

Iruka cleared his throat, and said, "Sakura, trying to take a clan heirloom is a serious crime, I would not try to press the issue, as Naruto is well within rights to carryout his threat. So now that we are DONE with that, I will proceed to the team arrangements. Squad 1.....(skipping the first six) Squad 7, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kiba Inuzuka. Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake." Sasuke didn't look like he gave a shit, Sakura was rubbing it in Ino's face, and Kiba was pissed because he had to be on a different team then Hinata. Iruka continued, saying, "Squad 8 is Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Saia. Your sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi." Hinata was sad she wasn't with her crush on the team, but was grateful that Kiba wasn't. She looked at the back of the class to see her teammate. Saia wore mostly black, she wore a short-sleeved shirt, a kodachi on her back, and what looked like a paint set with a few scrolls. The shirt came down to her mid-drift, black fingerless gloves, and she wore black shinobi pants. Her black hair came down to her shoulder. Saia saw Hinata looking at her, and gave a small smile, at least it looked that way. Iruka continued, "Squad 9 is still in circulation from last year, Squad 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi." Ino was depressed, Shikamaru didn't care, and Choji was still eating his food. Sakura saw that Naruto wasn't on a team, so she said, "Iruka-sensei, what about Naruto-baka? He doesn't have a team."

Iruka sighed, knowing this was going to happen, and said, "Naruto isn't on a team because him graduating offset the amount of Genin, but, he will still have a sensei. Naruto, (he looks down at the name of the sensei Naruto has, and shudders) your sensei is Anko Mitarashi. You will be working with Kurenai's team on all of their mission's that are C-ranked and over."

Naruto sported a maniac grin on his face, creeping out some of the Genin (the ones who fail), and Hinata was happy that she could still work with her crush. Saia was grinning, with her being on this team, Kiba would be unable to antagonize Naruto, and he would not deal with the Uchiha. Iruka said, "Naruto, I honestly feel sorry for you. Anko is not the most, _stable_ of people." Naruto just grinned wider, his teeth showing to be sharper then normal, saying, "Oh, who says I'm not in the same boat as her? It's rude to judge someone based on their actions, I myself have proven that much."

Iruka gulped, and said, "Okay, your senseis will arrive shortly. I wish you all luck on your careers." He quickly ran out the room, shouting, "THANK KAMI, I DON'T HAVE TO HEAR THAT DAMN UCHIHA ANYMORE." Naruto and the guys laughed, as they realized the same thing. A large puff of smoke appeared in front of the classroom. A voice rang out, "So which one of you brats is Naruto Uzumaki?" The smoke cleared, showing a woman who looked twenty years of age, she had purple hair tied into a hairstyle similar to Shikamaru, with bangs held up by her headband. She wore a tan trench coat, a orange miniskirt that DEFINED mini, and a fishnet shirt. The only other thing she wore was a sort of pendent. Naruto stood up and said, "That would be me, so, where shall we go?"

Anko raised an eyebrow, as she knew her state of 'dress' drew some heads, but Naruto didn't even look down, except for the fact he was standing in the upper rows. She thought, 'Maybe he's not like the other guys in this village. Maybe.' She quickly walked up the aisle, heading for the door saying, "We're heading to the roof, come on."

Naruto followed her out the door, but quickly turned to Squad 7 and said, "I hope you brought a book to read, Hatake is always late by, oh what was it, oh yeah, two full hours, to EVERYTHING. Bye."

Naruto, still having a crazy grin on his face, closed the door behind him, leaving Squad 7 to wonder his meaning. (idiots)

(Academy rooftop)

Anko and Naruto made their way to the roof, Naruto walking behind her, and he was able to truly get a good look at his sensei. He saw that she was truly a beautiful woman. 'What idiot in this village wouldn't like her?' Anko opened the door to the roof, and sat down on a rail near the edge. She spoke up saying, "We might as well get the intro out of the way. I'll start, my name is Anko Mitarashi, my likes are hanging out with my friends, eating dango and working as a interrogator. My dislikes are a certain snake, traitors, and some people in this village. My hobbies are the same as my likes, and my dream is to kill a certain snake."

Naruto spoke up next, "Seeing as I'm a shinobi now, it's safe to tell you my real name. My name is Naruto Namikaze, my likes are a few women in this village, and a certain fox. My dislikes are pricks and conceited assholes. My hobbies are training, and learning more about my family. My dream, is to get revenge on the bastard that ruined my life, as well as others. That includes a certain snake-fag."

Anko was shocked at Naruto's name, and when she heard that he also hated the same snake she did, her heart leaped. She then realized what was apart of his likes, 'a few women in this village', she asked, "Who exactly are these women?" Naruto gave her a fox-like grin and said, "Oh you'll find out soon enough." Anko composed herself and said, "Normally there would be a test, but seeing as we are a special case. We don't need to do one."

Naruto said, "Good thing, as I'm guessing the test would involve me fighting you?" Seeing her nod, then look confused he took one of the blades off his back for her to see, and said, "These bad boys only have two settings, kill, and maim horribly. Wouldn't want to cut up that pretty face of yours."

Anko was at a loss for words, partly because of his words, but mostly because of the blades in question. Naruto spoke to her with a kind of playfulness, yet showed respect. He then said, "Don't get the wrong idea, you're a jonin for a reason, so you could kick my ass, and I did meet one of the strongest beings, and find out that a fox in the leaf was a woman."

Anko thought, 'He met the fox, and the fox was a GIRL, well strike one for us.' She then said, "We'll start taking missions tomorrow, and I will NOT do any D-ranks, they suck."

Naruto said, "I agree, that's shit civilians should do." Anko laughed, and said, "I'm beginning to like you kid, we're gonna get along just fine." Naruto left, saying as he walked away, "That's what I hope for, and I can see you hope for it as well. We are connected by despair, and because of that, we need to support each other." Anko was moved, he knew about her, but he still treated her the same. 'Who are you Naruto Namikaze?'

(Council chambers, 2 hours later)

It was 2pm, and Naruto was waiting outside the door to be let in. 'This better be good, I swear if those damn civilians try something I'll kill them myself.' The ANBU standing guard said, "You being called kid, give 'em hell." Naruto smirked and said, "Oh I plan to." He walked in, the doors closing ominously behind him. The council seated in front of him.

The council itself is divided into three parts, the first is the elder council, which was composed of the Hokage and his advisers. The second part was the Shinobi council, which was made up of the clan heads of the village. The final and most irritating part of the council was the civilian council, made up of wealthy merchants and clan heads who didn't become shinobi. The pink spot of hair proving a point. Naruto stood in the middle of the room, and saw a bandaged old man sitting with the civilians, his right eye was covered, he wore black robes, fit for a councilman, an x-shaped scar on his chin. This was Danzo. He and Naruto locked eyes for a moment, and Naruto saw a little smile on his face, which was returned. Naruto had Death Scythe on his back, his blades sealed into the scroll, but the chains remained on his wrists. He then said, "So what bull-shit is the majority of civilian council bitching about now." The shinobi council, the Hokage, and Danzo had to hold their laughter in, but it was broken when Sakuya Haruno, mother of the pink-bitch, spoke up, "WATCH YOUR TONE BRAT, WE COULD HAVE YOU KILLED FOR THAT."

Naruto then said, "How many times have you tried that, yet I'm STILL here. Why civilians need to be involved in shinobi affairs I'll never know."

Sarutobi spoke up saying, "I agree, but on to the matter at hand, Naruto, you were found after killing a traitor to this village, but when we inspected the area, there was no blood to be found, care to explain?"

Naruto cleared his throat, as if to give a lecture, said, "The weapons you no doubt saw in that globe of yours is the reason. No matter how hard I train, they won't get any stronger. They need blood to do so. The only weapon that doesn't need it, is this scythe right here. My weapons will only absorb the blood of those I kill, and as a Shinobi, I will eventually take missions that will involve killing. It's a win-win."

Sakuya shouted, "HAND OVER THOSE WEAPONS BRAT, THEY BELONG TO SASUKE-SAMA, NOT YOU." Naruto held his hands to his ears, as did the Inuzuka matriarch. Tsume, a very feral looking woman shouted back, "WILL YOU EVER SHUT UP?"

Naruto, his hearing fine again, said, "As I told your not-so-lovely daughter, these weapons are a family heirloom, and taking these gives me the right to kill you. (he seals the scythe away, and he takes out the Blades of Chaos) Do you want to try your luck? It will only benefit me in the end."

One fat council member shouted, "How dare you speak to us in such a way, as if you could kill us you demon-"his words were cut off, as well as his head, as one of the blades were thrown right at his neck, it set aflame the entire time, allowing it to easily cut through the flesh.

Naruto grinned and said, "Such a shame, he could of lived, had he not broken the law."

The civilians were on the verge of pissing themselves, the shinobi were glad the Uchiha were gone, as Fugaku would of demanded Naruto to hand over the blades as well. Sarutobi was thinking, 'He's strong enough, now I can't hide it anymore.' he then said, "Naruto, it's time we got to the real reason this meeting was called. It pertains to your heritage. I didn't tell you because it was a request of your father. But seeing as you are capable to defend yourself, I can."

Naruto could only give a dark grin, seeing as the civilians would be shitting themselves after this, the Hokage and shinobi council sharing his thoughts.

Sarutobi continued, "Naruto, your father is none other then our own fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, the Yellow flash. Your mother, was Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Death. She originally wasn't from this village, but when her home village was destroyed, she came here, and I doubt I need to say what happened after she met your father."

There was a large THUMP, and when Naruto looked to his left, he saw all the civilians except Danzo passed out, and everyone conscious had the same thought, 'What a bunch of losers.'

Sarutobi continued, "Naruto, this means that now you are under the CRA, and thus are required to have five wives as a minimum. This must happen before you turn 18, is that understood?"

Naruto said, "Yes, I understand."

Sarutobi then said, "Then this meeting is concluded. You are all dismissed."

Naruto walked out into the hallway, when he was stopped by Tsume. She said, "I heard what Kiba did yesterday and today, and I would like to formally apologize for it."

Naruto calmly said, "There is no need for an apology, though I would recommend teaching Kiba some manners in regards to dealing with women, as his actions will get him killed one day. Or worse."

Tsume, while not being a man herself, knew what men considered worse then death. She merely said, "I will see to it. It seems you have more business to deal with." She then used shunshin to disappear.

Naruto turned behind him, and saw Saia waiting for him, she said, "Danzo-sama wishes to speak with you Naruto-kun, I'm here to take you to him."

Naruto nodded, and Saia placed a hand on his shoulder, using shunshin.

(Root headquarters)

Naruto entered the room, Danzo sitting calmly in a chair. When he noticed Naruto was in the room, he smiled and said, "So good of you to come. I have to say you gave a good performance at the meeting."

Naruto grinned, saying, "But of course, I have to thank you for sending the ANBU to tell me of the meeting. I never would have been prepared if it happened suddenly."

Danzo quickly became serious, saying, "We were able to find your mother, she was locked in the secret area of the hospital, in a room the elders wanted no doctors or nurses to enter. She is in a coma, and thankfully my ROOT ANBU were able to get her out safely, if we hadn't, she would still be stuck in that room, forever in a coma. She has been recovering, but she won't wake up for a couple more weeks."

Naruto was thanking all deities for this. He said, "That is great to hear. Those Elder bastards have messed with my life, along with the civilians, for the last time. They both will suffer for this."

Saia placed a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder, and Danzo said, "They will in time, as will Madara and Orochimaru. I will help you make sure of it."

Naruto smirked, saying, "I see, I am grateful that Kiba is not on Hinata-chan's team. I believe you had a hand in that?"

Danzo said, "Yes, I had Saia-chan here placed on the team so as to prevent the Inuzuka boy from raping her, as his file stated he would if he had the chance."

Naruto's smirk grew wider, and he said, "Times are changing for the Leaf, and it will be good ones."

Naruto and Danzo started laughing, Saia merely standing back, eyeing Naruto with a blush on her face.

AN: AND CUT. DAMN, THIS WAS OVER 6000 WORDS, my hands hurt. I hope everyone's shocked by this chap, Danzo is a good guy? Naruto is in league with him? What will happen next? Whose to say, oh wait, I DO, hehe, so stay tuned, as I have big plans, and you don't wanna miss it. So REVIEW, or I KILL YOU, crap I need to stop watching Jeff Dunham. PEACE


	3. Chapter 3: Training, reunion, and missio

Darkvizardking: Sorry for the wait people, but now it's time for hell to raise, as a new chap will soon begin. Now it's time to cut the chit-chat and get to it. So let the chap, BEGIN.

Chapter 3: Training, reunion, and mission to wave.

(One month later)

Naruto and Anko grew closer as sensei and student, they were usually seen either at a dango stand, or with Kurenai's squad. He began training in handling his weapons, both the Blades of Chaos, and the Blade of Artemis. A rather large sword, created in a S shape, but not as heavy as it looked. It had a dark blue color to it, and as he and Anko continued to go on C-rank missions, usually involving eliminating bandits, it now had a dark purple glow to it. The Blades of Chaos themselves, now had red runes glowing on them, showing it was mastered. A couple weeks back Danzo told Naruto that his mother was waking up, and he could be happier.

(Flashback- two weeks ago)

Naruto and Anko were ending another training session, as a Root ANBU appeared before Naruto. Anko drew a kunai but Naruto grabbed her arm, and he said, "What business do you have here?" The ANBU spoke quickly as he said, "Naruto-sama, I have urgent news from Danzo-sama, it seems your mother is finally coming out of the coma. She should be awake soon. With your permission, we will take her to your clan estate, is that alright with you?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Yes, it is, but be discreet, I don't want those bastards on the council to know she's out of their hands." The ANBU nodded and left, leaving only a swirl of leaves behind. Anko said, "What the hell was that? You're working with Danzo?"

Naruto turned to her and said, "He helped me find my mother, and he also made it to where we would be sensei and student. I doubt that you are very trusting of him, due to his position, but I assure you, he is on our side. He has been leeching info from Orochimaru, acting as if he was working with him for a while now, and one piece of info he gained, was a way to remove that disgusting mark from you."

Anko reached her hand to her curse mark, not believing that it could be removed. Naruto moved closer to her, and put his hand on hers. And he said, "I told you, we both have the same enemy, I wish to help you. I have developed a way to remove the curse, but you need to trust me."

Anko merely said, "If there is anyway to get rid of this, please do it. Not even Jiraiya the Sannin was able to remove it, but if you can, I'll be eternally grateful. I'll do whatever you ask." Naruto placed his hand under her chin, and said, "No need to be so dramatic, I will rid that disgusting mark from you, and all you need to do is close your eyes." When she closed her eyes, she felt a tug at her mind, and saw both Naruto, and what looked a woman standing next to him. She wore a blood red kimono, and had nine fox tails behind her. Anko could only gasp and say, "Kyuubi."

Kyuubi smirked, and said, "Yes child, I am her." She walked closer to Anko and said, "My, now I see why Naruto-kun has become so taken with you, strong, beautiful, and quite ruthless when you want to be." Both parties had the decency to blush, both for obvious reasons. Then Kyuubi became serious, as she said, "Unfortunately we don't have time for pleasantries, as I can sense the source of the curse mark. Let's go." She walked down a hallway, Naruto and Anko following. They soon reached a room where an image of Orochimaru sat, it sitting on a throne. Anko almost charged at it, but Naruto held her back. He said, "That's a piece of Orochimaru's soul, if we destroy it, the curse mark will go with it. Allow me to take care of this. He drew the Blade of Artemis, and disappeared. He then reappeared behind the throne the fake Orochimaru was sitting in, the blade in a after-slash position. A diagonal cut went through the throne, and the fake. The next thing Anko saw, was the shocked look on the fake, as the throne, and the torso, began to slide down, a pool of blood began to show, before the blood was drawn into the blade, and absorbed into it. Anko felt the mark dissolve, and the three exited out of her mind.

When Naruto and Anko returned to consciousness, he saw her check where her mark was, and only saw unblemished skin. He then asked, "How do you feel?" Her response was her tackling him, and giving him a long hard kiss to the lips. She then said, "Thank you, that awful taint is gone. Now, what did Kyuubi say about you? Something about you liking me?"

Naruto blushed, and said, "I have for awhile now, but, I really didn't want to say anything just yet. I mean, I didn't want to cause any problems." Anko leaned in and said, "As if I would have a problem with it." She grabs the edge of her coat, and in a teasing manner, pulled her coat aside, allowing him to see her body, as the fishnet she wore hid nothing. She then said, "Like what you see?"

Naruto surprised her by saying, "I certainly do, you are a true beauty." Naruto then got up, and took her by the hand, and said, "Come with me, I want to make sure my mother got in safely." Anko nodded, and followed him.

(Namikaze compound)

Naruto and Anko were led to the room where Kushina was by a Root ANBU that stayed behind. Once they reached the room, Naruto said, "You are dismissed, tell Danzo I thank him again." The ANBU bowed and said, "Yes, Naruto-sama.", as he left via Shunshin. Naruto looked at his mother's face, and saw a red haired woman, her being dressed in a hospital gown. Naruto saw her eyes open, and saw that they were a dark green. She looked at him and said, "Minato-kun?" Naruto shook his head and said, "Sorry, I'm not my old man." Kushina's eyes widen, as she said, "Naruto? Is that you?"

Naruto grinned and said, "It's me alright, I certainly look like my old man huh?" Kushina chuckled and said, "You certainly do, I bet the girls are all over you." Anko seemed out of place, so she started to step back, until Kushina asked, "So Naru-chan, whose your friend, is she your girlfriend?" Naruto and Anko started to blush, and Naruto said, "She's my sensei, but, I hope she mind going past that in the future." Anko blushed deeper, and said, "Maybe, I certainly wouldn't mind." Kushina then asked, "So, how has your life been? I doubt it went smoothly." Anko spoke up, and said, "You can say that again, the kid has had problem after problem, and the civilian council has made sure that it stayed that way, arrogant bunch of bastards."

Kushina was fuming. She said, "Why that old monkey never removed them I'll never know. Minato-koi was going to, until well, I guess you know by now." Naruto nodded and said, "Yeah, I know. In fact, I had a meeting with them a couple weeks back, and they put me under the CRA." Anko blushed, knowing what that meant. Kushina noticed the blades on Naruto's back and asked, "I see you found my family's scroll. I never used it, but I'm glad you could." Naruto then said, "Do you need anything Okaa-san?" Kushina shook her head, and said, "I'm fine, just need to get moving, can't let myself get rusty."

Anko spoke up, saying, "You really shouldn't overdo it, as you came out of a coma." Naruto added, "You were put there by the civilian council, who had some doctors keep you that way. Danzo had a few of his Root ANBU take you out of there, and bring you here."

Kushina sighed, and said, "Well I'm glad he's on our side, it makes things easier." She got back under the covers, and went back to sleep. Anko and Naruto walked out of the room to let her rest. Anko then gave Naruto a long and deep kiss. When they stopped for air, she asked, "Did you really mean what you said? That you have to be under the CRA? And that you want me as one of the girls?" Naruto blushed, and said, "Yeah, I do." Anko merely gave him another long kiss.

(Flashback end)

Naruto and Anko were heading for the Hokage's office to get their next mission. When the two entered, they saw Squad 8 there as well. Sarutobi then said, "I'm glad you two are here, I was about to send Squad 8 on a mission to back up Squad 7. I sent them on a mission to escort a man named Tazuna to wave, but it seems that the mission was higher ranked then expected. Originally it was a C-rank, but now it's an A-rank. I'm sending you as back-up."

Naruto gained a glint in his eye and said, "A A-rank you say? This will be more fun then I thought." Anko gained a similar glint as she thought, 'At least we'll be able to get some alone time.' Sarutobi said, "I want you to leave ASAP, and Naruto, leave a bloodbath." Naruto saluted, and left to tell his mother about the mission. Kurenai pulled Anko to the side and asked, "So how are you two getting along?" Anko blushed and said, "He's wonderful. He has a certain charm about him, but he has the strength to crush anyone." Kurenai was shocked, and she said, "Are you two?" Anko nodded and said, "His is an adult, and under the CRA. Besides, he managed to do something no one ever did before."

Anko walked away to prepare for the mission. Kurenai just stood there, and was broken from her thoughts when Hinata came up behind her and ask, "Sensei, we should prepare for the mission." Kurenai nodded and said, "Naruto and Anko will meet us at the west gate in an hour. Pack lightly, as we'll be heading straight for Wave country. Dismissed."

(West gate- One hour later)

Naruto and Anko saw Kurenai, Shino, Saia, and Hinata waiting for them. Naruto carried Death scythe on his back, his family scroll tied securely. Kurenai then said, "Alright, we're heading out. Now remember this is an A-rank, so let's try to be careful on this one. Alright, let's move out."

(Tazuna's home)

Kakashi was reading his book, despite the host's daughter's request. Sasuke was brooding in a corner, Sakura pestering him for a date every five seconds. Kiba was talking to Akamaru, AKA, trying to figure out how to get in Hinata's pants. Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, was cooking dinner when the group heard a knock on the door. Tazuna was downing a bottle of sake. Tsunami opened the door and saw Naruto and the others in the doorway. Naruto, in a professional tone of voice, said, "Why hello, we're the backup that Kakashi-san requested."

Tsunami moved out of the way and said, "Oh please do come in, we were waiting for you to show up." Anko looked at Kakashi and said, "What kind of crap did you guys get involved in?" Kakashi said, "It's Gato of the shipping company, he's hired nuke-nin to take out Tazuna. One of them is Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the Hidden mist." Naruto raised an eyebrow, and asked, "And he got away from you? What happened, did you hold back because of your babysitting duty?" Sakura said, "He was looking out for our client you idiot." Naruto glared at her and said, "I wasn't talking about babysitting the client you moron." Kurenai decided to play peacemaker, and said, "Alright, let's just relax here, as we need to work together." Naruto nodded, and said, "I'll go do some training, Anko-sensei, I'll be back later." Naruto walked out the door, his blades on his back. Kiba walked over to Hinata and said, "Why don't we find somewhere else to go?" Hinata stuck her nose and said, "Forget it you perv." Saia walked up behind Kiba and said, "I would stop if I were you. It's obvious she doesn't like you."

Kiba growled and said, "She will be my woman, no matter what." Anko put a kunai to his neck and said, "If you try anything, if I don't kill you, Naruto-kun certainly will, as you know those two are close." Kiba gave a cocky smirk and said, "Yeah right, that dead-last can't do anything to me." Anko shook her had and said, "He isn't as you knew him. He will have no problem removing your head from your shoulders." Kiba grew wide-eyed, while Akamaru shook his head and thought, 'That's what he gets, why must he act so retarded?'

(Forest clearing)

Naruto took out the Blade of Artemis, and took a few test swings, to make sure he held it. He started to chop down trees, using only one swing. He eventually grew tired, after the fifteenth tree. He stuck the blade into the ground next to him, and slept next to a tree. Morning crept up slowly, and a young woman wearing a pink kimono that had brown swirls decorating it. She wore simple sandals, her brown hair flowing down to her butt. She came upon Naruto sleeping, and saw the blade in the ground, and saw it was as large as the one her master used. She then saw the leaf headband Naruto wore, and thought, 'He must be part of some sort of reinforcements. I can't let him interfere.' She reached a hand to try and snap his neck, but her gentle nature took over, and she shook him awake instead.

When Naruto opened his eyes, he saw what he thought was an angel. Naruto asked, "So what is a pretty girl like yourself doing here?" The girl blushed and said, "My name is Haku, and I'm gathering herbs to use as medicine." Naruto smirked and said, "For Zabuza I believe?" Haku froze, and Naruto said, "I can assure you, Gato is not an ally, he'll kill you and him when the job is done, he's known for it. My advice, get away from him, and help us take him down." Haku looked nervous as she asked, "How can you be sure we'll be safe?"

Naruto stood up as he said, "My name is Naruto Namikaze. I can grant you and Zabuza asylum in my village, as I have pull with the Hokage. I can sense you have a bloodline, which is why you left Mist correct?" Haku had a scared look on her face as she said, "Yes, that won't be a problem will it?" Naruto shook his head as he said, "Konoha has a completely opposite way of looking at bloodlines, they are treasured, not hated. I want you to tell Zabuza that on the day you fight Kakashi and his squad again, I will offer him and you, a chance to join us. You won't be sorry about it." Haku nodded, and made note of the sword in the ground. As she walked away from the clearing, Sasuke walked in, and saw the sword. He then said, "Give me that sword dead-last, you couldn't use that if you tried." Naruto grabbed the handle with one hand, and hefted it onto his shoulder. He then said, "Yeah right you filth, it's you who could never lift it. Now get out of my way or I will cleave you in half." Sasuke moved aside, scared shitless of both blade and user.

Naruto walked into the house, blade still on his shoulder. Kakashi had his eye widen at the size of it, and said, "I do not wanna get cut by that thing." Naruto smirked and said, "Good call, I sliced a few trees in half with this." Sakura added her bullshit, I mean, said, "Yeah right Naruto, there's no way you could do that, so stop lying." Anko looked up from the couch and said, "Oh he can, he's done that to train with that blade. Helps his swing." Kakashi said, "Well, time to eat, I'll have my team train, Kurenai is doing the same, Naruto and Anko, go do, whatever it is you do." Naruto and Anko walked back into the forest, and Anko asked, "So, did you run into any trouble out here?"

Naruto replied, "I ran into Zabuza's accomplice, and laid the groundwork for a possible deal to be made. If it goes smoothly, the only death will be that of Gato and his men." Anko walked closer, a sway to her hips, as she said, "Well, you certainly have this all planned out." Naruto smirked and said, "I may of acted that way in the academy, but not here. I'm not a fool, and I'm not afraid to show it." Anko grinned widely, as she straddled his hips, and started to kiss him deeply. When they parted for air Naruto said, "Well, that is certainly some serious motivation." Anko grinned and said, "Just think of when we can actually be alone." Naruto kissed her neck and said, "I can't wait."

(Timeskip- morning of bridge fight)

Naruto awoke to a scream from the kitchen. Quickly dressing and his Blades of Chaos attaching to his chains, he rushed down stairs to see Inari protecting his mother from two thugs. Their path was interrupted, as Naruto launched the Blades at their necks, cutting off their heads. Inari saw him pull the chains back, and asked, "How?" Naruto merely looked at him and said, "To back down to a man like Gato is foolish, take away his money and he is nothing. I'm going to the bridge to check on my comrades, I'll leave some clones here just in case." Naruto made some Shadow clones, and sped off down the trail to the bridge.

(Bridge)

Kakashi, Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura, Kurenai, Shino, Hinata, Saia, Anko, and Tazuna saw the workers passed out on the bridge. They saw Zabuza and Haku waiting by a crane. Anko stepped forward and asked, "So, what's your answer? Naruto will be here soon, and you know Gato might show up." Zabuza replied, "I did a little look into Gato's employee records, and saw the kid was telling the truth. Old man Tazuna, you can no longer consider us enemies." Kakashi eased up, seeing as their only threat was no longer so. Sasuke said, "We can't trust them, we should get rid of them." Drawing a kunai, he charged at the mist-nin, and would of gone farther, had something not blocked his path. Haku's heart leaped, as she saw that it was Naruto, his Blades of Chaos drawn, and pointed at Sasuke's face. Had Sasuke moved even an inch closer, he would be dead. Zabuza's eyes widened at the sight of the Blades, and he asked, "Are those what I think they are? Blades that all of Kiri revers? The very Blades of the God of War himself."

Naruto turned to him and said, "Yes they are, it makes sense, as Kiri followed a similar training program to that of Sparta." Zabuza did the one thing not even Haku had seen him do, he bowed, and said, "If you wield the Blades, then you are a descendent of a god. Naruto-sama, it would be my honor as a swordsman to work for you." Naruto said, "Raise warrior, and show some dignity. It seems the fat rat as appeared at last."

On the other side of the bridge, a short man wearing a business suit, holding a cane, and wearing sunglasses. He was followed by one hundred thugs. In a nasty voice he said, "Well well, so you decided to betray me eh Zabuza? It doesn't matter, as I was never gonna let you leave here alive anyway. Kill them all, but bring me the women, I'm certain I can get a good price on them, after I entertain myself of course." The entire bridge a deep pressure, along with a large Killer intent. Naruto drew out the Blade of Artemis, the purple glowing blade pulsating. Zabuza grabbed Kubikiri Houcho off of his back, a crazed look on his face. He shouted, "I'LL NEVER LET SCUM LIKE YOU TOUCH MY DAUGHTER, DO YOU HEAR ME? EVERY LAST FUCKING ONE OF YOU IS DEAD MEAT!"

Naruto's eyes turned blood red, Kyuubi in his mind thinking, her mind flooded with ecstasy because of the KI, 'Oh yes, spill their disgusting blood, give a bloodbath Kratos himself would be proud of, do it, claim the power for your own, then, come and see me, and I'll give you something else to claim.' She went into a deep part of the cage to, 'relieve some stress', as Naruto had her Youki cover him in a fox-like shape. He hefted the Blade of Artemis on his shoulder, and said, "_**You dare think to lay a hand on the ones I care for? I will see that this place becomes your grave, little man." **_Turning to Zabuza, he said, "_**I'll take the ones to the left of Gato, you get the right, now, let's kill some fuckers, shall we?" **_Zabuza grinned so wide it was shown through his mask and he said, "Oh HELL YEAH." Both Naruto and Zabuza charged into the group of mercs, their swords cutting through like butter. With every swing, another thug was cut in half, diagonal, or straight down the middle, as Gato ran to the back of the group. When he saw his last man fall, he saw not two men, but demon incarnate. Naruto swung down the Blade of Artemis, it's blade now red. Gato tried to plead, saying, "Please, let me go, I swear I'll leave and never come back. I'll stop, just please, let me go."

Naruto began to chuckle, then full blown laugh, and said, "_**How many times have your victims said those words? How many have pleaded for their lives in front of you, yet they got nothing but death. And as you have not listened to their words, I will not listen to yours." **_He raised the Blade, and swung in down through Gato's head, cleaving him straight in half.

Sasuke and Sakura saw this slaughter and were horrified. Shino, Kiba, and Hinata, raised in clans, knew what to expect, but still felt green. Saia thought, 'Naruto-sama is getting stronger, it's good to see his progress.' Kakashi and Kurenai were amazed at how strong Naruto was, while Anko had a calm face on the outside, but had similar thoughts to Kyuubi in her head. Haku heard what both Naruto and Zabuza said, and knew that Naruto counted her. Naruto began to feel light headed, and he turned to Tazuna and said, "You can celebrate, this land is free of vermin." as he said those words, he slipped into unconsciousness.

(AN: CUT! Hope you all enjoyed this one, sorry if it seemed rushed to everyone, but it's late and I'm tired, so peace, and REVIEW.


	4. Chapter 4: Return to the village, new we

Darkvizardking: What's up people, god I love playing God of War 3, the game is epic, the fights are awesome and the chicks are hot, you guys know what I mean, hehe. So anyway, I got a few questions about what will be in the scroll, the answer, weapons yes, magic hell no, though weapons with special attacks attached, okay, items yes, but no head of Helios, god that thing is nasty, and I fought that bastard Cronos. God I feel sick thinking about it. Anyway, with all great God of War bits, a lemon is always bound to show up, and I won't break that, hell no. so sit back, relax, and enjoy it. Be sure to keep a tissue handy. Just kidding.

Chapter 4: Return to the village, new weapons, and headaches

Naruto woke up in what he thought was his mindscape, but it was very different. What once was a sewer now looked like it was ripped from Mount Olympus. (think the area you go into at the end of God of War 1, the god of war's throne room.) Naruto walked down the walkway, and saw a lavish temple like structure, built in the way Kratos himself may have lived. He walked through the front door, and instantly heard moaning. After following the sound to what looked like a bedroom, he parted the curtains to see something that made him blush deep red.

(Lemon scene folks, you know the rules, like it, read it, you don't, skip it.)

On the bed was Kyuubi, fully naked, one of her hands massaging her pink pussy, the other massaging one of her breasts. Her mouth was open as moans of pleasure left her lips, Naruto could barely make out, "Oh god yes, more Naruto-sama more, take me so hard, I want you so bad." She even started to use one of her tails to probe her ass. She moaned out, "Oh yes, take me in my dirty ass, make me your dirty bitch, oh god yes." Her focus was broken as she heard Naruto say, "Oh god that is hot." She creaked one eye open, and she was startled to see the very person she was, 'relieving herself' about, standing in front of her.

She started to say, "I'm really, really, sorry. I, I didn't see you there I," She was cut off, as Naruto leaned in, and kissed her full on the lips, his tongue invading her mouth. When they parted for air, he said, "I did make you an offer, remember? And it seems you want it, don't you?" Kyuubi blushed, and said, "Yes, I do, I want you so bad, the way you are, the way you protect what is yours, your resolution, god, I couldn't ask for a better mate." Naruto was behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and as he whispered in her ear, his breath felt hot on her skin, making her shiver, "As you already know, I'm under the CRA, and thus I need more then one wife. I swear I will set you free from this seal, and when I do, would you like to be by my side?"

Kyuubi had tears in her eyes, as she said, "Yes, I would." She felt Naruto's hand reach down slowly, as he said, "Then why don't we celebrate our union, even if it is only in here." Kyuubi couldn't hold back anymore, as she flipped them over in the bed, pinning him down as she straddled his hips. Seeing as she had just as much control as he did in here, Naruto soon found himself without clothes, and felt Kyuubi's hot wet pussy grinding up against him.

Now it was his turn to moan, and he then flipped them both over, him now on top, as he heard Kyuubi say, "Oh yes Naruto-sama, I bet I turned you on huh? You can skip that foreplay shit and just fuck me, as I can feel you want to." She continued grinding her pussy into his cock to make a point, and she was impressed he was at a good 6.5 in. (no ridiculous shit, god be reasonable people, guys can't be 11 in, that's just sick.) She continued, "Yes, you want it so bad, well, I'm yours for the taking, take me anyway you want, fuck my pussy, fuck my ass, just take me." Naruto, his eyes burning red with lust, rammed himself into Kyuubi, eliciting a deep moan from her lips, her arms pinned down, as they were tied down to the bed. Naruto continued to pound into her, using his hands to grasp her hips, then slowly moved over her ass, and one of his fingers started to play with the outside of her asshole, just as her tail had done.

Kyuubi's mind was flooded in ecstasy, as pleasure racked her body. She then felt a finger enter her ass, and Naruto's mouth on her breasts, licking and sucking them. She moaned, and said, "Oh fuck yes, that' s it, fuck me just like that, keep fucking me, and don't you dare stop." Naruto moved her on her side, one of her legs in the air, as he resumed pounding into her like a beast. Her throat began to get sore, as her constant moaning without any fluids. She felt herself about to feel release, as she said, "Oh god, you're gonna make me cum, fuck me, more and more." Naruto removed the finger from her ass, and kissed her deeply, his hands pinching her nipples hard.

Soon the lovers felt the need of release, and Kyuubi said, "Oh god, I feel it, I'm gonna cum." Naruto, even as he thrusted into her, said, "Oh god, I'm gonna cum." Kyuubi purred, wrapping her legs around his waist, and said, "Go ahead master, fuck me till you cum inside me, I want it, I wanna feel it." after a few more thrusts, Naruto felt himself release inside his lover, as her walls tightened around him, prolonging it.

(Lemon scene end)

Naruto undid the binds on Kyuubi's wrists, and saw her put her hands on her stomach. She said, "If we were outside this damn seal, I could very well of become a mother just now." Her face turned deep red at the thought, as Naruto cupped her face with his hand, and said, "I will find a way to get you out, I promise. You were always with me, helping me when no one else would. Whatever mistake you made, I'd say you've paid for it enough."

Kyuubi couldn't help but blush, and she waved her arms around the room, saying, "I made a little change in here, as you can tell, I remember how the building and chambers on Mount Olympus looked, and thought, 'What better mindscape for the new God of War, then that of his personal chambers?' Oh the stories I can tell you. Your ancestor, Kratos, was quite the ladies man. Never a night went by when he didn't consume wine or took a woman to his bed. I hear he even got into the bed of the goddess of love and sex herself, Aphrodite. But that was years ago, and now, the mantle is empty, and soon you will take his place." (Anyone whoever played the God of War games knows what I mean, hell a trophy is called Ladies man)

Naruto wrapped his arms around her, and said, "And I will take it with pride, as I will destroy anyone who dares try to harm the ones I love." He tightened his hold, and Kyuubi knew what he meant. They soon fell asleep, peaceful in their lover's embrace.

(Naruto's room, Tazuna's house)

Naruto woke up well rested, despite activities that normally would say otherwise. He felt a weight on his arms and chest, and saw Haku and Hinata sleeping on his arms, while Anko was laying on his chest. Saia was sitting near the wall, and she smiled when she saw he was awake. Kyuubi saw the same, as she said, "My love, who knew you were so popular with the ladies, you really are just like him. I wonder what wild times we could have in the future, hehe." Naruto chuckled, waking the girls up, Anko immediately hugging him, saying, "Don't scare me like that. You had us worried." Naruto patted her shoulder, and said, "I'm fine, just overexerted myself that's all." Anko playfully slapped his shoulder, and Naruto noticed his coat, shin-guards, and scroll were safely in the corner of the room farthest away from the door.

Naruto had a tick over his head, as he asked, "Just what happened while I was knocked out?" Haku had a pissed off look on her normally gentle face, as she said, "The Uchiha tried to break in here to steal your scroll, and that harpy tried to help. Zabuza-Otousan stood guard at the door after that, and Anko-san here placed a sound blockage seal, as well as a privacy seal. That way, we can't hear them, and they can't hear us." Naruto had his eyes blaring red, and he said, "I warned those fuckers one time _**TOO MANY. **_Do they really think that they are above punishment?" Anko growled, and said, "And what's worse, they came in the middle of the night, and when they saw us like this, that little bitch had the gall to call me a whore, and tried to kill Haku-chan here."

Hinata shivered, and said, "And Kiba tried to drag me out of here, something about, 'Some bitches need to be reeducated.'" Naruto had his chakra flaring, enough to break the seals on the room, and he said, "_**THAT IS IT! I HAVE HAD IT WITH THOSE ARROGANT PIECES OF SHIT! THOSE FUCKERS ARE SO DEAD, YOU HEAR ME? DEAD!" **_Kyuubi was shivering, and was about to pull Naruto back into his mind again, but business comes first.__Zabuza opened the door, and said, "So I take it that you girls told him right? Good, because that bastard challenged Naruto for the claim over his weapons, and since this is a clan matter, we can't interfere."

Naruto held his hand out to his scroll, and two new blades emerged. They had the appearance of gold, but looked worn and battle scarred. Naruto had them attach to the chains on his wrists. And felt memories rush into him, as he saw Kratos spin, a tornado of water surrounding him. The name of the attack flowed into his head, 'Divine Reckoning' (Yes, these are the Blades of Athena from GoW 3, I like this version better.) Naruto's grin grew wider, and the group went out to a nearby field, where the fools were waiting.

Kurenai was pinching her nose, Kakashi was embarrassed by his team, Shino and Saia were ready to neuter Kiba, while said fools were grinning up a storm, thinking they were gonna win. Naruto and the others arrived, Kakashi saw the pissed off look on Naruto's face, and thought, 'They royally fucked up now. At least I won't deal with them anymore.' Kurenai saw Naruto's eyes, and saw they were not bright red, or deep blue as she saw before. Now they were dark yellow. And though she passed it off as a trick of the eyes, she could of sworn he had red tribal tattoos.

Naruto passed his scroll to Anko, and said, "This will not take long, I will crush these fools into the dirt." Anko gave him a kiss on the cheek, and said, "Show them what Spartans do to thieves." Naruto drew his new blades, and he saw Sasuke smirk. The arrogant fool said, "What a loser, soon, I will take your weapons, and maybe even those girls of yours too." Naruto growled, but was attacked from behind by Kiba, Sakura and Sasuke attacking from the front. Anko tried to jump in but Zabuza held her back, saying, "This is a clan matter, we can't interfere. Besides, Naruto-sama isn't gonna fall to some lowly genin."

Naruto saw the three-pronged attack, and started to spin, saying, "_**DIVINE RECKONING" **_To everyone's shock, a large tornado of water surrounded Naruto, and threw the trio away, Hinata being reminded of her clan's Rotation technique. Naruto stopped spinning, and seeing Sasuke move, stabbed one of his blades into the ground near Sasuke's nose. Naruto said, his tone speaking of no mercy should what he say be disobeyed, "Listen well, you filthy copycat. These weapons, are MINE. And NO ONE, not even the council, is going to change that. If you EVER dare to steal from me again, I will use an ancient punishment from my ancestor's time on how they dealt with thieves." He grabbed Sasuke's arm, and held his blade at the wrist. "After all, a thief cannot steal without hands."

Zabuza was grinning like crazy, and Anko was hoping Naruto would do it. Kiba and Sakura nearly, wait, they did shit themselves. Naruto asked, "This is your LAST warning, do I make myself clear?" Sasuke quickly nodded his head, and Naruto dropped the arm as if it were diseased. He and the others walked away, leaving the idiots to think on how they nearly died because of their foolishness.

(Timeskip- The bridge, a few days later)

Squad 7 and 8 were packed up and ready to leave. Naruto and Anko had sealing scrolls full of their things. Seeing as they no longer had a client to worry about, they would make it by nightfall, minus the possibility that Sakura didn't get tired too much.__The women of wave were cheering, all of it directed at Naruto. Inari even looked on the verge of tears, until Naruto said, "Be strong child, you'll have to be in order to keep this land safe. To ensure no one like Gato ever gets their claws into this place again." Inari replied, "I'm not sad, I'm happy. Now I'll be how my father wanted, and protect the ones I care about." Naruto opened a sealing scroll, and pulled out a wooden version of the traditional Spartan blade, and handed it to Inari. He then said, "Excellent response, I look forward to seeing you make that a reality."

Inari was beaming, as Anko, Haku, and even Hinata were thinking, 'He's good with kids, that's a plus.' Kurenai was thinking, 'He showed such calm brutality, but, he did it to protect us. Maybe Anko was right about him. He truly is stronger then what we thought.' Kakashi had his nose in his book, but his mind was thinking, 'Knowing how stupid and stubborn Sasuke is, he'll go to the council to try and get Naruto's weapons off of him anyway. And of course those pussies on the civilian council will bend over backwards for his punk ass. Glad the Shinobi council is on Naruto's side.' Zabuza was grinning like mad, seeing as he was under the protection of a descendant of the God of War, and that his adoptive daughter caught Naruto's eye.

Naruto smirked, as his team turned to leave. When they were out of earshot, Tsunami spoke up, saying, "What will we name the bridge?" Tazuna tried a stupid idea, but someone quickly shut his mouth beforehand. Inari spoke up, saying, "How about the Great Naruto Bridge?" The townspeople cheered, as it fit that the bridge would be named after their hero.

(Timeskip- Konoha Gates)

Kurenai saw Naruto speaking to Hinata and Saia, and was glad that Naruto could get a response out of the dark-haired girl. It was even more then a response if the blush on her face is anything to go by. Anko was talking to Haku and Zabuza, and Kakashi had his nose in that book of his. Sasuke was brooding, and Sakura tried to get dates out of him. Kiba was either glaring at Naruto, or staring at Hinata's ass. Akamaru continued to whack him with his tail every time he did either.

As the group approached the gates, Kakashi spoke to the guards, saying, "Squad 7 and Squad 8 returning from our mission in wave, along with two ninja seeking asylum in our village." The guards saw Naruto, and bowed in respect. This action shocked everyone except Anko and Naruto, as he thought, 'Mother must be active in the village. That's good to see.' He heard one of the guards say, "It is good to see you back Naruto-sama, your mother has been eagerly awaiting news of your mission."

Naruto nodded, and said, "I thank you for telling me, what has happened in the village since I was gone?" The other guard replied, "Your mother has made a public appearance, and revealed who you are. There are still those who do not believe, but they are dealt with." Naruto nodded, and said, "While I expected for her to wait till I returned, it's good enough for me. Glad to see she has recovered so quickly." Naruto, Zabuza, Haku, and Anko walked ahead, when they heard a guard say, "One last thing, you are to attend a council meeting on the matter when you returned. I wish you luck Naruto-sama." Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder, and as he said, "Thanks for the warning.", he left, via Anko's shunshin, Zabuza and Haku following.

(Council chambers)

The group appeared near the door, the two ANBU from before standing guard. Naruto heard one of them say, "Geez, they can't give you a break huh kid? Thought they learned their lesson by now." Naruto grinned, and said, "Guess I really need to put fear into those weak civilians huh?" The ANBU chuckled, and said, "Your damn right on that one, give 'em hell kid." Naruto merely had a devilish grin as the doors opened.

Naruto walked forward, the Blades of Athena on his back, as he asked, "So what is it this time? The bitchy little council need to see me again so soon?" The Shinobi council started to smirk, and Naruto saw his mother walk in with Sarutobi. Sarutobi spoke, saying, "Naruto, it seems this council is once again trying to take your scroll away from you. It seems Sasuke sent a messenger bird ahead in order to tell the civilian council." Naruto gripped the handle on his blades, as he said, "So the little bitch did not understand my warning. He loses to me, then tries to bitch his way out of it. What a piss-ant."

A fat civilian councilman shouted, "Be silent you filth, I do not believe for a second that you are the Yondaime's son. Especially since it was that Whirlpool whore who tried to prove it to us. I will not stand for another second of this farce-" as before, his head was cut off at the neck, Naruto's face the pure definition of anger. He said, "I DARE anyone to say something like that again, I absolutely DARE YOU!"

Kushina spoke up, saying, "As head of the Uzumaki clan in Konoha, I motion that the civilian council be dissolved, and that Danzo be made head of a division of ANBU." Danzo smiled, as even he couldn't stand dealing with the civilians. Sarutobi asked, "All in favor?' there were multiple AYES 'All opposed?' a majority of the civilians said NAY, but was out voted. 'And so it is passed, Danzo, you may have your ANBU division, and the civilians will no longer have say in council meetings, instead, they will be restricted to the business as merchants, and never again will they meddle in Shinobi or Clan affairs."

Naruto sighed, and said, "About time, and you may wanna take a look at their accounts, as I believe that they may of took more then they show." Sakuya screeched, "Who the hell are you? Just because this slut spread her legs doesn't mean you get to," Her words stuck in her throat, as she felt cold steel on her neck. She heard Naruto say, "You dumb bitch, you fuckers never learn do you? Now I suggest you get the fuck out of this room, before I make that bitch daughter of yours go home without a mother to look forward to." EVERY former civilian council member ran out of the room, leaving Danzo and the Shinobi council. Sarutobi and the others saw brown spots on civilians pants, and started to laugh. Tsume put an arm around Naruto's neck and said, "Nice one, you scared those bastards shitless, you're alright by me."

Sarutobi said, "And now Naruto, as I doubt you know, the chuunin exams are coming up. Anko, do you think he's ready?" Anko grinned, and nearly shivered at the memory of the bridge, as she said, "Ready? Damn straight, I'm more worried about who he's against." Sarutobi nodded, and Kushina caught the shiver. She then asked, "But seeing as he must be on a three-man team, who's is he going to be on?"

Danzo raised a hand, and said, "I had Saia placed on Squad 8 to ensure Hinata-san did not deal with Kiba, no offense Tsume.' Said woman merely shrugged it off. 'I suggest that Naruto act as a replacement for Saia for the exam. Either that or he joins as a fourth member." Sarutobi looked to Naruto and asked, "So, what is your decision?" Naruto thought for a moment, and said, "I'll go as a fourth member. Saia already has a good camaraderie with Shino and Hinata, so it would be wrong to usurp that. Besides, she's actually nice to have around. She may be quiet most of the time, but the quiet ones are the best thinkers, and the ones to watch out for most."

Danzo chuckled, and said, "She'll be delighted to know this." Naruto said, "Now, if there is no other business left to attend to, I wish to show my new guests where they shall be staying." Sarutobi nodded, and said, "That is all, you are dismissed." Naruto and the others walked out of the room, as Tsume thought, 'That kid will cause a hell of a massacre. And all with a smile on his face.'

Naruto was leading his guests to his home, when they heard a loud screeching noise. Naruto, without even looking, asked, "The hell do you want Sakura? Was one ass-kicking not enough?" Sakura grew livid, as she said, "You got my mother off of the council you idiot. My mom was right about you. You're nothing but a no good bastard with a slut for a mother-" Naruto's dark yellow eyes stared her in the face, his blade inches from her neck. His voice was as cold as ice, as he said, "If I'm no good, then what does that make you, filth? You call my mother a slut, when yours is the very definition of the word. I have heard some very interesting stories about your mother, how she tried to have mine killed, merely because she was married to my father. Or how when they were younger, your nasty mother tried every attempt to get into my dear fathers pants, only to be stopped by my own. The people of your clan are weak, desperate stalkers who will stop at nothing to get their claws into who they are after. But then again, like mother, like daughter."

Sakura was shaking in fear, the civilians backing away from the scene, while the shinobi were glad they got to see this. Naruto continued, "The chuunin exams is coming up soon, and should I face your precious Uchiha, the only way he will leave it, is if he is in pieces. Now get out of my sight, you detestable, pathetic excuse of a kunoichi. It's weaklings like you, that make women who actually HAVE strength, STILL look bad in our profession."

The shinobi and kunoichi watching were cheering, saying things like, "You tell her Namikaze-sama." or, "Amen to that, put that bitch in her place." Even Haku and Anko were cheering, and Sakura was mortified. She fell to her knees, as Naruto walked away, everyone around him grinning, and some of the kunoichi asked if he was available, to which Anko and Haku grabbed his arms, and said, "Sorry ladies, get in line." Zabuza and a few other shinobi muttered under their breath, 'Lucky bastard.'

(A/N: ANNNNNDDDD CUT! Damn, this was awesome. This was more of a filler chap, as next we will have the start of the chuunin exams. So stay tuned, and more awesomeness will happen. So now you know what to do, REVIEW.


	5. Chapter 5: Chuunin exam, part one: Paper

Darkvizardking: Hello everyone, hehe, guess what, it's me again, and now, you all know how Naruto is? Well, the is a law that states you can't kill a shinobi unless they do something that counts as treason. Now, since the fools haven't gotten away with it, he can't do the punishment that usually happens. But now, we will be heading into the exams, where killing of ANYONE is allowed. So guess who's totally fucked? Yep, that's right, so sit back, and relax, and watch the shit hit the fan.

Chapter 5: Chuunin exam, part one: Paper test, and slaughter in the forest.

Naruto led the girls into his home, Haku surprised at the home itself. Anko chuckled, and said, "Like it? Good, because you are gonna be staying here, as will I. So Naruto-kun, got any plans for the exams?" Naruto grinned, and said, "Yep, if I remember correctly, killing is allowed in the second exam, even from one leaf shinobi to another right?" Anko nodded, then shivered as she realized what he was up to. Haku asked, "What is so important about that?" Anko explained, "Usually, you can't kill a fellow shinobi unless they do something that counts as treason. They haven't actually stolen clan items, and the civilian council always got in our way, so we couldn't do anything about that. But now that there IS no civilian council, and the exam allows killing of ANY participant, guess what?"

Haku thought for a moment, until it hit her. She said, "Naruto-kun could kill those three without any repercussions." Anko grinned, and said, "Exactly, and that, is where good things will start to happen." Haku soon had a deviant grin on her face, and said, "Well, I do like the sound of that." Kushina then walked through the front door, and said, "My sochi, I still get surprised whenever you do stuff like that." Naruto hugged his mother, and she said, "So, have you met Kyu-chan yet?" Naruto gulped, and said, "Well, yeah, I have, a few times already." Kushina looked him in the eye and asked, much to everyone's surprise, "You two haven't done anything perverted have you?" Naruto was sweating, and said, "Well, you see, I um," Kushina sighed, and said, "You did, great." Naruto started to creep to the nearest exit, but Kushina grabbed him by the collar, and said, "Hold it, I just want to make this clear. You hurt her feelings, and I will drive you into the ground until you repent, understand?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, and asked, "Okaa-san, how do you know Kyu-chan exactly?" Kushina sighed, and said, "Easy, before you, I was once Kyu-chan's vessel." Seeing everyone being wide-eyed, she said, "As you know, I came to the village after mine was destroyed, but the reason it was destroyed, is that my family had a special chakra. It may have been what we had from Kratos, our ancestor. We call the power, the Chains of the underworld. Because, as the name suggests, our chakra can be turned into chains, and can even control the Bijuu using this power."

Naruto looked amazed, and said, "Wow, that is awesome." Kushina chuckled, and said, "It is, me and Kyu-chan were like sisters, that's why I want you to treat her right, ok?" Naruto nodded, and said, "Mom, I'm not sure if I did proper introductions, Mom, meet Haku-chan, Haku-chan, Mom." Haku shook Kushina's hand, and said, "It's certainly nice to meet you." Kushina smiled, and said, "My, you are certainly a polite one aren't you?" Haku blushed, and said, "Well, yes." Zabuza lumbered in, and said, "Man, those civilians are assholes, a few of them tried to pay me to kill Naruto-sama, glad I killed them for it." Kushina sighed, and said, "Now I'm glad you're the polite one."

Naruto chuckled, as Zabuza said, "I'm guessing you're Naruto-sama's Okaa-san?" Kushina nodded, and asked, "I am, why?" Zabuza had a pissed off look on his face, as he said, "Those villagers are pissing me off, in fact a few tried to pay me to kill him." Kushina started to crack her knuckles, and she said, "Is that so? What a bunch of dumbfucks." Naruto sighed, and said, "I'm taking a nap, ok?" Haku kissed him on the cheek, and said, "Hope you sleep well." Naruto blushed, and after he went into his room, he plopped down onto the bed.

(Naruto's mindscape)

He woke up in his mind, and saw Kyuubi curled up next to him. She was talking in her sleep, saying, "Oh yes, that feels so good." Naruto blushed, and he heard her say, "My back has been killing me, your massage makes it all better." He then sweatdropped, and thought, 'Man, she had me going there.' He lightly shook her on the shoulder, and her eyes opened. Naruto said, "Miss me?" Kyuubi blushed, and said, "Yes, I did." The lovers stayed that way, and Kyuubi asked, "So, you plan on killing those fuckers when the exam comes along?" Naruto nodded, and Kyuubi shivered, as she saw that he now had red tribal tattoos, and he said, "They got away with too much, and now, they will have nothing to hide behind." Kyuubi shivered again, and said, "God, you don't know how much I wanted to hear that."

Naruto, remembering the last time, said, "I know, this time, they can't, or won't escape." Kyuubi gave him a long and passionate kiss, and when they parted for air, she said, "I know love, now that the only ones that could stop us are gone, well, why not cause a little massacre?" Naruto rubbed her whisker marks, making the fox girl moan, and lead her to straddle his waist. She then said, "I hope you kill them soon, they get on my nerves." Naruto kissed her, and said, "It will happen, soon enough. Just as I will see to it that you are free from this place."

Kyuubi laid back down, her head curled into his neck, and she said, "In due time love, in due time."

(Naruto's room)

He woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door, and saw Haku peek her head in the door. He heard her say, "Naruto-kun, you seem to have a guest, shall I tell them you're busy?" Naruto shook his head, and said, "No, I'll be right down, ok?" Haku nodded, and left. Naruto went to the bathroom, and when he went to take a piss, he noticed that his 'junk' had grown an extra inch or two. He then thought, 'Kyu-chan, did you have something to do with that?' Said fox girl responded, saying, 'Not me, though I was going to, but I guess puberty has hit you early. I was modifying your body, so that you can handle some of Kratos's more 'dangerous' moves, and haven't gotten to that yet.' Naruto sighed, and said, 'Well, a little warning would have been nice.' Kyuubi looked away, and said, 'Sorry, I should of mentioned it.' Naruto reassured her, saying, 'It's alright, just, warn me when you do that sort of thing okay?' Kyuubi nodded, then her mind blanked out, as perverted thoughts started to flood her mind.

Naruto shook his head, and thought, 'She may be odd, but I love her all the same.' After finishing his business, he went downstairs and saw Saia, a large blush on her face. He asked, "Not that I don't mind, but why are you here?" Saia's blush grew, and she said, "Danzo-sama told me how you spoke so highly of me, and, I just wanted to tell you something." Naruto sat down next to her, and she said, "I've liked you for a very long time now. At first, I didn't know how to explain it, but, now I feel, that maybe my feelings have grown." Naruto merely looked at the dark-haired girl, and said, "Saia-chan, I honestly don't know what to say." Saia looked him in the eyes, and said, "Then don't talk." And she surprised him, by kissing him deep on the lips, surprising him enough that they fell back, Saia landing on top of him.

Naruto, his surprise gone, started to kiss the girl back, it going from kissing to full blown make-out session. He even went as far as having his hands on her ass, which she allowed. When the duo parted for air, he said, "Wow, just, wow." Saia blushed, and said, "I know we'll be on the same team for the exam, and that Hinata-san likes you. I just wanted you to know, that I'll be by your side no matter what." Naruto said, "Thank you, Saia-chan, It's nice to hear that."

The dark haired girl had a blush that put Hinata to shame, and said, "Um, Naruto-kun, you still have your hand on my ass." Naruto smirked, and said, "So I do, why, don't like it?" Saia shook her head, and said, "No, actually, I do." She then kissed him again, this time Anko and Haku were seeing the whole thing. Haku then said, "Should we trust them alone?" Anko nodded, and said, "Let's leave them be, besides, they will be dealing with the chuunin exams soon, which is in a week." Haku nodded, and the duo left the two alone.

(The day of the exams- The academy)

Naruto, Saia, Shino, and Hinata walked toward the academy, and they saw a very unpleasant sight. Kiba, Sakura, and Sasuke. Naruto visibly scowled, his red tattoos glowing slightly. Kiba, in an act of ignorance, said, "You better watch your sorry ass Naruto, because now no one can save you in this exam." Naruto scowled deeper, and said, "Of all the deaths that you'll need to worry about, mine is not one of them." Kiba replied, "Yeah right, you can't kill me, I-" Naruto Picked him up by the collar, making sure not to harm Akamaru. He pulled Kiba to his face, and said, "You what? The civilian council is gone, the second exam is where killing is allowed, and if I see you in that forest, it will become your grave." Naruto then dropped Kiba on his ass, and when Sakura tried to grab him, he back-handed her across the face, saying, "You fuckers aren't worth my time, the next time I see you, I will kill all three of you."

Naruto walked into the academy, Saia and Hinata gleaming with pride, while Shino thought, 'And for once, I not only agree with Naruto-san, but I'd actually enjoy seeing it happen.' The four of them walked to where the room was, and saw both Kurenai and Anko there, and Kurenai said, "Now I doubt I need to explain what's going on. Naruto, I expect you to behave." Naruto shook his head and said, "I'm no perv, but if I run into the Uchiha, his harpy, and that mutt, well, better warn Tsume-san." Anko chuckled, and said, "I'll do that, but still, I want you guys to watch your backs, as it can get messy." Naruto smirked, and said, "Oh no worries, I have something that can make this a walk in the park." Anko nodded, and she and Kurenai moved away from the doors, and allowed those three to enter.

When they entered, they saw the room full of genin glaring at them, or in the leaf's case, glaring at Naruto. The Iwa genin were doing the same, as Naruto was like a mini-clone of the fourth, with the obvious differences. Naruto noticed the sand genin staring at him, the female of the group blushing, as was the female of the lone sound team. The one with the gourd walked over, and asked, "Am I to assume you are with a team?" Naruto nodded, and asked, "I did not expect to see Suna shinobi here, have you three enjoyed your time here?" Gaara nodded, and said, "We have, but we ran into a few of your shinobi, and they were quite rude." Naruto shook his head, and said, "My apologies, they may have been genin who did not know of the exams." Gaara nodded, and said, "True. Forgive my manners, but, what is your name? Mine is Sabaku no Gaara." Naruto nodded, and said, "And I am Naruto Namikaze." The Iwa genin were starting to freak out, while the mist genin saw the blades on Naruto's back, and quickly decided to stay away. Gaara saw squad seven enter the room, and said, "They were the ones we ran into, they seemed so pathetic." Naruto merely added it to the list, 'Reasons to kill the fuckers in the most horrible way possible.

(Timeskip- past the intro and crap, and cut right to the second exam)

Ibiki backed away from the window, and a large black bundle broke through the window, and it unfurled, showing Anko as she said, "Alright you brats, the easy part is over, now the real fun begins." Sakura groaned, and said, "Oh great, it's psycho slut." Naruto gave her a death glare, as did most of the chuunin. The other rookies thought, 'Does that bitch have a death wish?' Anko gained everyone's attention, saying, "Now that the peanut gallery shut up, let's get to the next exam. Follow me to training ground 44."

She then left the room, each of the genin following her lead.

(Training ground 44)

Anko stood in front of the genin near one of the gates. Any hope of her being playful or nice was thrown out the window. She then said, "Alright, here's the deal, waiver forms are being passed around, they clearly state that if you die in this part of the exam, it's not our fault. Like it or not, that's how it is. Also, when your team submits their forms, you will get either a heaven, or earth scroll, just like these." She then held up a white and brown scroll. "There is a tower in the center of forest behind me. You can only enter it if you have both." Some of the genin were getting scared she then said, "Now for what causes you to fail, you either have neither scroll at the end of a five day period, make it to the tower by that period, or one of your teammates die. Also, you automatically fail if you open your scroll before getting to the tower." The genin started to really shiver, minus Naruto and his team, the sand ninja, and the sound ninja.

Choji, the only one who could ask, said, "What about food?" Anko stared, and said, "There is plenty of animals and plants, this is survival damn it, so act like it. Or if that's not your thing, there are always a wide assortment of human to munch on." NOW the genin were scared, and Naruto smelled a strong scent of snake behind him, and knew there was only one person who had it, seeing as Anko's curse mark was no more. He growled, and thought, 'So even he's here, must be after Sasuke, can't let that happen.' After they received their scroll, an earth scroll, Naruto and his team headed to their gate, and saw Gaara and his team nearby. Naruto had his scroll tied to his back, the Blades of Athena on his back. He then looked over at Sasuke's team, and saw that they had a heaven scroll, perfect. Naruto gained a dark grin, and patted his scroll, after returning from wave, he examined it and saw what weapons were in the newest circle, and he liked what he saw.

They all heard the large signal, and saw the gate open wide, the exam had begun.

Naruto was leaping from branch to branch. Saia, Hinata, and Shino were right behind him. Naruto sensed a large amount of wind chakra heading there way. He sensed Sasuke's, Sakura's, and Kiba's chakra straight ahead, but knew it wasn't them doing this. Naruto was blown away, while Saia used a few of her paint beasts to keep the others down. When the wind died down, they noticed Naruto was gone, but knew that Naruto knew how to take care of himself.

(With Naruto)

Naruto crashed through a few of the trees, his scroll perfectly safe. He got up and saw a cave that had a very mysterious allure to it. Deciding going in couldn't hurt, he walked into the cave, and felt himself pass through a barrier. Wondering what needed such protection, he went forward, the torches on the walls lighting up as he passed them. He soon started to see pictures of winged beings on the walls, but instead of Harpies that he saw when Kratos gave him the Blades of Chaos, he heard Kyuubi say, "By the old Gods, this can't be. Love, you have no idea how lucky you are to have found this place." Naruto raised an eyebrow, and asked, "Why is this place so special?" He heard her say, "Because, the beings you see on the wall? They were a race of fallen angels, or that was what they were called. They had magnificent black wings, some of them actually took the appearance of birds, while others looked more like a man, but wore bird masks. They were great warriors." Naruto whistled, and said, "Damn, glad I'm not fighting them." Kyuubi giggled, and Naruto saw a scroll on a pedestal. Kyuubi couldn't believe her eyes, as she said, "You found the Blackwing contract. Unbelievable." Naruto stopped, and asked, "So wait, those guys are a class of summons? Like toads and snakes?" Kyuubi nodded, and said, "Yes, and while the boss is not as large as the ones for other summon bosses, he still deserves respect."

Naruto then walked over to the scroll, and unfurled it with the utmost care. He remembered what Anko told him about summon contracts, and after he bit his thumb, signed his name in blood. Performing the correct handseals, he slammed his right hand onto the ground, saying, "Summoning jutsu." A large poof of smoke blocked his view of what he actually summoned. When it cleared, he saw a human sized bird, it had two human arms, large wings, wore a type of battle armor, and it's yellow eyes stared right at him. (Blackwing- Elphin the raven) Naruto stared in amazement, and asked, "Who are you?" the bird scoffed, and to his surprise, said, "You summon me and you ask who I am?" Naruto shook his head, and said, "I meant your name, as I can very well see that you must be the boss." The bird chuckled, and said, "Well, you are wrong in one aspect, I'm not the boss. High up yes, but not the boss. Me and the rest of my kin go by a sort of codename if you would. My 'name', is Elphin, and my full title is Elphin the Raven." Naruto stared, seeing as this was the oddest summon he ever heard of, said, "My name is Naruto Namikaze, and to be honest, I found your kind's summon scroll by accident." Elphin merely stared, 'An accident? He found our scroll, by ACCIDENT! There is no way, he just may be the one we have been looking for, getting past the barrier is proof of that.'

Elphin then shook his head, and said, "Accident or not, you are our new summoner. Normally, it is the boss who approves of such things, but I was given that task. Our kind is full of surprises, like one ability we have." He then touched Naruto on the chest, and Naruto felt a energy rush through his body. His eyes changed to gold with a slitted pupil, his red tattoos were replaced with black tattoos that covered his face. (Think Tsubaki masamune mode.) naruto shook his head, and said, "The hell did you do to me?" Elphin started to laugh, which sounded more like a squawk, and he said, "That, my friend, is our summon clans version of what is known by toads and snakes as 'Sage mode'. It has quite the handy additive." Naruto felt something sprout from his back, and saw large black wings, and he thought, 'This, is not what I expected.'

Elphin smirked, and said, "Like it? The moment I saw those Blades, I knew you were the descendant of the God of War, and knew what you would need. He once wore a large pair of wings that he stripped from a man named Icarus, and I doubt they would of lasted this long." Naruto checked out the wings, and said, "So, is this your way of giving me a pair of wings?" Elphin nodded, and said, "I will inform the rest of my kin of this, so enjoy the form while it lasts, we will teach you about how to use it properly later." Naruto nodded, and said, "Thank you, this will be a great help." Elphin disappeared in a puff of smoke, and Naruto quickly ran outside, and with a flap of his wings, flew over the canopy of the forest, and he sensed his team near the three fools. He flew over the canopy, enjoying the feel of flight. He thought, 'So, even Kratos did this? Man, what HASN'T the guy done?' He was soon over the spot where his team was, and he dived down.

(with the squads)

Saia was livid, as were Shino and Hinata. Sasuke was knocked out, and Sakura was bitching and moaning against having either of the two girls there. Naruto floated down, his wings breaking apart as he did. He thought, 'Man, guess that's what Elphin meant by enjoying it while it lasts.' Sakura was terrified, and Naruto said, "Hello shit-face, you done crapping yourself yet?" Kiba quickly got pissed, and said, "Where did you come from asshole, you're not wanted here." Naruto tightened his grip on his blades, memories of what the villagers say when he was younger brought to the surface.

Saia put a hand on his shoulder, and said, "You are one to talk, seeing as Orochimaru kicked the shit out of everyone of you. Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Give us your scroll, or die." Naruto's tattoos glowed slightly, and he said, "These fools would never hand it over, obviously, but that is beside the point. I did tell them what would happen if I saw them in this forest." Now even Kiba was getting scared, Akamaru jumping out of his coat, and walked to Naruto's side. Naruto scratched the dog by the ears, and said, "Smart dog, he knows when to stop."

Kiba growled, and said, "Traitor, that's it, I don't give a shit anymore, FANG OVER FANG!" Kiba turned into a mini tornado, heading straight for Naruto, but Naruto moved his right arm in the way, and Kiba found himself being repelled back, and into a tree. Sakura saw a gold armor on Naruto's arm, the plating having the depiction of a ram, and it glowed slightly. Naruto then said, "The Golden Fleece, a handy little item, very useful." Naruto then drew his Blades, and slowly walked over to the trio, the Blades looking very close to glowing red. He then said, "I told you fucks time and time again, fuck with me, and you will die. And now, there is no council to protect you, no law that will hinder me. It's just you, me, and whatever happens here, stays here." Sakura was truly frightened, and as she tried to run, Naruto swung one of his blades by the chain, and threw it at the pinkette. The blade flew threw the air, and impaled Sakura through her stomach. He yanked the blade back, dragging her painfully along with it. She stared him in the face, and saw as he grabbed the handle of the blade, and pulled it straight down, cutting through her intestines, womb, and even her crotch. She was dead before she even hit the ground.

Kiba regained consciousness, and saw Sakura on the ground. He backed up against the tree, as he saw one of Naruto's blades fly straight at him. It impaled him in the face. Naruto yanked the blade back, ripping a good amount of flesh along with it. Naruto then looked at Sasuke, and saw that he had a curse mark on his neck, and thought, 'So Orochimaru was here, guess I'll have to disappoint the fucker. Naruto forcefully opened Sasuke's eyes, and yanked each eyeball out of it's socket. The first one woke Sasuke up, screaming in agony. The second eye ripped out made him scream louder. Naruto then slit his throat, ending the scream forever.

He saw the eyes in his hands, and while disgusted, crushes them both, and threw them away, the once useful organs now nothing but mush. Saia, Kyuubi, and even Hinata were turned on by this, Kyuubi shivering, and couldn't wait for him to fall asleep. The Blades of Athena then started to glow red, the runes on the blade glowed with a deep shine, and Naruto started to laugh, a deep laugh that showed signs of death to come.

(The tower)

Naruto and his team opened their scrolls, and when they saw Kurenai, she asked, "How did it all go?" Naruto answered, "It went perfect, unfortunately, Sasuke's team was killed, it seems the team that got to them had the same scroll, and left it behind." Kurenai knew he was really saying, 'We caught up to them and killed them.' Kurenai then said, "Well, rooms have been prepared for those who made it early, and you have three days left." Naruto nodded, and went to the room prepared, as he was tired from all that happened. The moment he fell on the bed, he was fast asleep.

(Naruto's mindscape: Lemon scene, same rules as always)

Feeling a sense of deja vu, Naruto walked into the temple like structure, and saw a ribbon on the floor. Deciding to follow it, it led to a familiar bedroom, and he saw Kyuubi laying on the bed, the ribbon flowing down her body, between her breasts, down her stomach, and barely covering her entrance. She then got off of the bed, the ribbon falling as she did. She walked over to Naruto, her hips swaying, and she kissed Naruto long and deeply, removing his coat, and dragging him with her back to the bed.

The two lovers fell onto the bed, Kyuubi pulling Naruto's pants, and made the rest disappear. She then said, "God, you know how to turn a woman on, and I got REALLY turned on by that little display." Naruto smirked, and said, "So that's why you weren't for foreplay last time, me being violent is your foreplay." Kyuubi nodded, and said, "As much fun as it is talking, let's stop." She ground her bare pussy into his crotch, and said, "I want you to take me, ravish me, fuck me till I can't even walk. I want to feel that warm cum of yours in my womb, and I want it NOW."

Naruto, heeding her wishes, pinned her down on the bed, and without warning, impaled her on his cock, Kyuubi letting out a large moan at the feeling. He continued to pound into her, and she felt the feeling of ecstasy rise, her tails curled as much as her toes were, she felt Naruto's hand on her ass, and yelped when she felt her ass being slapped. She moaned, and said, "Yes master, do that again, punish your naughty bitch." Naruto continued to spank her ass, switching which cheek he hit her on. He then thrusted into her at a fast pace, as she wrapped her legs around him, and said, "Oh yes, yes, do it master, I want to feel it, I want it so bad." Naruto slammed into her as far as he could, feeling his cock brush the entrance to her womb, and feel it part a little. Kyuubi then had her walls tighten, as she felt herself about to have a orgasm, and said, "Oh yes, that's it, right there, right there." She flipped them both over, and she slammed her hips down on his cock, making it go past her cervix, his head going into her womb this time. That action alone caused them both to feel release, Naruto and Kyuubi both came, and Kyuubi felt her lover's cum flowing into her womb, and Naruto felt Kyuubi's juices flow onto the sheets.

(Lemon scene end)

Kyuubi collapsed onto Naruto, her body still feeling the orgasm. Naruto pulled the sheets over them, and said, "Just think, once you're out of here." Kyuubi smiled, and said, "I know, and I can't wait. But until then, it's nice to just be here, together." Naruto nodded, and the lovers fell asleep in each others arms.

(AN: ANNNNDDDD CUT! That is a wrap people. I think that went rather well. Now, I doubt there is much left to say, so, you know what to do, REVIEW.


	6. Chapter 6: Prelims, surprises, and a new

Darkvizardking: Yo people, I see people loved last chap. I know it was long over due, but I had Naruto wait till the right time. Now I will surprise the shit out of all my readers, but it will be a good one. Trust me. And so, without any further delay, LET'S GET THIS SHIT ROLLING.

Chapter 6: Prelims, surprises, and a new hell.

(Forest of death)

The bodies of the once known Squad seven laid in the clearing as they were left. Three figures entered the clearing, and the first one said, "They are not much, but they will have to do in wiping out that accursed bloodline of Kratos. Can you revive them Hades?" The second, known as Hades, a large man whose back was covered in needles, a helmet hiding his face. He wore two chain weapons, completely black, that ended in fierce looking hooks. These were to replace the Claws of Hades, which were taken from him by Kratos long ago. He responded, "Of course Zeus, but I will erase their minds of their death, so as to avoid any questions."

The first figure, known now as Zeus, his white hair, gold bracers, and pure stature reeked of power. He then turned to Hades and said, "Alright, but not the Uchiha, as he will be the one to kill that blasted vermin. And for that, he will need reason for vengeance." The third figure, Poseidon, put a hand on Zeus's shoulder, and said, "Is that wise? What if he becomes just as obsessed with revenge as Kratos? If he turns on us, he'll-" He was cut off, as Zeus said, "Let me deal with that. If that becomes the case, it will be easy to destroy him."

They both saw Hades finish reviving the ninja, and Sasuke opened his eyes. He saw the three, and demanded, "Who the hell are you three. And what the hell happened?" Hades was growling, as he did not like having to work with Zeus, and to hear this brat speak in such a manner was getting on his nerves even more. He heard Zeus say, "How would you like to get revenge on the one who killed you and your team, as well as your brother?" Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise, but he saw Kiba and Sakura passed out next to him, still alive. If these three could revive a dead man, then they were worth sticking with. Sasuke grinned, and said, "What do you have in mind?"

Zeus merely grinned, while his brothers scowled behind his back.

(Tower- time of prelims)

Naruto and his team stood amongst the genin on the floor, Akamaru standing near Naruto. Sarutobi entered, and was about to speak when they all heard, "Sorry we were late, but we had a little trouble." Everyone turned around, and Naruto's eyes widened and narrowed. What stood in the doorway was Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba. Akamaru whimpered, and Kiba said, "Get over here Akamaru, I was looking for you." Said dog stuck close to Naruto, shaking his head and thinking, 'What the hell? I know Naruto-sama killed him, so how?'

Naruto was thinking the same thing, and he heard Kyuubi say, "This reeks of the gods doing, as I can smell their putrid stench on them. Zeus must have had Hades revive them." Naruto scowled, and thought, 'That seems right, but it does not matter, they try anything, and I will kill them again and again.' Kyuubi shivered, and said, "I know you will, I know you will."

Sasuke and his team took their place in the ranks, much to the chagrin of everyone else. Sarutobi, seeing no reason to wait, said, (skipping the speech, and cutting to the first match)

The screen flashed through the names, eventually ending on two.

First match: Sasuke Uchiha vs. Akado Yoroi

Sakura looks at the board and thinks, 'Sasuke-kun can't fight, not this early.' Naruto was thinking, 'This just reeks of the council's doing, wanting to show off in front of the foreign ninja.' As Naruto and the other genin went up to the catwalk, Kakashi said to Sasuke, "You can't use your chakra in this match, or the seal will react. If that happens, the match will be stopped, regardless." Sasuke merely nodded his head and continued to go toward the center. Hayate, the proctor for the preliminaries, raised his hand in the air and looked at both competitors before saying, "Are both fighters ready?" At the confirmation, he lowered his arm in a chopping motion and said, "BEGIN." He then jumped back, so he wouldn't be hit by the fighters.

Sasuke began the match by rushing toward Yoroi, kunai in hand. Naruto thought, 'He's desperate, he won't win that way.'

Yoroi dodged the kunai swipes, and struck out with his right hand glowing blue, in a manner similar to a chakra scalpel. He grabbed Sasuke by the shirt, and he noticed he was getting weaker. He managed to get Yoroi off of him, and managed to get some distance from his opponent. Sasuke's vision was getting blurry, and saw Yoroi rushing him. Yoroi grabbed Sasuke by the hair, and then the Uchiha noticed. He said, "You're stealing my chakra." Yoroi chuckled and said, "Yes, I am able to steal the chakra of my opponent, and add it to myself, you're finished."

Sasuke, knowing he couldn't use chakra or jutsu, got a flash of when he fought Lee before the exams started. He remembered how he fought. Sasuke then ducked down under Yoroi's guard, and gave him a heel kick to the face, launching him upward. Lee saw what he was doing and thought, 'He had his Sharingan active when we fought, but to see him perform it is something else.' Naruto thought, 'Still, the Uchiha are copycats, but to steal Lee's hardwork is wrong.'

Sasuke saw the reactions, and said, "I may have taken the first part, but from here on out, it's all original." He paralyzed Yoroi by using his index and middle finger. He then swung his right arm at Yoroi's face, which was blocked by the arm. Using the momentum, Sasuke swung his right leg to kick Yoroi's stomach, sending him straight to the ground.

Seeing Yoroi knocked out, Hayate called, "Winner, Sasuke Uchiha." Yoroi was picked out of the crater he made on impact, while Sasuke fell on his ass, with Kakashi already supporting him, he said, "Let's get that mark sealed away, shall we?" Kakashi then shunshined away with Sasuke.

Naruto glared as he saw them leave, Saia placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, Hinata and even Temari joining them. Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow, and she said, "My brother Gaara spoke highly of you. You seem to be quite the man." Naruto smirked, and said, "Why thank you Temari-chan, and be assured, when it is my turn, you will see that there is much to see about me." Temari smiled, and stood as they watched the next pair of names.

Second match: Shino Aburame vs. Zaku Abumi

Naruto stared at the board and thought, 'This will be over quickly, as Shino is quite the shinobi.'

Zaku reached the center area. He merely looked at Shino before saying, "Why do I have to face this loser, I was hoping to face Blondie up there." Shino remained stoic. Hayate, seeing no need to stall, asked, "Are both fighters ready?" After seeing them both nod he lowered his arm and said, "Then let the match, BEGIN." He then jumped back to ensure he wouldn't get caught in the cross hairs. Shino said, "I am giving you one chance, surrender now, or else." Zaku merely scoffed and said, "How about you just DIE." He then raised his arm out, and blasted Shino, or so he thought. Was he DID blast, was a large collection of bugs, and he heard Shino say, "I am only going to say this once more, give up, you can't win." Zaku looked at Shino, and saw a mass amount of bugs coming out of his clothes. Ino and Sakura had disgusted looks on their faces, Naruto thought, 'So this is the Aburame clan's specialty, a literal ace up their sleeve.'

Shino said, "Surrender, with that arm you can't attack both me, and the swarm behind you." As Zaku looked back, Shino was true to his word. There was a SWARM of the same beetles, looking to devour him at any time. At this, Zaku's memories of what happened before being found by Orochimaru flashed through his mind. Pulling his other arm out of the sling it was in, he shouted, "THERE'S NOTHING LIKE HAVING AN ACE IN THE HOLE, RIGHT!"

He pointed both air cannons at Shino and the swarm, but as he tried to fire his jutsu, his arms started to bulge, showing a building pressure. As he cried out in pain, his arms burst, no longer able to hold the pressure. One arm had huge holes in it, the other was blown off at the elbow.

Seeing everyone's confusion, Shino explained, "While you were busy ignoring my warnings, I had a few Kikuchu beetles enter both arms, plugging it up to prevent chakra flow. And THAT, is a true ace in the hole." Hayate, seeing the clear result, said, "Winner, Shino Aburame."

Kiba shivered, saying, "And that is EXACTLY why I would not wanna fight Shino. The guy knows how to be brutal." Naruto thought, 'Well no shit mutt-face, we ARE shinobi after all.'

Naruto saw Zaku carried off by the medics, and saw that the jonin didn't gave a damn. He then saw that the board had two new names.

Third match: Kankuro vs. Misumi Tsurugu.

Naruto saw the make-up wearing sand genin, and Kabuto's other teammate walk down to the center stage. Kankuro held a confident smirk, his opponent's face unreadable due to the glasses and the mask. Hayate looked at them both and asked, "Are both fighters ready?" Seeing their confirmations, he swung his arm down, and said, "Then let the match, BEGIN." And he then jumped out of the way. Kankuro pulled the package off of his back, saying, "This will be over quickly." Misumi then rushed at Kankuro, and in a strange way, 'wrapped up Kankuro, who only had time to throw the bundle away from himself. Misumi chuckled as he said, "I am able to stretch my body using my chakra, turning my bones softer. Give up now, or I will snap your neck." Kankuro merely scoffed and said, "Yeah right, you don't have the guts." Misumi appeared to have an angry expression, and with a single move, snapped Kankuro's neck. Sakura said in surprise, "He, he actually broke it." Misumi sneered, thinking he won, as he saw Kankuro's head go limp. He then heard the head chuckle, and he along with all but the sand shinobi had wide eyes as they saw his 'head' snap up, part of his face missing, revealing what looked like a wooden person. 'Kankuro's' clothing was ripped at the sides, as six arms sprang out, and wrapped around Misumi in a manner that was very familiar. The now revealed puppet laughed, before saying in Kankuro's voice, "Well, that was fun, I wonder, how soft your bones would get, if I BROKE THEM ALL."

The puppet squeezed Misumi tightly, and with an audible crack, broke every bone from the neck down. The bundle Kankuro carried started to unravel, showing the real Kankuro. Hayate said, "Winner, Kankuro" Naruto thought, 'He hid himself inside bundle, and controlled the puppet, making it look like it was him, not a bad idea.'

Misumi was carried off by the medics, and the board went through the names again. This time it landed on two names the leaf ninja knew they would never hear the end of.

Fourth match: Ino Yamanaka vs. Sakura Haruno.

Naruto turned to Temari, and said, "I will admit, for a puppeteer, he can give a good performance." Kankuro, who walked up near his sister, heard the remark and said, "Thanks, I was inspired to learn how from the work of Akasuna no Sasori." Naruto raised and eyebrow, and said, "My, a wind user, a puppeteer, and one who controls sand at but a whim. Very impressive. Am I to assume you three are brother and sister?"

Temari blushed and left for her match, while Kankuro chuckled, and said, "Yeah, that's us." Naruto chuckled, and said, "It's good to see that." Naruto watched as Temari picked Tenten's attack one by one, until the match was over. He then heard a call of YAHOO, and turned toward the board.

Seventh Match: Naruto Namikaze vs. Kiba Inuzuka. (AN: yes I know I skipped the 5th and 6th fights, but they were the same as cannon)

Naruto saw Kin carried away in a stretcher, and sent a shadow clone to watch out for her. He then heard Kiba say, "We got a lucky break Akamaru, we can beat that dead last easy."

Naruto walked down to center stage, and said, "You coming down dog-breath? I would like to get this over with sometime today." Ignoring the snickers from everyone in the room, Kiba tried to show off by jumping down to the floor. Hayate then asked, "Are both fighters ready?" At the confirmation, he dropped his arm and said, "Then let the match BEGIN." He then jumped out of the way.

Kiba growled, and said, "I don't know what the hell you did to Akamaru, but now I'm gonna beat you down dead-last." Naruto scoffed, and said, "I'd like to see you try you trash." Kiba growled in anger, and said, "Screw you asshole, I'll kill you and make Hinata mine. GATSUUGA." Kiba spun into a human tornado, and Naruto reached behind his back for his scroll, and pulled a wicked looking hammer. It was rather large, and made of wood. The ends had nasty looking spikes in them, showing that a hit to the head would be the last one.

Naruto stood ready to swing, and when Kiba was close enough, Naruto swung the Barbarian hammer like a home run bat, and said, "GET YOUR SORRY ASS THE FUCK AWAY!" He hit Kiba in the side, and saw him flew straight into a wall. Everyone's eyes were wide, as Tsume, and Kushina saw the 'fight', and each thought, 'Holy shit, that was incredible.' Kushina, however, was, 'My god, the way his body moved, if I were a few years younger- NO, bad Kushina BAD. He's your son. But on the other hand, he is an adult, and is more of a friend then son by now. NO, I can't think like that.'

Naruto whistled as he slung the hammer over his shoulder, and said, "Shit, I think I killed him." Hinata sighed, and Hayate said, "Winner, Naruto Namikaze." as the screen scrolled through the names, Hinata froze as it landed on two.

Eighth match: Hinata Hyuuga vs. Neji Hyuuga

Sakura saw the look of fear on Hinata's face, and said, "Well, seems the Hyuuga bitch will get hers for being on the same team as that freak." Everyone glared at the girl, and either by strong will, or ignorance, she didn't notice. Naruto sighed and thought, 'Why didn't the gods just let her ass stay dead?' Kyuubi shrugged, and said, "I wish I knew love, but sadly, they just didn't. Why? It make you frustrated?" Naruto thought, 'Hell yes, I killed her bitch ass, and they just bullshit me by reviving her.' Kyuubi had a seductive smirk, and said, "Well, after these prelims, perhaps you can come in and I can 'relieve' you of that stress." Naruto smirked, and thought, 'Oh you know it.'

He turned his attention back to the field, and saw Hinata doing well, but not well enough. Neji had the advantage, as he pulled back her sleeve to show her tenketsu were blocked. He then said, "How pathetic. You are pathetic." Naruto growled at the remark, and said, "Shut your mouth insect. You say you have strength, when all you do is insult and make others feel lower. That is the way of a coward." Neji's face turned red with anger, and said, "Silence trash, I will deal with you next, after I end this main branch weakling."

Neji rushed to kill Hinata, but he was stopped by a blade in front of his face. Naruto held Death scythe at his neck, and said, "Do not even move an inch you trash." Hinata collapsed, and Kurenai rushed down to check her, and said, "My god, he really tried to kill her, she's going into cardiac arrest." Naruto shouted, "GET THOSE GODDAMN MEDICS OUT HERE NOW!" The medic ninja took Hinata away, and Akamaru followed after them, as Naruto told him to. Naruto clutched his scythe, and his eyes turned bright red, with a ring of yellow. He then said, his voice bringing a shiver of fear down people's spines, "**Pray on you hands and knees that she makes it out of here alive, because if not, I will see to it that YOU GET A ONE WAY TRIP TO THE INFERNO! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR YOU PIECE OF SHIT?" **

Neji nodded his head, and said, "She should die, as she is fated to be a weakling." Naruto glared at Neji, and said, "Speak not of fate, as that is a crutch for when your life is in the shitter you trash." Naruto merely walked up the catwalk, not even paying attention to the rest of the matches. Saia sat next to him, as she was the only one who would advance without a fight due to the number of people left. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and said, "She'll be fine, she's tougher then that." Naruto nodded, and said, "I know that, but that will not save that fool from his punishment." Saia shivered at the tone, and said, "I know, and I can't wait to see him fall like the bitch he is." Naruto decided to take a quick nap, and Temari nudged him awake, and said, "The matches are over, we're being called to the floor." Naruto got up and followed her down, where the other winners stood. Hayate said, "Now that you all have won, you will each reach into this box, and pick a number, this will decide who you will face in the finals." Anko walked to each Genin with a box, and as each reached inside, they called their number:

Neji: 2

Naruto: 1 (everyone shivered at the evil look he had)

Gaara: 3

Kankuro: 5

Shino: 6

Temari: 7

Shikamaru: 9

Dosu: 8

Sasuke: 4

Saia: 10

Thus creating the lineup:

Match 1: Naruto Namikaze vs. Neji Hyuuga

Match 2: Gaara vs. Sasuke Uchiha

Match 3: Kankuro vs. Shino Aburame

Match 4: Temari vs. Dosu

Match 5: Shikamaru vs. Saia

Shikamaru grumbled about how he had to fight a girl, and Naruto was going over how he would train after this. He left the room, and walked through the halls, not even Saia were with him, as they knew he needed to be alone. He heard screaming from one of the rooms, and felt his clone dispel. He rushed in the room, and saw the sound Genin Zaku trying to rape his teammate, without hesitating, Naruto grabbed a weapon from his scroll, a spear named 'The spear of destiny'. Naruto impaled the fool on the spear, and hefted the body off of the poor girl. He threw it away into a corner, and saw the girl scared for her life. He cut her bindings and said, "It's alright, let's get you out of here." After giving her a spare set of clothes, he turned around so that she could change.

She then said, "You can look now." He turned around and saw she kept the coat closed, and he said, "Let's go, we need to see the Hokage about this sort of thing." Kin nodded, and said, "Thank you Naruto-sama, I will follow you wherever you need me to." Naruto walked out of the room, Kin clutching his arm. Sadly, they ran into Sasuke and Sakura along the way.

Naruto scowled, and said, "Out of the way vermin, least I kill you." Sasuke grinned, and said, "Yeah right dead-last, I have allies on my side, and they are quite high up in the food chain, even to you." Naruto's scowl grew, as he said, "The gods of Olympus only work for themselves, you would be wise to stay away from them."

Sasuke scoffed, and said, "Yeah right loser. You're just jealous of me." Sakura, deciding to be a bitch, said, "Yeah, so shut up Naruto. Leave and take that slut of yours with you." Naruto was about to reach for his blade, but Kakashi rounded the corner and said, "What is going on here? Naruto, take the girl to see Lord Hokage, I will deal with these two personally." Naruto left, and Kakashi turned to the two fools and said, "I do not know how the hell you two are alive, but know this. If you both try to attack Naruto in any way, he will kill you both. And if he does not, I will."

Sasuke merely scoffed and walked away, while Sakura was shivering at her sensei's tone.

(Hokage tower- Sarutobi's office)

Sarutobi was sitting at his desk, allowing Shadow clones to do it for him. He was glad Danzo told him of this idea, as well as the fact that the ANBU under Danzo's command were efficient in the village. He was enjoying a cup of sake when Naruto walked in, much to the protest of the secretary. 'I'll have to fire her later.' He then said, "It's good to see you Naruto, you had quite a show on for everyone. Your mother and Tsume-san were quite impressed."

Naruto chuckled, and said, "Thanks, though I could of done worse, much worse." Sarutobi grew serious, and asked, "Why have you brought one of the sound genin with you? Did something happen?" Kin nodded, and said, "Yes, Naruto-sama saved me from being raped by a teammate of mine, well, ex-teammate now." Naruto nodded, and said, "I do not trust her around the other sound nin, so I brought her here to be put under my protective custody." Sarutobi nodded, and said, "It will be done. No go and prepare for the finals, a month goes by quickly." Naruto saluted, and Kin followed after him.

(Namikaze compound)

Naruto walked in, after being refused to see Hinata by the Hyuuga elders, he decided to deal with them later. He was glomped by Haku and Anko, and Kin merely watched from the background. Haku then said, "I saw Hinata, and she's very lucky her injuries were not serious. Neji truly tried to kill her. Naruto had an aura of death around him, and he said, "That fool will pay for what he has done, I will be leaving soon to train for the finals, I will be back." Haku and Anko knew not to get in his way, and Kin said, "Alright Naruto-sama, I know you need to train. We will be waiting for you to return."

Anko looked at her and thought, 'Who is she? I know she was one of the sound genin, but why is she here?' Naruto was about to walk out the door, when he ran into his mother. They both fell onto each other, Kushina under Naruto. Her face turned as red as her hair, and she said, "Leaving so soon Sochi?" Naruto blushed, and said, "Yes, I need to train for the finals, and I can't do it here. I will be back by then." Kushina then said, "Alright, be back the day before, okay?" Naruto picked her up and said, "I will, count on it."

(Timeskip- Chuunin exam finals)

Kin and Hinata sat in the stands, forced to hear how Sasuke was going to win from the banshee bitch herself. They both wondered where Naruto was, as he did not show up when he said he was, only a scroll was found that said, 'Watch the skies'. Kushina was in a fuss, as Naruto did not leave her mind the entire month. Haku and Anko were also worried, as they did not expect Naruto to merely disappear. Kiba and Sakura tried to find him after checking his home, but they did not even get in the gates.

Where Naruto was the whole time, was training with his summons. After being brought to their home thanks to Elphin, Naruto learned how to use their sage mode, as well as was given a gift by their boss, Yami, or the 'Black winged Dragon'. It was a sword that controlled shadows, not unlike Nara clan jutsu. It was Masamune, a dark sword that was forged to use a surprising ability. (Yes, it is Masamune from Soul Eater, I always liked it.) Naruto was unable to gather natural chakra as he moved, so a chakra receptor was put into the hilt of the sword. It would gather the natural chakra for him, but only to a set amount. Once that limit was reached, it would take a day to recharge itself. Until then, Naruto had a set time limit in sage mode, but he was okay with the limitation. After all, he always got around them. Yami had Naruto learn Kenjutsu under their best expert, the one known as Silverwind the ascendent. The training was harsh, but he toughened through it.

Now the other competitors were looking around for Naruto and Sasuke, and even Sarutobi and the 'Kazekage' were wondering where they were. Kushina was throwing a fit, as she told Naruto to return the day before, but merely got the same note that Kin and Hinata got. Anko then said, "Keep your short on, knowing Naruto-kun, he's just gonna give a big entrance." Kurenai nodded, and said, "She has a point Kushina-sama, I would not put it past him." Kushina sighed, and thought, 'I know they're right, but, why can't I get my son, my own son, out of my head?'

Genma then said, "Alright, will Naruto Namikaze, and Neji Hyuuga please step forward, as the match will soon begin." Everyone looked around, and no one saw Naruto at all. Neji had an arrogant grin, and said, "So, that loser left I see? After all his talk, he proved to be just, a, coward?" Near the end of his sentence, black feathers began to drop into the arena, and Orochimaru had to wonder, 'This is not the genjutsu, so what is it?' Everyone looked around, as the feathers continued to fall, while Hinata looked up, and shouted, "LOOK, UP THERE!" Everyone turned their eyes, and saw Naruto, but they were shocked at what they saw. He had large black bird wings, Death scythe in one hand, Masamune in the other. As he floated down, he gave the appearance of an angel of death. His wings started to fall part slowly, fully disappearing when his feet touched the ground. And all the while, a large tone, like a bell ringing, was heard throughout the arena.

Naruto raised his head, his hair having grown down to his back in a manner similar to a white haired sannin. His eyes were still bright yellow, and he said, "Do not ask for whom the bell tolls, for it tolls, for thee." Genma was shocked, but said, "It's good to see you made it kid. You ready?" Naruto nodded, and said, "Let's hurry this up. I plan on sending this fate loving bastard to the inferno." Genma nodded, and said, "Let the match, BEGIN!"

He then jumped back, and Neji said, "Do not mock fate, for it has determined you will lose this day." Naruto then began to laugh, and it sent shivers down everyone's spine. When he was done, Naruto said, "Fate? You would dare speak to me about fate? What a hapless piece of shit you are Hyuuga."

Neji got angry, and said, "Silence commoner, do not think you are better then me, a Hyuuga prodigy." Naruto had a dark and sadistic grin, and he said, "Let me tell you a little story you son of a bitch. There were once three sisters, each of them had the power over our fates. But one day, a mere mortal, a man, decided to change his fate, and take back the life so wrongfully taken from him. He traveled to the island the sisters resided in, and when they tried to stop him, he killed them, one by one. So let me ask you this, what good is fate or class, when a mere mortal slayed goddesses?"

Neji was growing pissed, and said, "YOU LIE! NO ONE CAN CHANGE THEIR FATE, NO ONE! IT IS POINTLESS TO EVEN THINK OTHERWISE!" Naruto placed Death scythe and Masamune away, and drew out the Barbarian hammer. He then said, "Oh really? Then perhaps, we should get a third opinion on the subject?" He then slammed the hammer down, and dragged it in front of him. To the shock of everyone, Hyuuga included, they saw a person appear, standing there, transparent but still there. It was Hizashi Hyuuga, brother to Hiashi and Neji's father. Hizashi grabbed Neji by the neck, and said, "It is a shame to see you have fallen so far son. With my death, I gained freedom from the rest of our accursed clan. This boy speaks the truth, I have met the man he spoke of, and know this Neji, if you listen to the elders, you will perish."

Hizashi's form faded away, and Naruto said, "Damn, he had a lot to say. But now it's time to cut the crap, and beat it out of you." Naruto drew out a strange bow, it's string made of wind as he revealed it. (Typhoon's bane) He reared it back, and when he shot it, Neji spun, and said, "Rotation." A giant dome if chakra covered Neji, and blocked the shot. Neji then said, "I don't know what the hell you did, but I know what happened, and that was not my father. I will destroy you for that." Naruto dropped kicked Neji in the face, the force of it blasting him into a wall. Naruto grabbed him by the neck, and said, "Sorry to disappoint you, but that was your father, and to be honest, I liked him better then you. At least he didn't have an entire forest up his ass. You on the other hand, are going to suffer for what you did." He then threw Neji into the wall, and bashed his head into it a few times. Naruto then said, for all to hear, "Do you know how many ways there are to kill a man? Flesh that burns, bones that break. But to crush a man's spirit, is to truly destroy him."

Neji then blacked out, and when his eyes opened, he was pinned the wall, and saw his father in front of him with a katana. Hizashi then said, "You are a fool. You will be punished for your idiocy, and it shall be me that delivers it." Neji felt a stabbing pain, and saw his father pierce his chest with the katana. It repeated over and over, till he blacked out again.

The audience heard him scream, yet saw no injury. They heard him yell to stop, but nothing was happening. Naruto was smirking, as he held the handsign for the one genjutsu he was able to learn from Kyuubi. A demonic version of the hellviewing genjutsu that was similar to Itachi's Tsukiyomi. Neji was ripped from the pain, and he backed away from Naruto in fear. He screamed, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU?"

Naruto started to laugh, it sounding dark and demonic, and he said, "What am I? My ancestor was Kratos, the former God of War. He was feared, respected, and he had the power to back it all up. But his title was taken from him, his home, his people destroyed by the very gods he once worked for. But now the time of the gods has passed, Kratos's title left open. I shall be the one to reclaim that throne. I shall BECOME THE NEW GOD OF WAR." He raised the Blades of Athena into the air, as the blades moved of their own accord, giving him the appearance of someone who will do good on their promise. They slashed the ground, leaving giant crevices in their wake.

Kushina, as well as others in the audience were shocked at the display of power, and Kushina thought, 'I know he will, and I will be there to help him, with whatever he needs.'

Neji looked on in fear, and he said, "Procter, I give up, I forfeit."

(A/N: ANNNNNDDDD CUT! Damn this was good to write, I was debating on whether or not to wait on the fight, but decided to cut the crap and give you all what I know you would be begging for, and so here it is. Now you all now what to do, REVIEW.


	7. Chapter 7: Invasion, slaughter, and hell

Darkvizardking: HELLO PEOPLE! Have I got a great chap for you today. Now as you know, the invasion is soon upon us, and we'll see how much of a 'Spartan' Naruto has become in very, shall we say, violent, ways. So sit back, relax, and watch, and more crazy shit is about to happen. ME OWN NOTHING, OR THIS WILL BE WHAT THE SERIES ACTUALLY BECOMES!

Chapter 7: Invasion, slaughter, and hell on earth.

The Audience was stunned, as the civilians thought that the 'Hyuuga prodigy' would kill the 'Demon brat', and the shinobi were shocked to see how, merciless, for lack of a better word, that Naruto handled it. Orochimaru was sweating, and he heard of the God of War, even if his era was long before the great remaking of the world. 'It seems that the line of Kratos yet still exists, I must be wary of that boy.'

Sarutobi saw the reactions of the civilians and thought, 'How does it feel? To know that the one you shown so much hatred to over the years is finally striking back, foolish little bastards.'

Anko looked over and saw Kushina's face imitating a tomato, and she asked, "Are you feeling alright Kushina-sama?" Kushina shook her head free of thoughts, and said, "Yes, I'm fine, just shocked at my Sochi's match, that's all." Seeing no way to argue, Anko leaned back in her seat, and thought, 'Yeah right, shocked my ass, if I didn't know better, it would seem that Kushina-sama is falling for Naruto-kun, then again, she can't call herself his mom, friend maybe, but mom, I doubt it highly.'

Temari and Kankuro were seriously thinking of telling the Suna forces to back out, as they heard legends of the God of War, and his home in Sparta. For no one whoever invaded a spartan home left it alive. They then heard shivering, and looked over at Gaara, and saw 'him' staring down at Naruto, and what they did not hear was Shukaku screaming at her host, saying, "Now's the time dear, a descendant of Lord Kratos has revealed himself, now you can show your true self." 'Gaara' shivered, but not in fear, but in excitement, for the Suna Jinchuuriki held a secret of 'her' own. While in the womb 'she' was a 'he', but due to Shukaku being sealed within 'her' at the time, Shukaku caused an improvised sex change, a fact that the demon both told her container and apologized for.

The reason for her going 'crazy' at times of the full moon were simple, if a little anti-climactic. The full moon was week of Shukaku's period. And like all hormonal women at that time, she was far more irritable. Sadly the sound genin Dosu learned that the hard way.

(Stadium floor)

Neji was surrounded by medics, a few of them glaring at Naruto for doing this much damage in the first place. Naruto scanned the stands for reactions, and saw a few of the Jonin and Chuunin clapping and cheering, Kushina, Anko, Hinata, Kin and Haku being the loudest. This caused Naruto to smirk, and he heard, "Naruto-san, please, let me ask one last question." Naruto turned and saw Neji on his hands and knees, a surprise to any who knew him or his clan.

He then asked, "Why, why did you spare my life, I understand what I have done, I tried to instill fear in Lady Hinata, and as I felt, I saw exactly what I have done, and so my life should not of been spared, but why did you?" Naruto turned to walk away, and as a deathly silence came over the stadium, they heard, "Because of the only thing she had to overcome the fear, Hope. It was her hope that your clan will be united, and that seal on your head would be gone. I may despise you for what you did, but I will not kill you, as it would sadden Hinata-chan, something I wish to avoid."

Hinata felt eyes on her from Anko, who smiled, and thought, 'Seems I won the bet, hehe, Kurenai never should of bet me if Naruto-kun noticed or not. But I have a feeling something nuts is about to happen.'

Neji was placed on a stretcher, and as he passed Naruto, he gave a look of apology, to which Naruto nodded. Hiashi sat with the rest of the elders, and Hanabi, his youngest daughter asked, "Otou-san, the elders said that that blonde boy would lose, but he won, why?" Hiashi smirked, and he said for the elders to hear, "Because Hanabi, Neji was stuck in the elders foolish ideals. They filled his head with lies and deceit, sadly filling this clan with more of the arrogance your late mother despised. Perhaps one day, you or your sister will be able to change this clan for the better." The elders looked at him as if he spoke a blasphemy, but none were foolish enough to call him on it, as it would enforce his words, not refute them.

(Stadium stairwell)

Naruto walked up the stairs calmly, and to his surprise, saw Gaara waiting for him. He said, "Hello Gaara-san, I take it you enjoyed the match?" He saw Gaara nod, and to his surprise, with a light blush. Gaara took a step forward, and Naruto noticed sand coming off, literal chunks falling off and showing something surprising. Instead of short red hair, it came down past her shoulders, and her body shape reminded Naruto of the hourglass the Suna symbol is similar to. He then heard, "My Naruto-san, why are you so surprised?"

Naruto cleared his throat and said, "Your sand sure can hide a lot, right?" He saw Gaara walk closer and said, "Naruto-san, I need to confirm something, would you please look at the Kage box, and check the scent of my 'father'." Naruto had to shiver at how much venom was put into the word father. He walked to where he could smell the scent coming downwind, and said, "He smells of snakes and mud, I hate to tell you, but that's not your father." He turned and saw a lone tear going down Gaara's face, and he asked, "What's wrong?"

Next thing he knew, Gaara was clutching his chest, and said, "It's not, he smells of scorpions and sand, he said he was gonna back out, but," She felt a hand on her head, and Naruto said, "Warn all of the Suna forces, you've been tricked. We need to warn your brother and sister." After remembering how she looked, he asked, "Are you gonna put that armor back on? Or just leave it off." His answer was a long kiss to the lips, and she said, "Will that do?" Nodding dumbly, he followed her back up to the box, and they saw Temari and Shikamaru facing off, and Kankuro looked at them and asked, "Have you seen Gaara anywhere?" He heard a cough from the redhead and Naruto said, "Yeah, I have, and it seems the three of you will need to clear some things up, but for now, you need to go warn the Suna ninja that you have around the village. Your village is being played by Orochimaru."

Kankuro was about to yell about betraying the village, but the look in his younger bro-sister's eyes spoke otherwise, and he quickly nodded and ran as fast as he could. Gaara was still clutching Naruto's chest, and Naruto felt his mind haze over.

(Naruto and Gaara's linked mindscape)

Naruto and Gaara saw themselves in a sort of dessert, the sand rising at a point, changing into the form of Shukaku. She looked down at the two, and said, "**It is an honor to meet a descendant of the God of War. I brought you both down here for a reason, one which shall benefit us both. As you may know, the gods of Olympus have returned. It was Nibi, who can sense those passing to and from the afterlife who warned us, the only one unable to know of this fact was you, as your seal prevents us from communicating with Kyuubi-sama." **

Naruto looked up, and asked, "But how were the gods able to return? They died didn't they?" Shukaku nodded, but said, "**That may be, but they were entrapped in tartarus, but now it is called the inferno. After Kratos caused the world to be remade, the structure of Hades changed, and Lucifer, a fallen angel took over Hades after a failed attempt to take down Kami. Because of the failure, he was cast down from the true heaven, and thus the Inferno was born. But I'm rambling, it seems Zeus made a deal with Lucifer. To be allowed free passage out of hell, in exchange for you **(she points a giant finger at Naruto) **to be killed and dragged to the Inferno for what your family has done." **

Naruto blinked and asked, "My family? What do they have to do with any of this?" Shukaku laughed, it sounding like an earthquake the entire time. She then said, "**Kratos's line is known to be a cursed and destructive line, but the only ones destroyed were the gods on Olympus, and the only goddess he killed was Hera, but she was a total bitch. Anyway, if you trace the line back far enough, two other warriors can be traced to you, each powerful in their own right. Dante Alighieri, the crusader who sins nearly cost him and the one he loved their souls, only to repent them on a pilgrimage through the Inferno. The red horseman War, who fought angel, demon, and human alike, he who was blamed for the early start of the second world's end, only to fight his way to discover the truth. Now do you see? Your family has been a thorn in the sides of many dangerous people, one which they so desperately tried to have removed. But we the Bijuu support you Naruto-sama, and I will tell the other seven to look out for you my lord." **Shukaku performed an odd version of a bow, which Naruto returned, and as both of them faded out, Shukaku thought, '**Be strong Naruto-sama, for even Gaia herself has not let go of her fury.'**

(stadium competitors box)

Naruto and Gaara shook their heads, and Naruto hearing Kyuubi say, "Why were you in here head love? I couldn't hear a thing." Naruto merely responded, saying, 'We will have much to discuss once this is over.' He felt Kyuubi nod, and Gaara said, "It seems the Uchiha finally arrived, I will be back shortly, but I will try to stall as long as I can." She gave him a peck on the cheek, surprising him and Saia, who watched from a corner of the room. As Gaara passed, Saia walked up to Naruto and asked, "What happened? I thought Gaara-san was a guy?" Naruto shook his head, and said, "There is far more going on then we know. As to what it is, I do not know."

(Stadium floor)

Gaara stood in the arena floor, the audience confused by the change of appearance, but when they saw Sasuke, they were more then surprised. They saw he wore gold armlets and shinguards similar to Zeus, but he wore a mostly black jumpsuit, and his hair was longer. He looked at Gaara and said, "So the sand demon is a little bitch huh? It doesn't matter, I'll kill you in front of everyone, and show what a freak you are." Shukaku was screaming to kill the boy, as his armor showed he was in league with Zeus, to which Gaara agreed. Genma stood at the ready, and when he saw they were done talking, he said, "Let the match, BEGIN."

Gaara quickly had her sand flow out, it attacking Sasuke like an angry serpent. He dodged the on coming attacks, and held out a hand, holding a lightning bolt, which made Naruto's eyes widen. Sasuke then threw the bolt, which went right through Gaara's sand, and barely pierced her armor. Naruto was gripping the railing, anger on his face evident. Sasuke, seeing as the technique went through the sand, started to sling bolt after bolt, his face clearly showing insanity.

(Stadium stands)

Kakashi looked on in horror, as while he did not know where Sasuke learned it, he did not know where Sasuke went during the month, many believed that Orochimaru had him, but the truth was, Zeus handled the training. Shukaku was afraid, Naruto was furious, but Sakura had a shit eating grin on her face, as she thought, 'Now Sasuke-sama is showing that demon bitch whose boss, and soon, we'll kill that bastard Naruto, just have to be patient.'

Anko was thinking, 'Something's wrong, that move is breaking through the sand brat's armor, and not even that Lee kid could pull that off.' Kushina was looking between Naruto and Gaara, as she saw his worried expression, and thought, 'It must hurt seeing a friend be treated as such, but, when did they become friends?'

Kakashi was having enough of this, 'If this doesn't end soon, I will kill Sasuke myself, so help me Kami.'

(Arena floor)

Gaara felt a deep sting in her shoulder, and she slowly turned her head to look at the source. It was a lightning bolt in her shoulder, leaving a deep wound. While it wasn't at her heart, if she didn't get it out, the electricity would kill her. She quickly ripped out the bolt, he blood pouring from the wound, which Shukaku quickly closed up. The next thing anyone knew, was a explosion occurred in the Kage box, and she knew, 'The invasion has begun, I hope Kankuro managed to stop everyone.'

(stadium competitor' box)

Kankuro ran into the box to see the plan already in motion, but he said, "I got to them in time, the Suna ninja have gone back to the village." Temari looked relieved, having been filled in on what's happening. Naruto saw Sasuke about to attack Gaara, when he jumped down, drew out the Blades of Athena, and attacked Sasuke, blocking his path.

Sasuke scoffed, and said, "So I guess it's true, demons protect their own kind." He then disappeared, leaving a dark chuckle behind. Naruto heard Gaara gasp, and quickly went to her side. He saw the wound, as did Temari and Kankuro, and Naruto said, "Get her somewhere safe, she can't fight with this wound." Gaara looked Naruto in the eyes, and he said, "You heard me, you can't fight, don't worry. I'm too strong to die." Gaara smiled as her brother and sister took her away.

Naruto then gained an angry expression on his face. He then called out, "Shadow clone jutsu." He created seven clones, each holding a weapon. He felt Kiba and Sakura approaching behind him, and he said to his clones, "SPARTANS, LET US SHOW THESE FOOLS WHAT WE ARE MADE OF! LET US SHOW THEM WHY IT IS THAT A SPARTAN'S HOME IS NEVER INVADED, WITHOUT DEAR COST. TO ARMS MY BROTHERS, TO ARMS!" The clones grabbed their respective weapon, and with a shout of "AROO" they ran into the village, and began killing any Sound ninja they saw. Naruto then turned, and saw Kiba and Sakura ready to fight. He then scoffed and said, "You fucking traitors, I will enjoy killing you again. And this time, Hades will not be able to bring you back."

Naruto readied the Blades of Athena, as his clones took all the other weapons he could use. If there was ever a time he could finish them all in one go, this was it. Sakura and Kiba tried to flank him, but he started to spin, "_**DIVINE RECKONING" **_They crashed into the tornado, which was on a far larger scale as before, and before they fell onto the ground, he stabbed them both in the stomachs, which Tsume saw. She bowed her head at the loss of her son, but she saw him attack Naruto with the intent to kill. Naruto dropped their bodies off of his blades, and ran to check on his mother. When he got to the stands, he saw Kushina standing over a pile of bodies, each of them sound ninja, a blood-stained katana in hand. Naruto smiled, as he saw his mother was okay, he quickly left, but not before looking back for a second, a blush on his face as he left.

(Kage box)

Sarutobi was shocked to see that it was Orochimaru, his old student behind the kage robes. Dealing with the snake himself was proving to be quite a burden on the old monkey, but it only grew worse once two of the three kages before him were brought back. Thankfully he stopped the Yondaime from coming back, otherwise he'd be a dead man already. Even Enma didn't help much, as the summon took more of his limited chakra. Resigning himself to the cost of what he had to do, he created three shadow clones, and using the infinite darkness genjutsu, bought himself enough time for a final set of handsigns.

(Konoha- Streets)

The Naruto clones found themselves surrounded by Sound ninja in their areas, and their chakra felt limited. Soon a drum beat rang through the air, and the voice of the Original was heard throughout the village.

_**I track my history  
Bloody burned family tree  
Native blood runs in me  
Murderous tendencies**_

Keep bloodlust away  
Keep violence at bay  
Can't deny genetics  
Animal DNA

Disappear into the fog  
Gonna multiply the tainted blood  
Cant remember where you go at night  
You got the bloody teeth and wolven sight

Ancestor Genocide  
We were killed to save lives  
Just one beast did survive  
Now I live to take _**life**__****_

Keep yourself from me  
Can't help what I be  
I am man and beast  
Your flesh I will eat

Fall right into homicide  
Become the beast that lives inside  
Sink your fangs into the skin  
Drink the blood so you may live  
Kill until you find the one  
That will carry tainted sons  
Death brings _**life**__** into the dark  
Infest the world and make your mark  
Tonight**_

Go perpetuate  
Go Procreate  
_**Insure**__** Homicide  
**__**Keep bloodlines alive  
Our children will regress  
And Hunger for the flesh  
They cant be controlled  
They hunger for your soul  
Tonight**_

"Close your eyes and become the animals you once were..." 

The Naruto clones felt their eyes close slowly, only to snap open, their eyes glowing red, and with their weapons in hand, slaughtered the sound ninja around them, each one having the blood of the ninjas flow like a great stream. Soon, their weapons glowed bright red, their weapons were finished. The Konoha shinobi cheering and joining in the fight. _****_

Bloodlines  
Ill Take your life  
Ill give you life  
Bloodlines

Life  
Ill take your life  
Ill give you life

Ill take your life

(Inside the barrier)

Sarutobi felt a chill go down his spine, and it wasn't from the use of the reaper death seal. The song was , dark, even more so then anything he knew, but it didn't matter, all that did was ending Orochimaru, and to put the souls of the Shodaime and Nidaime out of this world once more. And so Sarutobi charged forward, using his two clones to capture the undead Kages, Enma the Monkey king in his staff form left on the ground as the ultimate soul tug of war began. Orochimaru spat out, "Let me go you old bastard, don't you know you're ideals mean nothing? You'll die soon."

Sarutobi chuckled, and said, "Funny thing about death, is that everyone suffers it's cruelty. Lords, beggars, genin and Kages. Your ninjutsu may allow you to stall death's hand, but I will ensure that you never create a handsign again. I may not have enough strength to take your soul, but I can take your arms." The reaper steadied it's blade, the soul piece of Orochimaru's arms well in view of it's chopping block. Sarutobi then shouted, "DO IT NOW!"

The next thing Orochimaru felt was unbridled pain, as his arms started to decay. Sarutobi smirked, as he said, "SEAL" The arm of death drew in the soul piece into the seal, solidifying it, the pattern the same as on Naruto's stomach. Orochimaru looked down and said, "So, that is the jutsu that was able to seal away the Kyuubi." He sensed the barrier drop, and the pain in his dead arms intensified. The sound four gathered around their leader, and Kabuto arrived, and said, "We need to go now, Suna bailed on us, and we're being completely destroyed." Seeing no other option, Orochimaru then said, "Fine, let's go, call for a retreat." The sound four nodded, and the group took off, except for a pair of chains to burst from the floor, and wrap themselves around the red headed girl, Tayuya. She cursed loudly as ever, and did it even more seeing the group continue on without her. She then found herself surrounded by Konoha ANBU, and the last thing she saw was brown hair with a purple ribbon tied to it.

A/N: ANNNNNNDDDD DONE! Woah I got a lot done, some crazy mind blowing shit huh? Hehe, trust me it only gets worse. And for now, you all know what to do, REVIEW.


	8. Chapter 8: Funeral, hunt for one sannin,

Darkvizardking: Hello people, I see you're loving this fic just as much as I love writing it, and now we have quite the chapter for you today. I assure you, this will be both entertaining and satisfying. So sit back, relax, and watch the carnage to come.

Chapter 8: Funeral, hunt for one sannin, death of another.

(Naruto's mindscape)

Naruto had fallen asleep that night, the funeral for those that had died in the invasion set for the next morning. He remembered a few of the things that had happened afterward, the red headed girl, Tayuya, her name was, was placed under his custody, after Kin managed to convince her to stay. The entire household stayed quiet, as the villagers, or at least the more ignorant, called for Naruto's demise. Those met a painful, if not slow end.

Naruto opened his eyes, and saw he was on a platform on what looked like Olympus. He saw Kratos looking out toward the storm, and he slowly approached the fallen god. Kratos closed hie eyes, and said, "The pain of losing one close to you, it's hard, is it not?" Naruto nodded, and said, "Yes, and while I wish for that bastard snake dead, I will not allow myself to be consumed with revenge. I have seen one example of what it does to a man." Kratos nodded, and said, "Yes, even I am guilty. I ruined lives, cities, and even this world, all for the sake of killing Zeus. And it wasn't until the end, that I realized what a fool I was." He then walked over to a spear and shield that was sitting on a pedestal. He then said, "These were the very same weapons I once used, during my time as a spartan general. And now, I hope to pass them onto you. As a spartan must have a shield and spear."

Naruto took the weapons in hand, the shield having a layer of leather covering the outer edge, the spear having a leather grip. He tested it, by tossing the spear at a pillar, only for the pillar to be destroyed, and the spear returning to his hand a moment later. He had a dark grin, and said, "Excellent, such a magnificent weapon."

Naruto felt Kratos's hand on his shoulder, and heard, "Just remember, don't let yourself be consumed with revenge, or you will never escape the darkness." Naruto nodded, and vanished. Kratos looked back out into the storm, one similar to when he threw the world into chaos. He thought, 'If only I learned that lesson long ago. Mother, brother, my wife, my child, Pandora, I hope you can forgive me, even though I do not deserve it.'

(Namikaze estate- Naruto's room)

Naruto opened his eyes, and saw a lump of red in his vision. Haku walked in, and said, "It's a good thing you're awake Naruto-sama, as the funeral is in a couple of hours." She quietly left the room, and Naruto looked down, moving the red hair aside to see it was Kushina. She hugged him close, even in her sleep. She mumbled in her sleep, and he heard, "Oh Naruto-kun, I love you." Naruto had a dark blush on his face, and he calmly shook her awake, her eyes fluttering open. She saw him in her vision, and while she still thought she was dreaming, pulled his head down to her, and kissed him on the lips. His eyes widened, as he felt her tongue slip in, and without thinking, pressed her closer, instinct ruling over reason.

They soon pulled away for air, Kushina now fully waking up. She realized what just happened, and said, "Oh my, I'm sorry, I, I was just," Naruto placed a finger on her lips, and said, "No need. As much as this may hurt to say, but I cannot see you as a mother. I've tried, but, it just can't be so." Kushina looked down, and Naruto said, "But, that does not mean we can't be friends, and judging by that kiss, you want something more, yes?" Kushina could only nod, too afraid to say anything. Naruto kissed her cheek, and said, "We'll talk more on this later, but for now, we must attend a funeral." Kushina looked down, remembering that bit.

(Hokage mansion)

The ninja and civilians of the village gathered on the roof. Everyone was in attendance, dressed in ceremonial black. Naruto and the others were some of the last to arrive, the Elders and civilians glaring at Naruto in particular. He paid them no mind, as a group of clones in spartan armor walked around the roof of the building. They wielded a shield and spear, and while in formation, saluted the coffin in front of the crowd. Danzo stood in front of the coffin, and said, "Today, we honor the memory of the men and women who died in the invasion that took place. No loss that we suffered, was as great as the loss of Hiruzen Sarutobi. He was a father, teacher, and a man of honor. Though he may of fallen, his memory will live on." Naruto got up near the coffin, the villagers holding their breath. They were surprised to see Naruto kneel on one knee, make a sign of what looked like a cross, and they heard, "Inomine Patrice, es spiritu sancti." His voice was different, older.

He slowly rose, his eyes turned black, the clones standing at attention. He raised his hand, and caught a sake bottle headed for his head. He looked out into the crowd, and saw Sasuke hiding. He had a dark smirk on his face. Danzo walked back up, and said, "Even with such dark times, we must have a Kage. The elders and I will determine just such a thing." The service ended, after everyone placed white flowers next to the coffin. Naruto did something different, he placed a small shield inside the coffin, the kanji for 'Will of fire' burned onto it.

The clones gave one final salute, then dispersed.

(A couple days later)

Naruto met with Danzo, who said, "Naruto-kun, as you know, we need a new Hokage. While I myself would like to take the position, I can't, as I'm no better then how Sarutobi was. So you are going to be sent along with Jiraiya of the sannin, to find Tsunade." Naruto nodded, and said, "I see, and can he be trusted?" Danzo nodded, and said, "Yes he can. As your father's former sensei, he not only trusts in your father's work, but looked the seal over as well. We have received word that she will be in Tanzaku town soon. But I'm afraid that's where the good news ends." Naruto raised an eyebrow, and asked, "What makes you say that?" Danzo gained a serious look, and said, "Because Orochimaru is also looking for her, no doubt to get her to repair his arms. You have no time to waste. Bring one person along, that's all you can do. Now go." Naruto nodded, and quickly made his way home.

(Namikaze estate)

Naruto walked to his home, and saw Jiraiya waiting for him. He also saw Kushina carrying a pack, he said, "So, I guess you already know, huh?" Kushina nodded, and said, "I do, and I want to come along. Those fights at the invasion gave me the loosening up I needed. Besides, I have a few things to say to Tsunade, just like I did to this pervert." She pointed at Jiraiya, who mumbled, "Disrespectful brats." Zabuza heard the commotion, and after shaking his head clear, he said, "You gave one hell of a fight Naruto-sama, I hope that when you get back, we can have a match, kenjutsu only, fair?" Naruto grinned, and said, "Of course." The trio then set out, a blue haired girl watching them.

(Town near Tanzaku)

Naruto, Jiraiya, and Kushina decided to stay in a hotel for the night, well, it was more Kushina's idea. Jiraiya got a single room, while Naruto and Kushina shared a room. Naruto was examining the scroll, and saw one weapon he liked, 'The Claws of Hades, capable of ripping a person's soul from their body, gaining their power in the process. The body lives on, even without the soul, but for a limited time. It also allows the user to summon souls for a short time. Excellent.' Naruto had a dark grin, and Kushina shivered just looking at it. He looked further, and read, 'The Nemesis whip, uses the rotating blades to generate electricity, which then can be used to stun enemies, or enhance cutting ability.' Kushina sat behind him, reading over his shoulder, her body closer then expected, and saw, 'The Nemean Cestus, a pair of gauntlets that provide enhanced strength, as well as can cause a shock-wave when slammed to the ground.' Both of them could only say, "Holy shit." They then realized how close they were, their faces turning red.

Their faces got closer, until they closed the gap, Kushina and Naruto slowly kissing at first, then it started to get heated. Moving the scroll over to the side, Kushina leaned in. Naruto felt her tongue enter his mouth, his arms slowly wrapping around her waist. They heard knocking at the door, ignoring it because they thought it was Jiraiya. When it persisted, Naruto got up, much to Kushina's anger, and upon opening the door, Naruto said, "Well, this is a surprise, I wasn't expecting you two for a while."

In the doorway, where two figures dressed in black cloaks, the first looking like an older version of Sasuke, while the other resembled the odd union of a man and fish. They were Itachi Uchiha, and Kisame Hoshigaki. Itachi then said, "It's nice to see you as well Naruto-kun, how is my idiot little brother?" Naruto sighed, and said, "As bad as it could be. He's hell bent on killing you, and he'll do anything to ensure it happens." Itachi sighed, and said, "Such a pity, I guess he doesn't know what truly happened does he?" Naruto shook his head, and said, "Sadly no, so, what happens now? You two going to try and drag little old me back to your boss?" The moment was tense, but was ruined when Kushina tackled Itachi and said, "My, if it isn't Mikoto's little girl all grown up." Itachi blushed, and said, "Kushina-sensei, what, what are you doing here?"

Naruto and Kisame snickered, and Kisame said, "To be honest kid, we were looking for you, not to capture you, but join you." Naruto raised an eyebrow, and asked, "Oh? And what for, dare I ask?" Kisame grinned, and said, "Simple. Word of who you are has spread throughout the Elemental countries quickly, and every rogue member of the Seven swordsman will be coming to join you. As descendant of the God of war, we will follow you anywhere, as honor binds us to follow our master." Kisame bowed, and Jiraiya saw the strange sight. Naruto looked over at Kushina, and blushed as he saw her butt in the air. Kyuubi smirked, and said, "My love, even she has caught your eye, I wonder how things will turn out."

Itachi got Kushina off of her, and said, "Kushina-sensei, why did you mention that, I was going to tell him myself." Kushina giggled, and said, "I just couldn't help it, you've grown so much, I couldn't help but be excited a little." The group laughed, Itachi hanging her head down. They then heard, "Well well, I finally found you Itachi. Now I get to kill you." They turned, and saw Sasuke holding a lightning bolt. He held an insane look on his face, and threw it straight at Itachi. Naruto jumped in the way, the Golden fleece blocking the bolt, and just as easily blasting it back. Sasuke moved out of the way, Only to be caught by Itachi. She forced his face so he would look into her eyes, and said, "Tsukyomi." She dropped Sasuke, his body not moving, his mind assaulted by the memories of massacre.

Naruto whistled, and said, "Well, that was cold of you. Though he has been a thorn in my side for far too long." Itachi raised an eyebrow, and asked, "What do you mean?" Before Naruto could answer, Jiraiya appeared, a scowl on his face. He said, "What are you Akatsuki doing here." Itachi kept a calm demeanor, and said, "We are not Akatsuki anymore. We along with two others have forsaken the organization." Jiraiya was surprised, and asked, "Oh? So why do you still wear that, and more importantly, who else abandoned ship?" Itachi blushed, and said, "Well, to be honest, I don't exactly get a chance to get new clothes, so I'm making due." Kisame grunted, and said, "I just like the cloak, I was hoping to get a new one, then throw this thing out."

Jiraiya face planted, and said, "But that doesn't answer as to who else quit." Itachi regained her composure, and said, "One of them you already know Jiraiya-sama, as you trained her. The other, well, he attacked your village just a little while ago." Jiraiya felt a lightbulb go turn on, and said, "So, Konan and Orochimaru." Itachi nodded, and said, "Yes, Konan will be meeting us soon, then the three of us were going to kill Orochimaru while he was weakened."

Naruto clapped his hands, and when the attention is turned to him, he said, "Considering we were on our way to take down that slime, perhaps it would be better to work together on this." Itachi nodded, and Kisame grinned. They soon heard, "DYNAMIC, ENTRY!" A kunai flew behind Jiraiya, and when he turned around, he got a sandal to the face, courtesy of Might Gai. Gai looked to where Itachi is, and said, "So, you tracked Naruto here did you, well, you won't have him." Itachi sighed, and said, "Sorry, but despite what you think, we're not here to harm him, but help him." Naruto slapped Gai, who looked like his brain shut down. Naruto then said, "Take Sasuke back to the village, and have him restrained like he was an S-class criminal. Chakra cuffs, the works. I don't want him to even move his big toe." Gai gave a confused look, and asked, "What exactly did he do?"

Naruto walked away, looking back only to say, "He tried to kill an innocent person in cold blood." Gai turned serious, tying Sasuke up with ninja wire, and instantly rushing back to the Leaf. Naruto sighed, and said, "Well now, shall we get going? This little mess must of attracted attention by now." Itachi nodded, and said, "I agree Naruto-kun, we do need to go, as we need to meet Konan." The ninja packed up their things, and beelined it for the next town over.

(Tanzaku Gai)

Tsunade Senju was a woman of simple tastes. Give her enough money to gamble, and some sake, and you wouldn't see her for a few hours. Now usually, when she gambled, she lost, and she would lose a lot of money. But when she started to win, she took it as a sign of bad luck to come, as whenever she did, bad luck struck not much longer afterwards. And she had just won a huge jackpot. She called to her assistant, "Shizune, grab our bags, we're leaving." The petite brown-haired woman arrived, suitcase in hand. They made their way to the street, arriving at their hotel. Tsunade stretched, throwing her coat onto a nearby chair, and said, "My, we certainly got a lucky break. But I still have a sense of dread." Little did they know, a blue haired woman was watching them, and thought, 'I found them, it seems Itachi-chan will be here soon. I wonder if she got that boy she always talked about to come with her?'

(Tanzaku Gai gate)

The group of five arrived, and Itachi spotted Konan waiting for them. Naruto had to suppress a blush, as the woman, in his mind, looked like an angel. Her blue hair topped with a white paper flower, her chin having only a piercing on unblemished skin. Her eyes had a touch of shadow around them. Konan also showed signs of the body being a clone, as it said, "Mistress is waiting for you, the targets are in a bar just a little ways from here. They already came in contact with Orochimaru."

Naruto growled at the name, and this caused the clone to look in his direction. She said, "My Itachi-chan, you were right, the boy certainly does have that animalistic charm. Those tattoos certainly help." The clone disappeared in a swirl of paper, leaving Kushina to giggle, Itachi to look sheepish, and Naruto to blush, while Jiraiya and Kisame laughed. Itachi quickly regained her composure, and said, "Come on, we got to keep going." Naruto walked ahead, Jiraiya rushing ahead to see Tsunade. Kushina walked at a slow pace, and she hooked an arm around Itachi, and in a low voice, asked, "So, you talk about Naruto-kun often hm?" Itachi blushed, and said, "Yes, I will admit, but only to Konan, as no one else knew about, well, you know." Kushina giggled, and said, "He's in CRA you know, just put that as a thought." Itachi blushed, as perverted thoughts flowed into her head.

Naruto approached the bar, and saw Jiraiya loudly talking to Tsunade. He walked up behind the perverted sannin, and slapped him upside the head, and said, "You idiot, think for a second. If Orochimaru is in the area, is it really smart for you to talk so loud? Honestly." Tsunade chuckled, the blush showing she was drunk, and said, "Who's the kid Jiraiya? There's no way he's your apprentice if he actually had the brains to mention that." Naruto gave an impassive look, and said, "You could say I was put on the same mission as him." Tsunade raised an eyebrow, and asked, "What kind of mission exactly?" Naruto sighed, and said, "As you might not be aware, the Leaf village held the chuunin exam finals a little while ago. During the event, Orochimaru launched an attack on the village. Sarutobi engaged him in combat, but sadly lost his life. He did however render Orochimaru's arms useless. No doubt he's come looking for you in order to get them repaired."

Tsunade scowled, and said, "He has, he said Sarutobi-sensei was dead, but I didn't want to believe him. I know you're here for more then just that snake." Naruto chuckled, and said, "But of course, we're here to find you, and hopefully convince you to return to the village, as it needs a Kage, and you are the best choice for the job." Tsunade's scowl deepened, and she said, "Not a chance, I won't bet my life on something as foolish as being Hokage." She then felt a feeling of dread, as Kushina picked that as the time to walk in. Kushina cracked her knuckles, and said, "Excuse me, did I just hear you say that Tsunade?"

She quickly turned around, and said, "I'm sorry Kushina, but I just can't. I," "SHUT UP!" Tsunade was silenced by both Naruto and Kushina. Kushina grabbed Tsunade, and dragged her outside, Naruto following. They found themselves on the street, Konan and the others waiting for them. Kisame heard the ruckus and said, "I'm guessing the old bird pissed those two off. Not exactly a good idea, now was it?" Itachi and Konan shook their heads, as they both heard of the temper Kushina had, she wasn't the 'Hot Blooded Hanbanero' for nothing.

Tsunade stood up, and said, "Alright, if you wanna fight that badly, let's make a bet on it. If you two can't take me down, then I won't return to the leaf, but if you do, I'll gladly join you." Kushina cracked her neck, and Naruto withdrew two huge gauntlets from his scroll. They were both silver in color, massive rings encircled them, looking like a lion's mane, a roaring lion made up the front of the weapons. Naruto got ready, the rings sliding back and forth. Jiraiya, acting as judge, gave the signal to start, and got out of the way. Naruto and Kushina rushed forward, Kushina landing an uppercut to Tsunade's chin, while Naruto hit her square in the stomach. He threw a fist forward, the lion piece going forward, attached to a chain. It grabbed Tsunade's ankle in it's jaw, and with a tug, she was pulled back, and both Naruto and Kushina gave her a punch straight to the gut, causing a crater in the ground.

Kisame spoke for everyone when he said, "Holy shit, remind me to never piss them off." Everyone else just nodded dumbly, and they saw Naruto dismiss his weapons, and pick Tsunade up. Jiraiya was still shocked at the fight, but he prayed to god when he saw Naruto slap Tsunade awake, and say, "You sober yet, you old bat?" She woke up, and saw she was beat, and said, "Damn it, that's the last time I make a bet drunk." Jiraiya snickered, and said, "You said the same thing after the three of us played a game of strip poker." Tsunade blushed in embarrassment, as she remembered that. It was the night they found out Orochimaru was not into women.

Kushina hugged Naruto, and said, "That felt good, I hadn't had fun like that in a while." Konan chuckled, and after walking over to the two, said, "You fight well together, most people could attest that to lovers fighting together." They both blushed, causing the girls to giggle. Naruto blushed as Konan stepped a bit closer, and he asked, "There is something I have to ask, why did you three leave the Akatsuki?"

Konan, Itachi, and Kisame looked down at the ground, and Konan answered, "I joined because my closet friend sought peace, and the organization was the means to that end. But, something in him has changed, I have seen him and another member, Tobi, talking to a man with a white beard, who wears gold shinguards, I never got his name. They spoke of ending this era, and creating something called Olympus." Naruto scowled, and said, "Zeus, that bastard, he wants to not only kill me, but to regain his empire. I shouldn't be surprised." Konan raised an eyebrow, and asked, "What do you mean?" Naruto sighed, and said, "Zeus was a god from the old times, before the world was remade the first time. He was king of the gods, and he supposedly tried on many a time kill my ancestor. If he's here now, he must be using Akatsuki to fulfill his plans, among other people."

Itachi hugged Naruto from behind, and said, "If that's the case, then we'll help you stop him." Kisame grinned, and said, "Count me in, I never liked the Akatsuki anyway." Konan smiled, and said, "Count me in too. I want to be there when the God of war rises again." Kushina felt pride in her chest, and Jiraiya smirked, and said, "Well enough talk of this for now, we have a snake to deal with." Naruto grinned, and said, "Good, because I have a plan to end him once and for all." Everyone shared his grin, this snake would not know what hit him.

(Two days later)

Orochimaru and Kabuto waited in the alley where they ran into Tsunade before. A loud sound ripped through them, and all they saw was a darkness covering their vision. From out of the darkness, they heard, _**"Well now, it seems we meet again, eh Orochimaru? So good you've made time for 'Us'. There seems to be a lot of bad blood between us. Oh, the memories, they're overwhelming really. Let's see, first, you gave those bastards on the council the very medicine that kept my dear mother away from me for 15 YEARS! What else, oh yes, you tortured poor Anko-chan with that damn seal of yours. You've destroyed countless lives, and for what? Three years of avoiding death? Pathetic. Oh, I seem to forget something. Oh yes, YOU MURDERED YOUR OWN SENSEI! He's dead because of you. His family grieves because of you, but don't worry. I'll be sure to bring them your head on a pike. And I'll start by finishing what Sarutobi couldn't. You may of outlasted death, but YOU R SOUL IS MINE!" **_

The darkness faded away, only for Orochimaru and Kabuto to see Naruto swinging what looked like hooks at them, their bodies pinned down by sharks or paper. They felt the hooks connect, and they felt something being pulled, and to their horror, it was their souls. They tried to break free, but their chakra was being drained, Kisame holding Samehade against them. They saw as their soul was ripped from them, and was pulled into Naruto, his chakra rising. Naruto then walked forward, and using his arms, punched a hole through their chests, and ripped their beating hearts from their bodies, their faces a mask of horror and pain. Naruto took out the Blades of Exile, and sliced their heads clean off. Sticking them on a pike, he raised them into the air, as a memory assaulted his mind.

'_Saladin's forces are routed, we've got them on the run. Dante, can you hear me, we've taken the city!' _

AN: ANNNNNDDDD CUT! That is a wrap people. God I love this fic. Of anyone can tell me where that last little line came from, I'll tell ya a little something of what's gonna happen soon. So until then, stay tuned, and REVIEW! __


	9. Chapter 9: Return, surprise A rank missi

Darkvizardking: Hello my fans, man, I take a look at the reviews section and see that this is actually my most successful fic by far. I mean seriously, HOLY SHIT! And seeing such a large number just got me wanting to post another chap, that, and I had to get a new word program, but I digress. We all saw the craziness of last chap, and some of you may wonder about the harem, well, I will give the full list at the end of the chap, so let's get this party ROLLING!

Chapter 9: Return, surprise A rank mission.

(The next day)

Naruto awoke with a searing headache, as memories that belonged not to Kratos or himself started to creep into his mind. He saw the man in white and armor facing hordes of demons, some on fire, and he blasted them back with what looked like a cross. He saw others of a man in red, a hood covering most of his face, and wielding a sword that made Zabuza's look like a simple knife. He saw the man travel a broken world, slaying demons of different sizes. Naruto's thoughts were broken as Shizune, Tsunade's apprentice walked into the room, and said, "It's a good thing you're up, you had everyone worried." Naruto yawned, and said, "What happened?"

Shizune giggled, and said, "You 'put their heads on a pike', as you said you would, and then blacked out. You've been out for a couple days, but now that you're awake, we can start heading back to the village. Tsunade-sama is still a little mad at how you and Kushina-san beat her so easy, she's blaming it on the booze." Naruto shook his head, and said, "Doesn't matter now, we made a bet and now she has to stick with it." Shizune giggled, and said, "You got that right. And I made sure to never let her live it down."

Naruto saw Itachi and Konan walk in, both minus the akatsuki cloak. Itachi still wore what she had under, consisting of a black shirt over a fishnet shirt, black ANBU pants, and her old ninja-to strapped to her back. Konan on the other hand certainly drew some attention, as she wore a black shirt that had no back or shoulders, showing her smooth skin, allowing a bit of her breasts to be seen from a side view, a zipper going down the front, the top of the shirt acting as a collar. It left her stomach bare, with what looked like piercings around her belly button. She had black hip-hugger pants, and the classic kunoichi heels. Her amber eyes still had the bit of shadow. Naruto looked like a deer in headlights, and Konan giggled and said, "My, do you like what you see?"

Naruto had a slight nosebleed on his face, and it got worse when Kyuubi said, 'My, she looks ravishing, I bet those hips are great for bearing kits.' The girls giggled as they saw him faint, and Tsunade and Kushina, hearing the ruckus, asked, "What's going on over here?" Tsunade had a tick mark on her head at seeing his nosebleed, but Kushina said, "My, Kyuubi-chan must of said something to him, and Konan, it must have been about you." Konan felt her face turn red, as she didn't expect the Kyuubi to not only be female, but from the sound of it, a bit of a pervert. She then thought, 'What did she say about me that got him to faint?'

(Timeskip- two days later, Konoha gate)

The group made their way back to the leaf, using a couple of Jiraiya's toads to up the pace. They soon arrived at the gate, Itachi feeling a sense of dread, while Kisame was keeping an eye out. Tsunade and Shizune felt a few bad memories starting to surface, while Kushina felt a chill go down her spine. Even Jiraiya was feeling some dread, and their feelings were proven right, as they saw a mob of civilians, with Sasuke and Sakuya at the forefront.

Naruto and Tsunade jumped down, and Tsunade asked, "What the hell are you doing? Do you know who you have your weapons raised at?" Sasuke smirked, and said, "Yeah, I know, these people want to be rid of the demon that lives in our village." He then raised a sword at Naruto, a Jian (straight double edged sword, the Kusanagi being an example, known as the 'Gentleman's sword) his smirk never leaving. Naruto drew out Masamune, the sword coated in black chakra, before what looked like a squad of ANBU arrived, parting the two groups, and the captain said, "Leave now, or forfeit your lives, you dare attack a hero of this village, and our newest kage." The civilians started to back away, but a certain pink haired woman screamed, "HE KILLED MY DAUGHTER, HE NEEDS TO PAY!" Before anyone could move, she charged at Naruto, who side-stepped her, knocked the kunai out of her hand, and plunged a single Blade of Exile into her gut, before slowly dragging it across her stomach, the blade pulled out of her back, her body split in two, and the crowd watched in horror as the blood flowed from the body, and into the blade, as it faintly started to glow red. Naruto pointed the blade at the crowd, and asked, "Anyone else wanna try? I'd be happy to send you to hell."

The civilians wasted no time, and ran away as fast as their feet could carry them. Sasuke, seeing this, disappeared in a flash of lightning, and Naruto thought, 'Zeus is teaching him much of his tricks, no matter, tricks can't stop a blade from slicing his throat.' Itachi shivered, and thought, 'God, that was so, so, hot to watch.'

Naruto looked back, and saw Kushina grinning, even Jiraiya, before he felt a weight on his back, more then one in fact. The next thing he heard, was the squealing of Anko, Saia, and Haku as they glomped him. Zabuza started to laugh, as he slowly walked over to greet them. The ANBU merely sweatdropped, and the captain asked, "Naruto-sama, was that wise? She was still a grieving mother." Kushina scoffed, and said, "Wise? Hell yes, she came at him with the intent to kill him, same as that little bitch of a daughter she had. I mean seriously, (she poked the lower half of the body with her foot) that womb just created another slut that makes kunoichi look bad. I remember she tried to kill me because I was with Minato. The bitch got what she deserved." The ANBU captain nodded, and said, "Then this shall be listed as self defense. Have a good day." They disappeared via shunshin, leaving the group in the street. The girls still held Naruto down, Kyuubi still teasing relentlessly, and Naruto didn't know what was worse, his red face, or his tool. He really didn't want to think to hard on it, not after he felt Saia grab his ass.

(Timeskip- two days later)

The coronation of Tsunade becoming Hokage should have gone smoother. The announcement was greeted with outrage, as civilians tried to get the hat placed on Sasuke's head, though it was stopped when Naruto brought a boulder to the stage, a very large boulder, and they saw Tsunade obliterate it with a finger flick, and ask, "That's gonna be the skull of the next idiot that tries anything, got it?" Tsume, attending the ceremony left, as she complained, in her own words, 'It smells like total shit.' But trouble didn't end there, as the civilians tried to have Naruto executed for the murder of Sakuya Haruno, but with a testimony from both Tsunade herself, and the ANBU that were present, the charges were dropped, though a sword to their necks didn't hurt.

Tsunade herself was now sitting in her office, with shadow clones tending to the paperwork. She was about to take a sip of sake when a clone passed her a scroll. She saw the stamp on it and quickly ripped it open. As she finished, her eyes widened and she yelled, "GET ME NARUTO NAMIKAZE NOW!"

(Namikaze estate)

Naruto and Kushina were in the yard, Naruto using the Blade of Artemis, while Kushina used her personal katana. Saia, Itachi and Haku were watching in amazement, as Naruto was swinging the large blade like it was a stick. Kin and Tayuya soon walked into the yard, and Tayuya saw Naruto swing his sword, and cut a tree straight in half. She said, "Holy shit, I'm glad I'm on his side." She felt a hand slap her on her ass, and Kin said, "No cursing Tayuya-chan, you know better then that." Tayuya was beet red, her hair looked pale compared to the blush she had. She then said, "Not in front of them, geez."

They heard the sounds of crashing metal stop, as they saw everyone look at them. Before another word could be said, a female ANBU shunshined into the yard, and said, "Naruto-sama,you are needed in Lady Tsunade's office, she has an important mission for you." Naruto turned serious, and vanished, the girls sighing as they really didn't want to see him leave.

(Tsunade's office)

Naruto stood in her office, his face looking like a deer in the headlights, and he said, "You mind running this by me again?" Tsunade's eye twitched, and said, "It's exactly what I said, I'm placing you on a A rank of utmost importance. The Amazon village is facing the threat of being attacked by Iwa. Being on the border of Earth country isn't helping matters. You're the best we have." Naruto grew a tick mark, and said, "Last I checked, that place is literal no man's land, hell even that pervert wouldn't go near it. They'd more inclined to cut my junk off then even let me walk in the front door, let alone help them. Or have you forgotten that little detail?"

Tsunade smirked, and said, "Actually, I haven't, but the Queen herself asked for you, must have something to do with that new title of yours." Naruto sighed, he wondered when something like this would happen, hell he expected religious fanatics first.

(Somewhere in the Akatsuki base)

Hidan, the most religious of the group, sneezed, making his partner Kakuzu lose count of his money. "You SON OF A BITCH! THAT TOOK ME THREE HOURS TO COUNT THAT FAR! I'LL KEEL YOU!" Hidan raised his scythe, and said, "Bring it you greedy asshole, I'd love to send you to Lord Jashin." Pein, who was searching for Konan, saw the duo starting to fight, and thought, 'What the fuck happened to this organization?'

(Tsunade's office)

Naruto shook his head, and said, "Fine, but if I get my junk cut off, Anko will certainly have a word with you." Tsunade's eye twitched, and she said, "Just get moving brat, we don't have any time for you griping. I'll let them know what's going on." Naruto scoffed, but headed to the West Gate, going in the direction of the Amazon village. He thought, 'I do not have a good feeling about any of this.'

Soon after he left, Anko walked into the office with a scowl on her face. She said, "Where's Naruto-kun? Did you give him a mission?" Tsunade sighed, and said, "I did, he was asked for by name, to aid the Amazon village with their problem with Iwa." Anko paled, and said, "Are you serious? Those chicks will kill him before he even has a chance to talk! Not even Kurenai is as anti-male as them!"

Tsunade got a bad feeling, and quickly broke out a few bottles of sake.

(Amazon forest)

Naruto leaped through the trees, hoping this 'queen' at least mentioned he was coming. He heard the sound of something cutting through the air, and jumped, looking back only to see a arrow, but his eyes widened as he saw the tip was on fire. He had only one thought, 'Oh shit.' He heard arrows soaring once again, but this time, he drew out the Spartan arms, using the shield to block. The arrows harmlessly bounced against the shield, as he thought, 'Please tell me the queen thought ahead to say I was coming.'

In the distance, he heard something like, "Come out from behind your shield male scum. I don't care if the queen asked for you, I will kill you before you take one step closer." Naruto scowled, and looked for the shooter, and saw her standing on a branch. She held a what looked like a bow made of vine, rather then wood, and she wore a brown vest with red border and cuffs with what looked like a small brown shirt underneath, and she wore a skirt similar to a spartan. Her hair was a pale gray, and to his amazement, she had blood red eyes. (Amazoness Archer) She had a arrow at the ready, before they heard, "Stop this foolishness right now sister. The queen ordered us to lead him to the village, not kill him."

Naruto saw the girl lower her bow, and look to the new arrival. The new girl, if she could even be called that, wore a white skirt and hood, a headdress keeping it in place. She had various gold bracelets on her arms and legs, and had feathers spread out on various parts of her clothes. What really caught his attention, besides her figure, was the sword she held in her hand, a double sided straight sword, similar to a jian. (Amazoness Paladin) The first girl looked to the other and she then said, "But sister, why would the queen allow this male scum? We amazons have always kept ourselves away from those dirty pigs." Naruto came out from behind the shield, and said, "Hey, I take offense to that, just because you gals must have had guy problems in the past, doesn't give you the right to start shooting."

The second girl jumped down, and with a slight bow, said, "Please forgive Artemis, she was taught by those of the older generation. Our queen, though a bit young herself, is hoping to break away from our older, more outdated ways. But that is not why you were called here." Naruto nodded, and said, "I heard, it seems Iwa is going to attack this village, well, I'm here to help." The first girl, Artemis, scoffed, and said, "We don't want your help male scum." The second woman glared at Artemis, and said, "Your right, we don't _want_ it, we _need_ it." Artemis grew beet red, and said, "Shut up Aphrodite! If it were up to me, he wouldn't even be here."

Aphrodite scowled, and said, "Enough, we are taking him back, like it or not." Artemis kept her mouth shut, though she tried to melt him with a glare, and Naruto hear Kyuubi say, 'My kit, I heard tales of the Amazons, but it seems this queen is trying to break tradition to gain your help. I have to say though, that arrow girl sure is good looking, and that other girl, I wonder what wild times come from her.' Naruto blushed at Kyuubi's teasing, as she filled his head with pervy thoughts of the two women in front of them. 'STOP! If they think i'm having dirty thoughts, they will cut my junk off.' Kyuubi went quiet after that.

They blindfolded Naruto's eyes, to ensure he won't tell anyone of the village's location, and when they took it off, he was at the gate, as the village was the simplest definition of the word. The homes were huts, wood bound together and straw tops. He noticed the women all had dark looks on their faces, and he thought, 'Shit, another village that wants me dead because of something I can't help, just great.' He heard Kyuubi purring in his mind, and luckily he kept calm, and he saw they were in front of the biggest hut in the village. 'No doubt this is where the queen is.' Artemis glared at Naruto for a second, and said, "Be grateful, and you better show respect to our queen. I don't care if you are our guest." Naruto nodded, and went inside, and saw a light coming down on a thrown, and saw the 'queen' he heard so much about.

She sat on a white throne, a couple of her guards standing by. She held a relaxed pose, her head leaning on one arm, while her other arm held a giant slab of a blade by the hilt. Her feet were covered in tape up to her ankles and a little over her shins, which were further covered in shin-guards. She wore a tattered skirt over wrappings that covered her lower body, and she wore a decorated brassiere, the spikes added a nice touch. She wore a necklace, the only other thing she had on was an eyepatch of a skull over her right eye, her left having red paint around it. (Amazoness Queen)

Naruto was forced on one knee by Artemis, a arrow at his back making it hard to refuse. The queen then said, "My name is Hera, as you may have noticed, yes, me and my sisters were named after the various goddesses we most take after. Though thankfully, I'm not some drunken fool. (Naruto snickered) Artemis, let him go, now." Artemis looked at Hera and said, "But my queen, he's-" She was cut off, as Hera said, "Enough, I asked for him to come here, we need his help, like it or not." Artemis took her bow away from his back, allowing him to get up. After brushing himself off, Hera said, "We have a problem, as you know, Iwa ninja plan to attack us, luckily, it's not the whole village, just some of their rogue ninja. A couple of our scouts managed to hear their plan and make it back. It seems the fools will try to attack us, and make us their slaves. Sadly, they are mostly jonin and chunin, 5 to 10 of them at best, though they brought 80 mercenaries with them. This is why we need you, will you help us?"

Naruto's eyes turned yellow, and his red tattoos glowed red, and he only asked, "When can we expect them?" Hera smirked, and said, "They will attack tomorrow morning. I'm confident that you will succeed. I will send a bit of our forces to aid you. Until then, get some sleep, you will need it." Naruto bowed, and silently left the room.

(Later that night)

Naruto sat in front of the fire that was ablaze in the middle of the village, as he wasn't allowed near the huts. He thought, 'My, here I thought I was gonna die going near this place, and yet, only two out of all the girls I met here don't wanna kill me.' Kyuubi heard him, and said, 'I know love, but from the look of her, I'd say Hera knows who you are, and that Aphrodite girl is the only one sensible enough to not judge you outright. And speak of the devil.' Naruto heard someone sit next to him, and saw Aphrodite, her hood gone, allowing her blonde hair to flow out. She then said, "Don't get the wrong idea, I just thought you looked a bit lonely out here."

Naruto smiled a bit, and said, "No worries here, though, I'm glad you didn't judge me outright, like the rest of the women here. This makes two villages." Aphrodite raised an eyebrow, and said, "Two? What do you mean?" Naruto looked out the corner of his eye, and said, "It's personal, I'd rather not say." As he turned back to the fire, he heard a light breathing, and as he looked to his right, and saw Aphrodite fast asleep, leaning on his shoulder. Neither of them knew, that Artemis was watching from her hut, a glare in her eyes that was trying to fry a hole in his head. Hera was also watching, and she thought, 'Seems Aphrodite is like her namesake in one way, she's attracted to the God of war.'

(The next morning)

Naruto woke up with his head snapping upright, the weight of Aphrodite missing from his side. He saw her come out of her hut, ready for the battle to come, her sword in hand. Naruto stood up, and he readied Death scythe, unconsciously saying a small prayer under his breath. This caught Aphrodite's attention, as she whispered, "Are you nervous?" Naruto shook his head, and said, "No, I've dealt with worse." Aphrodite nodded, and asked, "What do you think will happen after this?" Naruto shook his head, and with a slight grin, said, "Never make post-battle plans, brings bad luck." Aphrodite blushed, though her hood hid it from view.

Hera stood in front of her sisters and said, "Sisters, we are a small village, barely the size of a town, but while we face an opponent that will try to destroy our way of life, remember, we are strong, though we are few, and we have the honor to have with us, The GOD OF WAR!" The women turned and looked at Naruto, shock written over their faces, even Artemis. Naruto stepped forward, and said, "I know some of you may be nervous, but know this, there is no force we cannot stop if we work together. I know you may not trust me, but I have a few surprises for our guests." Naruto laid out a map his clones made of the area during the night, and as he explained his plans, Aphrodite and even Artemis and Hera were impressed.

(A small field before the village)

The rogue Iwa ninja led their mercenaries forward, perverse dreams of 'taming the jungle women' dancing in their heads, though a few smelled something odd about the grass around them. One of the ninja heard flaming arrows coming down, and a few jumped out of the way, but notice that they barely ht them. Before they had a chance to laugh, a couple were caught in a fire's updraft, and the shock of it caused the mercenaries to panic, and they tried to run the way they came. That was before they saw multiple Narutos, each holding a certain weapon. They barely had time to stop before they crashed into each other, giving the clones and a few of the amazons a chance to rush them.(1) (these next scenes will be done by a clone, though I will use the weapon name instead of Naruto.)

(With Nemesis whip)

The clone held the Nemesis whip, the lightning crackling as he flipped the weapon in his hands, as one of the mercs gained some courage and said, "We can take a single-" his words were cut off, as a dart hit him in the neck (Courtesy of Amazoness blowpiper), causing the rest to panic once again, before they felt themselves getting fried by electricity, while a few that got away had the backs of their legs sliced at, the shock causing a large cramp to freeze up their bodies. Nemesis slowly walked to each of the downed enemies, before slicing their throats. The blood collectively flowed from the bodies to the blade, the lightning slowly turning red.

(With Hermes's boots)

The mercs continued trying to run, yet always finding the clone in their path, but then they noticed his shin-guards, they had wings. He placed one foot on the ground, and before they knew it, he vanished in a yellow blur, before they saw him stop, and saw a few of their friends were clutching their necks, and a red liquid rolling down. They looked at the clone, only to see a bloody kunai in hand. A few of them lost it, and tried to attack him, only for the clone to vanish, and the mercenaries to fall in a bloody heap. The blood flowed, being sucked into the boots, until it vanished beneath his feet, the boots glowing red.

(With Claws of Hades)

The clone jumped, avoiding the various weapons the mercenaries had, the chains adding to his fluid movements, until he felt his back press up against one of the other amazons, a silver-haired woman wielding a chain and hook, her figure as impressive as the others, though she wore a tattered blue shirt and skirt (Amazoness chain master). The clone turned it's head slightly, and said, "This is getting nowhere fast." The woman replied, "I agree, perhaps," The clone smirked, and said, "I aim high, you aim low?" The woman smirked, and said, "You read my mind." The two leaped into the fray, the claws ripping the souls out of the mercs, turning the tides, as the blood was ripped out of the soulless bodies by the woman's own chain, the blood flowing into the hooks as it went, as the soul ripping left nasty gashes on the victim's torso.

(With Neamean Cestus)

Another clone was fighting back to back with an Amazon, this one looking like she preferred hand to hand, as she went with tape and spiked knuckles on her hands, her outfit consisting of a mix between dominatrix, and pro boxer, as her stomach was wrapped in leather straps, which was held together by her brassiere, her frame more, muscular, then most of her sisters. Her hair was tied in a giant ponytail, with a slight bun at the top. (Amazoness fighter) One merc tried to rush her, only to receive a skull crushing right hook. The clone saw this and thought, 'Shit, it's a younger Tsunade, hell she could of taught this chick how to do that.' His attention refocused, as he saw a merc try to attack her from behind, only to feel his organs get crushed by a hit to the gut, from both the clone and Amazon. She looked over and said, "You fight well, for a guy." The clone smirked, and said, "You're not too bad yourself." They saw a few more coming, and rushed toward them.

(With Blades of Exile)

The clone held his twin swords at the ready, standing back to back with a Amazon. She had her clothes like the others, short, revealing, and has spikes in various places. Her wild red hair and slightly muscular frame was nothing compared to the blade she carried. (Amazoness swords woman) She looked out the corner of her eye and said, "There seems to be quite a lot of them." The clone scoffed and said, "Why say that? Think there's too many?" The woman shook her head, and said, "No, though it may get tricky if one more shows up." The clone chuckled and said, "Then that will have to be the one I take care of."(2) They jumped apart, each slicing away at two mercs at a time.

(With Naruto)

Seeing his clones take out the mercs with no problem, he turned to a few of the ninja that were left, as the chuunin fell for the trap, leaving only the two Jonin. Aphrodite charged at one, While Naruto, wielding Death scythe, attacked the other, as the ninja said, "Why are you helping them? If you help us, we'll give you a cut, some of the gold, a few of the women?" Naruto scowled, and with a single swipe, sliced the 'Jonin's' arm off, and gave him a solid kick to the stomach, forcing the man into a tree. He slowly walked over, as he said, "I won't take any riches, but I will take your LIFE!" He swung the scythe underhanded, piercing the mans's stomach, before tossing the body away like garbage. He turned to see how Aphrodite was doing, and what he saw made his eyes see red.

The Jonin had her pinned to the tree, her sword a couple feet away, and the man had a lustful glint in his eyes. Before he could reach a hand up, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, and when he looked down, he saw a large blade sticking out of it, and before he knew it, he was lifted up, and the last thing he heard was, "BURN IN THE INFERNO!" before his abdomen was ripped in half. Aphrodite only saw Naruto pick her up, before she blacked out.

(Later that day)

Aphrodite awoke with a start, the village shaman tending to her wounds. She looked around and asked, "What happened?" The shaman put down her tools, and said, "That man, he brought you to the village while his clones destroyed the mercenaries, it was a bloodbath. In all my years, I never dreamed the god of war would return. My grandmother, and even her grandmother before her merely told it as a tale, but I never imagined." She hook her head, remembering the stories, and she said, "Times are changing child, you would do best to stay with him."

They heard a bit of arguing outside, and Aphrodite slowly made her way to the door, and saw Artemis and a few of the Amazons that stayed in the village. She heard Hera say, "I understand how you feel, but he saved our village, it's the least we can do." Artemis grew angry and said, "But why? Why must Aphrodite leave and be given to that male trash?" Aphrodite blushed, and thought, 'I am to leave the village, and go with Naruto-sama? What is the queen doing?' She slowly walked out of the hut, drawing the attention of the others, and Artemis said, "Be happy sister, now you get to be with this male trash all you want." Hera glared with her visible eye and said, "Enough Artemis, it is still her choice."

Aphrodite raised and eyebrow, and asked, "What are you all talking about?" Naruto sighed, and said, "It seems your queen wishes to create an alliance between my clan and this village, and the way she's doing it is, well," Artemis scoffed, and said, "You're being married off to this male scum, that's what's happening." Aphrodite's mind stopped, and she remembered the shaman's words. She glared at Artemis, and said, "Is that so, well I would be happy to, as not many can say they are married to the god of war. Can you?"

Naruto only had a single thought, 'I knew this wasn't going to end well.'

(Tsunade's office)

Tsunade finished her work, and was about to drink some sake, when an eagle pecked at her window. She opend the window, and saw the eagle stick it's leg out, showing it had a message. She opened the scroll, read the message and thought, 'Why am I not surprised? That kid is gonna give me gray hairs one of these days.'

(A/N: ANNNNDD CUT! That is a wrap today people.

Naruto: Man, what crazy shit have I gotten into this time?

Darkvizardking: you'll see soon enough, and now onto the one question that is on everyone's mind, who's in the Harem. Well first, we have Anko, Saia, Gaara(fem), Haku(fem), Kushina, Kyuubi(fem), Kin, Tayuya, Itachi(fem), Konan, and two surprise, well, one surprise girl now, as I introduced the OC already. And this is the final list.

Naruto: what about Hinata?

Darkvizardking: but she would make the number 13, and that is unlucky. Besides, she's a bit of a stalker.

Hinata: what, you, but you said, (sets up a stool and noose)

Darkvizardking: Just kidding, of course she's in, but that's as far as i'm going on this.

Hinata: (steps away from the noose she was going to use) oh thank god.

Darkvizardking: and that's all the time we have folks, see ya next time, and remember, REVIEW!


End file.
